The Pride
by The Lemon Sage
Summary: In the two years since the 4th Great Shinobi War, the world has slowly slipped back into chaos. Having had his dream of becoming Hokage taken from him, he sets out to reshape the world in much the same way the founding of Konoha did along with the women who will become his Pride.
1. Lost Dreams Lead to New Ones

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**The Pride**

**Chapter 1: Lost Dreams Lead to New Ones**

It had been a little over two years since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Naruto finished signing in with the chunin on duty before walking down the ramp that led to the village proper as a result of the impression Pain had left. Looking around he was pleased to see that his home had returned to its original splendor, yet he wished he could say the same of the Shinobi World at large. He sighed as he thought of the mission which he was returning from which basically highlighted how the World of Shinobi was once more slipping into its old habits of hate and mistrust.

As such Konoha had received a mission request by Amegakure of all places as Iwa had stationed an unusual amount of shinobi along the Earth Country border. Naturally, this had made the nation of Rain rather nervous since its own minor shinobi village had responded by placing their shinobi along the border. Tensions had begun to boil over as Rain had accused Iwa of prepping for an invasion, which Iwa had naturally denied.

Naruto couldn't say he believed the Iwa-nin as the current Tsuchikage was a man who had risen to power while preaching a strong message of Iwa's superiority. A message which was being echoed in the court of the Daimyo of Earth Country, who had hand-picked the Fourth Tsuchikage after the Third had been forced to retire. Naruto had heard rumors that Onoki had fought rather vehemently against the man's appointment.

"It reminds me of a certain situation on the home front," a voice echoed in the back of his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought back, "Please don't start. I'm not in the mood."

Kurama scoffed as the Bijuu replied, "Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away. Do you think it's a coincidence that you keep getting sent out of the village on these damn peacekeeping missions, while that bastard…"

"Drop it Kurama," Naruto said angrily having argued with his returned and unified Byjuu multiple times over the same subject. "I was sent because people still respect what Sasuke and I did by stopping…"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kurama said dismissively, "Then why are you the only one ever sent to calm these brush fires down. Oh that's right Sasuke's too busy getting all chummy with his new friend the Daimyo, his advisors, and governors. Not to mention wooing the Konoha civilians by throwing his money around. It's no wonder he beat you out in the last popularity poll for possible replacements for Tsunade." Naruto didn't respond letting Kurama know that he had hit a nerve. "Face it Naruto, while you've been working to keep the peace your rival has been taking steps to steal the Hokage position from you."

"You don't get it," Naruto replied, "If they choose Sasuke then I have to believe that it is for the best."

"The best for who," the fox asked, "The only one that bastard cares about is himself. That you were all so quick to forgive him because of the help he provided in dealing with Kaguya is in my opinion idiotic. Her plan would have affected him along with the rest of you; he was motivated to help simply to save his own ass. I'm still willing to bet that he was the one who motivated those missing-nin into kidnapping the Daimyo last year."

"He was the one who rescued him," Naruto countered despite knowing how Kurama would respond.

"And has benefited greatly from it. The same underworld contacts he claimed let him discover the plot could have been used to set it in motion," The fox argued. "Right afterwards is when you started hearing his named mentioned as a contender for becoming Hokage with any real legitimization. The Daimyo even made Tsunade give that prick all the land and assets that once belonged to the Uchiha Clan."

"Well they did belong to his clan," Naruto replied with a mental shrug. "Besides, he gave away most of the land to build low-income housing for the poor. Face it, he's changed."

The Fox scoffed as it replied, "Open your eyes, Naruto. Nothing gets people on your side like giving them free shit or as next to free as you can get. He's not doing it for them; he's doing it to swing popular opinion to his side, and worse yet it's working."

Naruto sighed tiredly, but didn't respond as he knew Kurama would keep arguing otherwise. Still, he knew the fox did make a valid point, although Naruto wanted to believe in Sasuke and so tried to attribute the Uchiha's charitable actions to his trying to regain the trust of the village he had betrayed. Not a calculated attempt to drum up support for making him Hokage.

Several moments passed and Kurama began to grumble upon realizing that Naruto had decided to drop the argument. Therefore, as a form of revenge the Bijuu asked, "If you don't want to talk about that then how about the crappy love life that you have."

"What love life?"

"That's my point," Kurama replied, "After the war you probably could have had any woman you desired. But yet here we are two years later and your best experience is still kissing the bastard back when you were a genin."

Naruto grew sickly looking before mentally responding, "Don't remind me."

Kurama shook its head before saying, "Why don't you do something about it then? I mean it's almost painful to watch you and Sakura interact now. You both keep dancing around the subject, and let's not forget what happened that time you celebrated Shizune's birthday." Naruto flushed recalling a drunken Sakura hitting on him and as he walked her home and she had even invited him into her apartment where she had tried to seduce him. "She was drunk, and…"

"I swear that if you tell me that she loves Sasuke, I'm going to hurl. Besides, it's been two years and she's made no move for him. She even ignored his ass that night even with her inhibitions lowered by the alcohol. Stop pussyfooting around and make a move."

"When did you become a goddamned expert on relationships," Naruto growled out having enough of the conversation. "It's complicated."

"It's only complicated because you humans spend so much time letting thoughts and worries of what others will think get in the way of what you want. I'll show you what I mean." Naruto frowned as the fox went silent, but he shrugged and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

"This Fourth Tsuchikage is really beginning to piss me off."

Tsunade smiled as Naruto vented about his last mission while giving his report. She took a moment to reflect on how much he had grown since she had first met him. She felt the familiar feeling of regret that due to her age it would be inappropriate for her to show any interest in the blond, especially as he had grown even handsomer in the two years since the war. That he had also managed to keep his upbeat personality despite the losses they had suffered during the war she felt was also a testament to his character and something she admired about him. She felt it was a mark against the shinobi world that in recent months she had noticed a fraying on his emotions.

She tried to recall the heady feelings of cooperation that everyone had after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. A difficult thing considering the current tension that existed. But, unfortunately the political realities from the war's aftermath had made an era of peace a pipe dream from the start. Kumo's destruction during the War had left a power vacuum which although the other major villages had helped to rebuild it, didn't mean it had recovered from the loss of almost an entire generation of Genin who had remained behind where it had been thought they would be safe. Recently some of the minor villages had been pushing hard to replace Kumogakure as a major power. Truthfully though, due to the number of losses they faced most of the major shinobi were struggling to remain the powers they had been before the war. Konoha was excluded from that struggle mainly through the efforts of the man standing before her, as well as due to his strength, not to mention his status as the last jinchuriki.

Naruto had recovered Kurama during the struggle against Kaguya by reversing the chakra drain she had attempted to use against him to pull the Nine-Tails free. What had happened to the rest of the Bijuu in the aftermath of Kaguya being sealed sill remained a mystery. One of the working theories was that much like how the Three-Tails had appeared after the death of the Fourth Mizukage the Bijuu would once more return to the world. Tsunade prayed that wouldn't be the case as she felt that if it did it would only be a matter of time before a Fifth Shinobi War erupted as all the villages strived to collect them.

Tsunade scowled as she thought of the other reason that Konoha was still the premier power of the Shinobi World, Sasuke Uchiha. Although the powers they had gained from the Sage of the Six Paths had faded after sealing Kaguya, they were still recognized as two of the strongest shinobi in the world. It had been against her better judgment to grant Sasuke a pardon after the war, but the Fire Daimyo upon hearing of his actions had insisted. That Sasuke had gotten off scot free was the reason that both the Samurai of the Land of Iron and Kumogakure had quickly withdrawn from the alliance after the war.

Tsunade had tried to keep the avenue open by aiding Kumo in its rebuilding, but once it had been complete A had cut all ties to the other villages. The Hokage couldn't exactly fault either the Raikage or Mifune, as both men were angered that the killer of their men would escape justice. Worse still, the reason for it was due to his "heroic actions," against a god. Tsunade had a hard time keeping her cool whenever the Daimyo began speaking of Sasuke, especially as he was insisting more and more often that it might be time for her to retire for the next generation. Since she suspected that the Daimyo was referring to Sasuke, she had vowed that she would only retire when the world came to its senses and demanded the only sensible candidate for the position take the job.

Unfortunately, while her preferred candidate was doing everything in his power to keep the villages from descending back into their old patterns of violence, Sasuke was working towards building a coalition to elect him Hokage. Tsunade hadn't been present when the Uchiha had shown up during the war and announced he was going to take the title of Hokage, although she could imagine the faces of disbelief those hearing it would wear. At times she would have chuckled at picturing them, now though the matter was far less funny.

Looking at the people in support of Sasuke, Tsunade wasn't surprised by the Fire Daimyo as the Uchiha in one of the few times he had ventured out of Konoha since the war had managed to save him from some missing-nin. In her more suspicious moments, Tsunade tended to believe that the Uchiha may have had a hand in his being kidnapped in the first place. Still, seeing as Sasuke had killed all those involved she knew that it was unlikely such a connection would ever be established. What was surprising though was his support among the Clan and Jounin Council. In hindsight she knew she probably shouldn't be, at least in regards to the Jounin Council's support, since there had been many casualties during the war, which had prompted the promotion of many of the Chunin and Genin. Those recent promotions having heard of Sasuke's strength, and that his actions in freeing the previous Hokage had been instrumental in the war had quickly forgiven his betrayal with some even thinking he was justified as details of the Uchiha Massacre somehow reached the public.

Tsunade didn't doubt that the source of the information was Sasuke or those supporting his bid for leadership of the village. Still, she found those arguing that Sasuke was justified in his actions tended to forget that he had no idea of the truth when he had abandoned the village, and had simply done it for his own selfish reasons. She felt that all his recent charitable actions for the village, while appearing to be his hoping to earn the forgiveness of those he had wronged was all part of a plan to buy the support of the citizens of Konoha. To Tsunade's great shame it appeared to be a strategy that was working.

The Hokage was pulled from her thoughts as she became aware of a pair of blue eyes inches away from her face as Naruto complained, "Hey Granny Tsunade, you can at least try to pay attention to my report."

Tsunade felt the familiar annoyance at Naruto's nickname for her, although it was rather painful to admit that due to her overuse of the Creation Rebirth Technique it was a more fitting title than ever. "I got the jist of it," she replied feeling strangely flushed by his close proximity. Picking up on a sweet scent that seemed to be coming from him, she ignored her body's reaction as she remained businesslike while continuing, "The Iwa-nin build up along the Ame border was simply a response to some increased bandit activity on it at least according to Iwagakure."

Naruto stood straight again and frowned as he said, "That's what they claim at least, but they seemed pretty hostile for it being a misunderstanding brought about by their overzealously hunting down some bandits."

"No doubt hoping to provoke you or the Ame-nin into acting rashly so that the Tsuchikage could retaliate," Tsunade said calmly although finding her outer emotions were at complete odds with her inner ones. She couldn't explain it, but the feelings she normally kept bottled up for the blond man which only came out at night as she handled her occasional urges seemed to be boiling to the surface. She wondered if it was from the scent filling her nostrils. Hoping to end the meeting before she got carried away she said, "I need you to report to the hospital."

Naruto grimaced as he responded plaintively, "Do I have too?"

His childish tone caused her to smile as she said, "Oh grow up. You've been avoiding your annual check-up for months now."

"I've been busy," Naruto countered.

"Which is all the more reason for you to go now," Tsunade replied feeling a desire to be the one to give it. However, fearing what she might do as a result of her sudden arousal remained seated as she added, "If you refuse, it'll force me to take you off the active duty roster."

Naruto sighed before accepting he had put it off for long enough. Feeling the familiar joy that he might get to spend time with Sakura, he felt some anticipation for the otherwise boring procedure of having his data updated and the typical physical.

He turned to leave and just as he reached the door Tsunade finding the sweet smell she was attributing to her arousal fading asked, "Naruto, did you recently change colognes or something?"

Naruto gave her a confused look before answering, "Um no. Truthfully, I was in such a hurry to get back I haven't showered in two days. Besides, I don't wear them, and especially wouldn't on a mission. Why?"

"No reason," Tsunade replied quickly wondering why it seemed Naruto had smelled so fantastic if what he claimed was true. Pushing such thoughts aside she said, "Well just make sure you make the time to clean up before heading to the hospital. I'll make sure you have a standing appointment."

"Gee thanks," Naruto said before giving Tsunade a wave and heading out of the office.

Tsunade stood feeling a little uncomfortable as the dampness between her legs reminded her of the arousal that she had felt in Naruto's presence. Although, she tried to see him as a younger brother, she would be remiss if she didn't admit that at night when taking care of her lusts that she didn't typecast him in the role of lover. Still, now that he was gone she found it easier to regain control of her emotions so turned and walked towards the window that looked out on the village. She stared out on the place that for so long she had considered a source of her pain and as she stared at the tower that Sasuke had built as his home feared might one day be the source of Naruto's as well.

* * *

Sakura was looking out the window of the cafeteria while she was on her lunch break. Her eyes settled on the white tower that stood in the center of what had been the Uchiha district and felt a little uneasy by its presence. She couldn't exactly explain why, but felt it was tied to the man that lived there. That feeling Sakura found all too easy to explain as she recalled Sasuke and Naruto's battle against the Rabbit Goddess. Remembering how Sasuke had coldly explained to Naruto that their survival took precedence over that of everyone else had been the last splash of reality that had smothered whatever remained of the childhood crush she had harbored for the Uchiha. Naruto's reply had also been the final spark which had fully ignited the torch of love that she carried for him.

"For all the good it has done you," a voice called out from inside Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed miserably and annoyed as the aspect of her personality she had called inner Sakura spoke up. "Shut up," the medical kunoichi said mentally.

"Not until you get off your butt and go confess your feelings," the inner aspect of her personality replied impatiently.

Sakura's annoyance at herself grew since in the past two years the voice she had associated with her youth due to her acting contrary to how she really felt had returned with a vengeance. Still she tried to argue against herself despite knowing how futile it was as her inner self knew what she wanted, "Yeah, I should do that because it worked out so well the last few times.

Inner Sakura was hardly dissuade by the reply as she replied, "Which time are you referring to the half-hearted attempt where you tried to get him to give up on Sasuke, or more recently when you needed to get smashed to make a move."

If it wouldn't have made her look crazy in front of the other medics and nurses on break Sakura would have puffed her cheeks up in annoyance at her inner's response. Still despite knowing that it was true she responded. "Well can you blame me? I was so nervous especially after how he rejected me the first time."

For a moment she pictured her inner self sitting across from her resting her forehead against her fingers as she shook her head in exasperation. "That's because you were confessing not from your heart, but out of some silly belief it would make him forget his promise to you. If you tell him now he won't be able say that it's not how you really feel. Sasuke's been back for two years now."

The Pink haired kunoichi nodded, but replied, "He'll probably tell me that I'm just choosing him because Sasuke's with Karin."

Her inner self didn't have a reply to her statement since it wasn't an excuse, but a true fear that she had of being rejected for a third time. Sakura frowned as she thought about how soon it might not be an excuse Naruto could use in the future as recently she had heard rumors that a measure was being floated in the civilian council called the CRA. Due in part to Sasuke's increasing popularity with the civilian populace, many of them wanted to see the return of the Uchiha as soon as possible and as such were practically willing to offer up as many women as possible to see it happen.

Sakura's frown deepened as her father was extremely interested in seeing the Clan Restoration Act pass as he had become one of Sasuke's biggest supporters. She wasn't sure why he had changed from the sweet hearted and goofy man that he had been into the political powerhouse he currently was. But the higher he had climbed within Konoha's civilian government the less and less Sakura seemed to be able to recognize him. Moreover, their past close relationship was strained to the point of breaking especially as Sakura had made it clear that if the CRA did pass the only man that she would consider marrying under such circumstances was Naruto. Her mom luckily enough seemed supportive of her, and Sakura had noticed that her relationship with her father wasn't the only one suffering.

Sakura noticed the clock and cursed as she tabled the discussion with herself for later as she saw that she was late for her next appointment. Quickly leaving the cafeteria she wondered what it would take for her to find the courage to show Naruto that the feelings she had for him were genuine.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura ran up to an expecting couple and bowed several times while profusely apologizing for keeping them waiting. The jinchuriki returned her wave and smile as she noticed his presence while escorting the couple to a room. He watched the obviously pregnant woman walking slowly as she rubbed her belly contently. His gaze shifted to Sakura and for a moment pictured her in a similar condition. He was surprised at just how big a reaction it got out of him, especially as he pictured him walking next to her in a similar manner as the woman's husband.

Feeling his pants growing tighter in the groin, he tried to think of something decidedly unsexy, but found it difficult as he recalled Sakura's drunken attempt to seduce him by telling him how badly she wanted to feel him inside her. Naruto had barely managed to refrain from doing as she requested, partly out of chivalry, but also due to his inability to take the rejection if she came to regret what happened in the morning. Yet, he didn't know if he would be able to resist such a situation again since as the fox pointed out earlier, to date kissing Sasuke had been the highlight of his sexual career. Naruto felt a cloud of depression settling over him as a result, which did have the added benefit of killing his hard-on. Looking down at the floor while feeling like a dark cloud was hanging over his head Naruto wished the doctor being assigned to him would hurry up so he could get himself some ramen in order to forget his troubles.

* * *

Shizune watched Sakura with a soft smile before her attention shifted to Naruto. She noticed he was watching the medic as well and after a moment he seemed to become rather glum. Shizune wondered what was bothering him, but then her gaze returned to the pregnant woman and she felt her mood drop also. She quickly tried to shake off her melancholy as she always did by burying herself in work so grabbed the next patient's folder from the bin. She moved to inform Naruto that he was next and as she did her gaze once more drifted to the woman that Sakura was escorting.

Shizune didn't need a Yamanaka to tell her why recently she had been rather emotional around women who were with child. Having recently celebrated her thirty-fourth birthday, she was becoming painfully aware that time was rapidly passing her by. Worse still, she couldn't even say that there were any prospects on the horizon. Granted there was likely still quite some time on her biological clock before she couldn't start a family, but the sound of it ticking away was becoming more and more noticeable every day.

Again she pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind as she opened Naruto's file to read it. Finding the note that the nurse had put inside, she smiled as she wondered how Tsunade had finally managed to get him to have his annual check-up. As she neared, she looked up and noticed that a few of the younger women present around the blond man were eyeing him a little strangely. However, it wasn't exactly a universal thing as some of the older women and those with loved ones seemed to be ignoring him. She chalked it up to the jinchuriki's increased popularity with the opposite sex. Still, she knew that for the most part his heart still seemed to long for Sakura.

Shizune also noticed a musky smell as she stepped before Naruto which caused her throat to suddenly go dry. Clearing it, she attracted the blond's attention and found herself speechless as his blue eyes met hers. She briefly wondered if they had always been so blue, but shook off the strange thought as she said, "Good afternoon Naruto. I see Tsunade finally managed to force you to come in for your check-up."

"Yeah," Naruto said pleasantly while at the same time making it clear he wasn't exactly pleased about it. The dark-haired woman couldn't exactly fault him considering all the time he had spent in such places. Remembering the condition that both he and Sasuke had been in after their epic battle, she was sure Naruto hoped never to see the inside of one again.

"Well the sooner we start, the sooner we can get it over with," Shizune replied. She felt her body flush as Naruto gave her a wide smile which conveyed his hope that would be the case. "Follow me," she said while turning and as they walked asked some rudimentary questions towards him over her shoulder.

Entering one of the examination rooms, she waited until Naruto closed the door before handing him a paper robe used for such examinations. She took a seat while he went behind a screen to change into it. She watched his shadow and was surprised by just how excited she grew from the sight, especially as he pulled down his pants and what looked like a small arm popped free. Shizune rubbed her legs together and was surprised by just how much the small amount of stimulation affected her. She tried to understand what was going on since Naruto's presence had never caused her to react in such a manner. She had naturally recognized that he had grown into a handsome young man, but due in part to Tsunade's closeness to him and their age difference she had always treated him like a younger brother. Furthermore, normally when giving such examination she had needed to far more closely examine men's lower anatomy and while still a virgin had nonetheless seen quite a few penises in different states of arousal that had never affected her.

Considering the places her mind was going she considered switching with another medic confident that Sakura would love to be in her position. Yet, strangely the thought caused Shizune to feel a certain amount of jealousy to well up inside her. But before she could make a decision Naruto came around the screen keeping his backside from facing her obviously having had trouble tying the hospital gown. She giggled softly causing him to say, "Hey these things should come with instructions."

Her giggle grew louder as she indicated the examination table which he sat upon. Standing she began checking his blood pressure and other biometrics before taking a seat and writing down her findings. Shizune felt that perhaps she should be the one being examined as her body was feeling hotter and hotter the longer the exam went on. Also, she noticed that her breathing was becoming shallower which seemed to further increase her arousal as she pulled in more of the sweet scent she was sure must be coming from Naruto.

Crossing her legs, she couldn't help rubbing them a little as she felt just how wet she had become. Trying to focus back on the examination, she nearly screamed as she saw the list of questions all seemed to pertain to Naruto's current sexual activity. She rapidly fired through them detecting how Naruto grew despondent at admitting just how little he had experienced with the opposite sex. Feeling for him since she was in much the same boat, she nearly gasped out loud as the notion that they could help each other entered into her thinking. She quickly tried to banish it, but the idea did cause her nipples to harden as she imagined the blond taking her up on the offer.

Coming to the end of the examination she said while putting on some latex gloves, "Naruto…I need you to stand and look to the side, when I tell you to cough."

Naruto sighed as he always hated this part of the physical. He stood before Shizune who reached beneath the hem of the medical gown he wore and checked his scrotum for signs of cancer. He expected her to next check for a hernia hence her request that he cough, but after several heartbeats he noticed that Shizune seemed far more concerned with fondling his nuts.

Shizune couldn't explain her actions as a part of her was screaming at her to move on to the next part of the exam. However, something almost animal like seemed to growl in response especially as Naruto's gown began to rise as his dick began to harden.

"S-shizune," Naruto stammered as he looked down and was struck speechless by the hunger he saw reflected in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what to do as while a part of him wanted to escape as Shizune wasn't acting like herself. Another part found in almost impossible to pull free as her actions were creating waves of pleasure to course through him. It only increased as the gown pulled away from his fully erect dick which Shizune then swallowed causing him to groan and reflectively bury his hands in her hair.

Shizune moaned as her mouth was filled with the taste of Naruto and she quickly went to work on his cock as she bobbed her head back and forth. After several moments Naruto began pumping his hips causing Shizune to moan even more as he held her head in place. She stopped fondling his balls as she pulled the gloves free of her hands and then ran them up under the gown to feel Naruto's firm stomach as he continued to fuck her mouth.

Shizune pulled free since while a part of her wanted to know what it would be like for Naruto to reach completion with her mouth. The animal part of her that seemed to be calling the shots at the moment had other intentions for his seed. She pulled away and was pleased to see Naruto's gaze was clouded with lust as well as she undid the sash holding her robe closed.

Naruto gulped audibly as Shizune's body became exposed to him causing him to come back to his senses somewhat. "S-Shizune… maybe we should…hmmp."

The dark-haired woman pressed her lips against his silencing him. Driven by pure need which she couldn't exactly explain but also didn't want to fight she said, "Naruto… I want to feel you inside me."

"But Shizune this is…"

The woman kissed him again while also stroking his dick causing him to groan from the pleasure. Placing her head against his chest as she ran her hand over his cock she said, "Doesn't it feel good? Aren't you tired of watching everyone else getting to feel like this? I know I am."

Naruto reached down to try and stop Shizune but she increased her pace causing him to groan as he began to surrender to the feelings she was causing. "But this isn't like you."

"Isn't that part of our problem though," Shizune asked quickly. "We aren't willing to take the things we want. I can't explain it, but right now my mind and body both want the same thing. You!"

Naruto surrendered to the desires that Shizune's actions had awoken. Grabbing her, he spun her around and pushed her torso onto the examination table. Shizune groaned as she pushed her backside up against his groin feeling his hardened cock rubbing against her panty covered mound. The blond growled in the back of his throat as he pulled the medical gown from his chest before then grabbing Shizune's underwear and ripping it from her body in a similar manner.

With little fanfare Naruto slammed his dick inside her causing Shizune to nearly scream out in pleasure. But she was aware that just outside the door Konoha hospital was going about its business, and while at present she wouldn't have cared if the entire village watched her get taken by Naruto. It might put an end to their tryst and she had yet to receive what it was her body seemed to crave. A moment later Naruto began pumping his cock within her causing the first apprentice of Tsunade to moan softly as she tried to keep her voice down.

Naruto didn't make it easy for her as he pulled her torso up enough that he could fondle her breasts through the bandages which she wrapped them with. His groping hands eventually loosened them to the point that he could grab them directly which he did with great enthusiasm. Shizune bit her lip as he began to tease the tips of her breasts by rolling them between his fingers as his hips continued to smack against her ass.

Shizune began to throw herself back against Naruto to meet his violent thrusts. She was aware that there was still a part of her which wasn't exactly comfortable with what was happening. However, the voice it possessed diminished each time Naruto's cock bottomed out inside her. She suspected the reason for the unease was that before this moment if asked Shizune would have always pictured losing her virginity on her wedding night. Not in an examination room with a patient, even one she was as friendly with as Naruto. Yet, that part's discontent with the situation became smaller the more she came to realizing that the steady pressure building up a climax which would rock her to the very core.

She moaned out in loss as Naruto suddenly withdrew from her leaving her empty. She attempted to look back to see why he would abandon her when she was so close, but need not have worried as she was suddenly spun around to face him. He picked her up and set her on the examination table before pushing his dick inside her once more.

She nearly cried out, but Naruto kissed her passionately which she returned rolling her tongue around his. Wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her ankles behind his ass, she began to lose herself to the pleasure of being filled and emptied over and over again.

Naruto's pace soon became frantic and she felt him swell within her letting the medic know that soon he would be releasing the seed her body was craving. With the two of them both approaching their climax they forgot about everything but reaching that glorious release. As such they completely abandoned themselves to their desires causing both of them to abandon stealth in favor of reaching the state of bliss that could only be reached together.

Shizune moaned loudly egging Naruto on as he grunted with exertion every time he hit her womb. Her gripping cunt would resist his effort to withdraw as it tried to keep him nestled against her core so that when he released his seed it would pour directly inside her womb. Finally, with a final thrust he buried his cock right up against her cervix and released his small army which diligently searched for the egg in which they needed to invade.

Shizune's eyes went wide as she felt the white hot explosion inside of her which she announced to the world as she screamed, "Aiiiiiiiiiiii!" Her toes curled as she shook in Naruto's arms before everything went black but not before noticing the door to the examination room get thrown open.

* * *

Tsunade poured through several books on jutsu that could explain what she and what had seemed like half the hospital staff had witnessed. She wasn't too surprised to find that back before the founding of the shinobi village system there had been considerably more jutsu that related to sex, but at present none of the ones she had come across seemed to fit the bill.

Her mind wandered back to the afternoon when she had gone down to the hospital to make sure Naruto had reported to it for his examination. She had run into Sakura as she just finished her examination and upon spotting the Hokage had asked, "Lady Tsunade, what brings you down here?"

Tsunade had smiled at the woman, who with the Strength of a Hundred Seal resembled her more and more. Sadly, it seemed her student was also taking after her in the love-life department at least as far as her not pursuing a potential love interest that was right in front of her. She hoped that unlike her, Sakura wouldn't wait until it was too late to start. Answering the pink-haired girl's question she said, "I'm here to make sure that damn brat didn't ignore my order to get his check-up."

Sakura's smile grew wider as she didn't need to inquire as to who the Hokage was talking about as she said, "He was here, but as you know he might have grown bored and left if he was waiting too long. Although, I saw Shizune walking up to him, so she might have taken care of him already."

Tsunade could hear the disappointment in her student's voice and flashing back to how she had felt in her office couldn't say she blamed her. After all, it was a rare opportunity to get the blond man close to naked and be able to claim it was for official reasons. Sakura looked to the nurse behind the counter and asked, "Otoha do you know if Naruto was examined yet?"

"Yes," the dark-haired beauty responded, "Shizune took him back to examination room One-D. It's rather strange she hasn't finished already."

Tsunade scoffed as she stated, "Knowing him, she hasn't managed to get him out of his clothes yet."

Both Sakura and the nurse smiled with Otoha stating, "I wouldn't mind giving her a hand if she needs help." Otoha blushed upon realizing she had spoken aloud, and to the woman that most likely thought viewed herself as a surrogate mother to the jinchuriki. Still she doubted any would think that if they could see what images the statement conjured up in Tsunade's imagination. Looking at Sakura, she imagined some of the same images were appearing behind her eyes as well.

Tsunade was surprised at just how much of an effect that the nurse's statement had on her. Getting ahold of herself, she quipped dryly, "I'll pass your offer on."

Otoha decided to simply nod and busy herself with a file rather than let her mouth reveal any other desires she might have. Tsunade began walking towards the examination room and noted that Sakura was walking along with her. Unable to resist teasing her a little she asked, "Are you coming with me to offer your services in case Shizune needs help."

Sakura blushed, but shook her head before responding, "Shizune is usually so efficient that I'm concerned she might have found something like an injury that he was hiding."

Tsunade frowned since knowing Naruto that might have been the case, but as they entered the hall where the room was located, neither woman expected to find people gathered outside of it. Pushing through them she asked, "What the hell is going on here?" However, she heard a loud gasp come from inside the room followed by other noises which although it had been awhile she knew instinctively what they were associated with.

Sakura though didn't seem to realize or perhaps needing confirmation reached for the door pushing it open before Tsunade could stop her. Both women caught sight of Shizune's face exploding in pleasure as she clutched herself to Naruto who although facing away was easily recognizable by his blond hair.

Tsunade felt all the desires she had suppressed up in her office return full force as if a physical wave had passed over her. Doubting that her reaction and Shizune's were a coincidence, she resisted the urge to take her first apprentice's place as she charged into the room. It proved difficult as Naruto pulled out of Shizune as if noticing the audience for the first time revealing his still hard cock to her. Tsunade hit him on the neck channeling her chakra into him which cut off the communication to his brain causing him to go limp. "Sakura, I want a room with a level one containment unit set up on the double. Also get me a gurney that is used to transport infectious individuals." The Hokage looked back to see that Sakura was still staring dumbfounded so she shouted, "Now!" Addressing the other spectators as Sakura left to fulfil her orders she said, "The rest of you are to assume standard infectious protocols. Quarantine yourselves in medical bay three where we will sort this out."

Tsunade tiredly rubbed her eyes when her mind returned to the present as the ink on the pages began to run together. The door opened to reveal Shizune, who even after Tsunade had examined her, couldn't find any sign that the woman was suffering from anything or under some sort of jutsu. More to the point, she had already explained multiple times that she had been the one to initiate the encounter. Yet, Tsunade didn't think her symptoms of arousal were just a coincidence.

Shizune placed the books down on the table before saying, "Lady Tsunade, I already told you that this is pointless. I was the one that lost control."

"So you've said." Tsunade replied grabbing the first book in the stack and beginning to peruse through it.

Shizune frowned and then said with a little anger, "At least explain why you are so sure the cause of whatever it is you are looking for is Naruto."

Tsunade looked up a little surprised by her apprentice's tone. Still feeling embarrassed about explaining that the reason she was convinced Naruto was the key was because she herself was displaying similar urges remained silent. She felt somewhat justified in keeping silent as if certain parties found out she might react similarly to Naruto's presence as her apprentice feared it might be used to take her position from her. Therefore she replied, "Look Shizune, you have to admit that regardless of who started it you were not acting like yourself. You seem to have calmed down, but I'm willing to bet that if I put you with Naruto again then we'd have to pry you apart."

"But keeping Naruto locked up in a containment suite must be making him feel like he's some kind of danger," Shizune said plaintively. "I was the one that came onto him. He tried to stop me, but I was rather forceful. P…Perhaps you should place me in the room with a separate containment unit so he at least feels we are both being looked at."

"Look Shizune, I've run both of you through every test I can think of and you both come up clean. Besides as near as I can tell no one has reacted towards your presence with any greater sexual interest than before. However, you pointed out that you noticed that the same might not hold true for Naruto which is why you are here helping me and he is in the bubble, got it."

Shizune grew slightly annoyed as her teacher pointed out that there weren't a whole lot of men banging down her door to sleep with her, which she felt was probably why she hadn't been able to resist the strong pull she had felt towards Naruto. Still, she recognized that rather than distracting Tsunade it would be better for Naruto if she tried to help figure out what might have happened to him. Pulling one of the books she had brought she was about to open it but asked, "Where's Sakura?"

"I'm having her pull some more blood in case we find something that we can test it against ands to run a few more tests of her own," Tsunade said turning the page in the medical book she held. Shizune nodded feeling it was just as well since a part of her suspected that for the foreseeable future things between her and the pink-haired kunoichi might be rather strained.

* * *

Sakura made the final adjustments to the positive pressure suit that she had put on to enter the containment shroud that had been erected around the bed Naruto was in. Due to the late hour the hospital was all but deserted with only the night shift attending to the patients. Sakura stepped into the room and saw Naruto still sitting up in bed. She was surprised to see that he didn't appear to be chomping at the bit to be released, but guessed that considering the circumstances he understood the need to remain calm. He looked towards her and appeared rather uneasy by her unescorted presence.

She gave him a gentle smile as she entered the first stage of the containment tent that had been erected around the bed he occupied. While she waited for the pressure to stabilize so she could enter, she couldn't help recalling the look of pure pleasure that had been on Shizune's face as she and Tsunade had interrupted them. Truthfully throughout most of the day it had haunted her as she wondered just what it had felt like to be connected to Naruto in such a way. Although Tsunade hadn't explained why she was so confident that something had been done to Naruto, Sakura found herself hoping that was the case if only so she hadn't lost out on her chance to let him know how she felt.

The light above her changed colors letting her know that she could enter so she unzipped the flap and stepped in. Now standing before him, she cursed as she tried to think of something to say, but at present words failed her. She berated her inability to put Naruto at ease so lamely settled for a simple, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto shrugged before replying, "Fine. How's Shizune?"

Sakura found herself feeling suddenly jealous of the concern she heard in his voice. Nonetheless she answered, "She's fine. We couldn't detect any anomalies in the tests that we ran, so she's already been released." Sakura moved to a nurse station that had been set up inside the area and began pulling out the syringe she planned to use to draw his blood.

Naruto nodded but then asked, "Does Granny Tsunade really think some sort of jutsu was cast on me?"

Sakura nodded before approaching as she explained, "That would seem to be her theory at the moment. There are apparently tons of techniques to get a man or woman to lower their inhibitions or increase their attraction. But for the most part there is always some means to detect it. It's pretty worrisome that thus far we've come up with nothing."

She poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball before applying it to the area she intended to draw blood from. She noticed that the frown that Naruto wore had deepened so said, "Naruto, it wasn't your fault. Tsunade's been the one attending to Shizune, but she isn't angry and has even told everyone you tried to resist."

Her words had the opposite effect as he said, "I should have resisted harder. I… I should have known it would take a jutsu or something to make her want me in such a way."

"Stop it Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi said, "There are plenty of women who would gladly choose to be with you."

Naruto scoffed looking down at the bed as he said, "Name one."

Sakura let go of his arm and Naruto closed his eyes expecting to feel the sting of the needle. However, instead he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He looked up toward his pink-haired teammate and was shocked to see her pulling the helmet free of her head before stepping out of the rest of the suit. "Sakura, what are you doing? If what Tsunade suspects is true…"

"I hope it is," the medic said breathing deeply. She couldn't deny that there was something to Tsunade's theory as she suddenly felt her desires for Naruto grow, but it was only pulling her faster in a direction she already wanted to go. Crawling onto the bed she looked into Naruto's wide blue eyes as she explained, "I've tried for so long to find the words to tell you how I feel. But every time I've chickened out or made a mess of it. I'm not sure what exactly this pull you are giving off is…"

"Y…you mean there is something," Naruto said disappointedly especially as Sakura's face inched closer to his.

"Mmhmm," she said as his scent was driving her wild, "But it's helped me realize that words aren't necessary."

"T-they aren't"

"No," Sakura replied, "Let me show you."

Sakura placed her lips against his and Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. But unwilling to make the same mistake he pushed her back while saying, "Sakura… we…we shouldn't do this…"

"Please don't push me away," Sakura said her green eyes filling with tears, "I… I can't be rejected by you again. I want to be here with you Naruto. Whatever has been done to you just makes me want it all the more."

Sakura felt Naruto's arms weaken against her so surged forward to lock her lips against his once more. She felt him tense again as if to push her away, but instead they slipped around her pulling him close to her as he gave into the long held desires he had for her. Naruto leaned back in the bed as his tongue pressed against her lips which she eagerly parted to let him explore inside. Sakura straddled his lap as they kissed and felt something begin stirring beneath causing her excitement to grow as she anticipated becoming one with the man she wanted.

* * *

Tsunade looked up at her office door annoyed as a knock sounded against it. "Who is it?" she asked irritably as every possible cause for the current situation she had found should have turned up in the tests they had run. She hoped the person on the other end of the door was Sakura, and that she had found something in whatever tests she had run on the blood she was supposed to draw. However, instead of receiving a response the door opened allowing Sasuke to step inside.

She scowled as she saw that he wasn't alone being flanked by Ensui Nara and Santa Yamanaka. Before the other two men, and current heads of their clans with the passing of Shikaku and Inoichi, fully entered she said angrily, "What do you want? It's a little late for a visit."

A reproachful voice came from behind the two men as it stated, "Honestly Tsunade, is that any way to greet those who work with you?"

Tsunade's frown deepened as the clan leaders parted to make way for the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. "Lord Daimyo," Tsunade said standing from behind her desk, "I wasn't aware you were coming to the village."

The man opened his fan which he held in front of his mouth as he said amused, "I've been availing myself of the privacy that Sasuke's home affords. I've actually been here for several days now."

Tsunade wanted to scowl, but refrained aware that she needed to be respectful to the man before her. Still, it bothered her considerably that he could enter the village and she wouldn't be made aware of it. Looking at the current heads of the Yamanaka and the Nara, she wondered if they were behind her not being made aware of the Daimyo's presence. She wasn't sure why the two men had aligned themselves with Sasuke, but suspected that they saw it as a means to elevate their clans should he become Hokage.

Focusing on the Daimyo, she asked, "May I ask then why you've decided to come out now?"

"Some disturbing rumors have reached my ears regarding the host of the nine-tails," the Daimyo said fluttering his fan. "Although Sasuke assures me it most likely isn't the case it would seem he attacked some poor woman in the hospital."

"That isn't true," Shizune said definitively, "Naruto did no such thing. Whoever is spreading such rumors is simply hoping to damage his reputation. I… I'm the one at fault."

"Although," Tsunade quickly interjected, "we do believe that somehow or another someone cast a jutsu on him to cause Shizune to act the way she did."

The Daimyo closed his fan as he looked towards Sasuke to say, "It seems you were correct."

Sasuke chuckled in amusement although Tsunade found the sound grated on her nerves. "I told you. Naruto might be rather simpleminded, but he wouldn't force himself on anyone."

"Well that does make this next part a tad trickier though," the Daimyo said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I mean that I want you to seal Naruto's chakra," the Daimyo stated.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke said surprising Tsunade since he managed to spit the words out first.

The Daimyo nodded that he was before explaining, "I'm absolutely serious my friend. Regardless of whether he was at fault or not, this incident has shown me that Naruto does not possess the necessary qualities to be Hokage. If it was an enemy jutsu or something then it would seem that he played right into their hands."

"With all due respect," Tsunade stated angrily, "Naruto is still young and if we are going to talk about playing into people's hands then perhaps we should direct our attention…"

"Be silent Tsunade," the Daimyo said harshly. "I'm quite aware that you wish to bring up Sasuke's transgressions, but those are firmly in the past and he has been pardoned for them."

Sasuke stepped in saying calmly, "The Hokage does have her reasons for not trusting me. But still sealing Naruto's chakra is a bit much."

The Daimyo focused on Sasuke before turning back to Tsunade as he said, "It will not be a permanent. However, it is a precaution that I wish to take."

"A precaution against what?" Tsunade asked trying to remain calm.

"Against anything he might try upon realizing that I am officially nominating Sasuke to the position of Hokage," the Daimyo stated. "Keep in mind that it was upon losing out to the Fourth Hokage that Orochimaru began to take his dark path. If Naruto intends to follow in a similar vein I think it wise that we take the steps now to prevent him from becoming a threat."

Tsunade was shaking with barely restrained fury as she replied, "I don't recall giving my resignation."

The Daimyo shrugged as he countered, "You can drag this out if you wish. But it will go before the Clan Council and I think you will find that they will second my nomination. Your age is done Tsunade, it is time to let the next generation assume control of the village." Turning the leader of the Country in which Konoha resided began leaving her office. He stopped at the door, before looking back at her to say, "I fully expect to hear that my orders were carried out by morning."

Without another word he left followed by Ensui and Santa. Sasuke was last and stopped at the door sounding regretful as he looked back to state, "For what it's worth this isn't how I wanted to become Hokage."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha as she said furiously, "I will never acknowledge you as Hokage."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "Fortunately for me then that those whose opinions actually matter see things differently."

Tsunade nearly launched herself at the Uchiha, but stopped since she was afraid that would be playing into his hands. For a moment she suspected that perhaps he had been the one that had caused the situation by casting a genjutsu not on Naruto but the women around him in order to get them to seduce him for just such a reason. She quickly rejected it since she suspected that if he had been behind it then Shizune would have also claimed that she had been forced by Naruto. She was about to ask Shizune what she thought but noticed that at some point during the encounter her first apprentice had made herself scarce.

* * *

A naked Sakura was in heaven as she knelt on the bed with an equally nude Naruto kneeling next to her. Her arms were being held back over her head by him as he worked two of his fingers inside her increasingly wetter passage. She tried to pull free to get access to his body as well, but despite in most situations she'd likely be able to overpower him, she couldn't muster the strength or concentration to do so. Naruto smiled as he felt her strain against his grip on her wrists causing him to say, "Relax Sakura let me enjoy this."

"I… I want to too," she panted and then arched her back with loud moan as Naruto flicked her clit with his thumb.

"It looks like you are from my perspective," Naruto said leaning down and beginning to suck on her breast.

Sakura could only moan in response as she felt him begin to suck on the pink nubs on her breasts. She suddenly stiffened as she came coating his hand in the slickness of her release. Naruto's grip relaxed as he pulled her into a kiss before laying her down. She panted as he crawled over her and pushing some of her sweat-matted hair from her face said, "This is like a dream."

Sakura smiled happily as she felt him press against her entrance as he was about to ask her permission, but then she surprised him by rolling them over so that she was on top. Rising up, she grabbed his dick firmly and stroking him asked huskily, "Naruto, will you please be the one to take my virginity?"

The jinchuriki could only nod as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance causing him to groan in anticipation. She pressed firmly against his dick as she let gravity pull her towards him and shouted out as he entered her ripping through her maidenhood. Sakura was pulled into a hug as Naruto whispered, "Thank you Sakura for choosing me."

The pink haired kunoichi kissed his lips softly before stating, "I should be thanking you for everything you've done for me."

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "I only ever wanted you to be happy."

Sakura pulled free of his arms and raised up off of his cock until it nearly slipped free and before sliding back down said, "I finally am." They both moaned as he slid back inside her. Sakura started slowly still getting used to the feeling but soon was bouncing on his cock with wild abandon. The medic did nothing to stifle her voice as she was split open time and time again. But after a handful of minutes she switched things up and after having fully impaled herself on his cock, began to rock her hips back and forth against his pubic bone frantically.

She arched back grabbing his knees and moaned loudly when he grabbed her breasts firmly. He flicked the pink diamonds that were her nipples sending shocks of pleasure from them to the building pressure within her. "You feel so incredible inside me, Naruto. Y…you have an incredible cock. Fuck me more!"

Hearing his long time love interest speaking in such a manner drove Naruto wild as he shot forward. He easily picked her up and then planted her in the bed. Placing his arms against the back of her knees he pushed forwarder opening her wider for his cock, as he began to violently slam his hips against her.

Sakura was in ecstasy as every thrust hit against her womb. The pink haired kunoichi felt an especially happy thrill as she knew it was a particularly dangerous time for her. While there were methods to prevent pregnancy, most effective ones required prior forethought. There was an after morning jutsu but Sakura had no intention of using it should their coupling result in a child. But she still alerted Naruto to let him know the potential risks as she said, "Naruto… I'm so close."

"S-so am I," the blond replied as his pace became erratic and his thrusts more violent.

"I…I want you to cum inside me…"

"B-but…"

"Yes… I…I might get pregnant but I want to feel you explode inside me…it's even really dangerous today so I'll almost surely have your baby if you do."

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted redoubling his efforts, the thought of making Sakura pregnant driving him to bury his cock further and deeper inside her.

Sakura felt him swell inside her alerting her to his impending release and locked her ankles behind him just in case he decided to pull out at the last moment. Sakura screamed out, "Naruto!" as she climaxed her legs pulled his hips flush against her.

"Sakura!" The jinchuriki replied giving her milking cunt the cum it was massaging him for. He jerked atop of her as several powerful spurts launched forth into her womb and bathing the egg within. Although this time his tadpoles defied their nature.

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes as they basked in the afterglow of their coupling. However, after several peaceful moments the door was thrown open as an alarmed Shizune quickly entered. She stopped for a moment seeing the two connected on the bed, and Naruto felt Sakura almost possessively pull him closer. However, Shizune continued on while ignoring the protocols for entering the containment tent.

She paused once more as the smell of sex permeating the enclosed space washed over her. Again she felt a pull towards Naruto, although nowhere near as strong as earlier. She filed the information away as she said, "Naruto, we need to get out of the village."

The blond sat up in surprise as he asked, "What!"

"Please just trust me," Shizune said urgently as she handed him the clothes she had taken from where they stored the patients' belongings.

"What do you mean he needs to leave the village with you?" Sakura asked with a hint of challenge and danger.

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she was crouched on the bed as if preparing to keep Shizune from him. To his surprise, Shizune looked like she might attack the girl in turn. Hoping to understand what was going on and to calm the situation down he said, "Shizune, you're not making any sense. What's going on? Why would I need to leave the village?"

"Because they plan to seal your chakra," Shizune said. "Somehow the Daimyo was inside the village without Tsunade's knowledge. They are going to make Sasuke Hokage and to prevent you from becoming a threat or challenging him, they want to seal your chakra."

The news hit Naruto like a punch to the stomach. He sagged sadly as he said, "I…If that's what they think is best then I should comply. Running would only…."

To his surprise, Sakura was suddenly leaping off the bed and tried pulling him from it as well while she stated, "Shizune is right. We need to leave."

"What? You're telling me to become a missing-nin," Naruto said surprised.

Sakura and Shizune nodded in conjunction with Shizune saying, "Please Naruto! That the Daimyo would enter the village means they were likely already planning to do it. They simply might have moved up their plans because of what happened this afternoon."

"I… I can't just abandon the village though," Naruto stated.

Sakura having taken the time to get dressed joined with Shizune as she said, "Please Naruto… for us. I… I have a bad feeling about this."

Naruto wasn't sure but seeing both women so concerned nodded as he began to put his clothes on. "I'll go, but I should do so alone."

Both women ignored him upon hearing him agree as Sakura said, "I'll head home to grab some supplies. It might not be safe to go to your or Naruto's apartments."

More firmly Naruto said, "Look, I should do this alone. There's no reason for both of you to…"

He trailed off as both women gave him a stern look before Shizune addressed Sakura, "We'll take some supplies from the Hospital. We'll meet at the Northern Gate."

"Right," Sakura said running out of the room as Shizune moved to leave as well. She stopped as Naruto asked, "Shizune, why are you willing to become a missing-nin for me?"

Shizune wasn't sure herself but asked, "D…Did this afternoon mean anything for you?"

A part of Naruto wanted to say yes simply out of concern for the kunoichi's feelings, but instead he answered, "I… I don't know. Truthfully, I'm still in shock about everything."

Shizune smiled pleased by his honesty before replying, "I'm in the same position." Stepping up to him, she kissed his lips lightly before adding, "I just want the time to sort out what happened." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him after her so they could grab whatever medical supplies they would need.

* * *

Hinata frowned as she watched both Shizune and Sakura grabbing supplies with her bloodline ability. She imagined that she made quite the sight standing on a water tower with her Byakugan active while in the expensive Kimono that she often wore as she conducted her business as the head of the Hyuuga Clan. After the war her father had nominated her for the position and she had gleefully accepted as she had been proud to finally be acknowledged by him. However, it was shortly after taking the position that she learned she would also be forced to give up on her dreams of being with Naruto as outsiders were not allowed to marry into the main family of the clan.

She had glumly accepted her fate as she didn't have the courage to reject her new responsibilities or her father's acceptance. Some part of her had hoped that she could change the rules in time, but she had quickly learned that her position was simply that of a figurehead for the village while the elders called the shots within the clan. She had recently learned that they had already decided on who she was to marry as they believed their genes would be a good match.

What had brought her out that night was the rumors which had begun circulating through the village that Naruto had sexually assaulted Shizune. She naturally had not believed them, but the person she had heard them from had insisted that the two had been caught in the throes of passion and moreover Naruto was being treated in the hospital. The Hyuuga Kunoichi had resorted to her old habits by spying on the blond and had felt her heart break as she witnessed him and Sakura together. A part of her had hoped that when Shizune had entered that a fight would break out between the two, and while for a moment it looked like one would, to her surprise both women had begun to urge Naruto into action.

What that action was though Hinata wasn't sure. Shifting her focus to where Sakura was she watched the kunoichi packing weapons and food frantically. She paused for a moment giving her apartment an onceover, but then moved to her desk and began writing something. She placed it in an envelope and then leaving her apartment mailed it.

Her gaze moved back to Shizune and Naruto, where she noticed they had finished sealing a few medical supplies into scrolls. They then left the hospital and began to proceed to the north likely linking up with Sakura. Hinata's eyes grew wide as she realized that they were leaving the village and from the stealthy manner they were moving she suspected were in the process of abandoning it.

She quickly began moving to cut them off, as she considered raising an alarm. But not wanting to get Naruto in further trouble simply continued towards them. She wasn't sure why she was moving to stop him, but couldn't deny that deep down a part of her was panicking at the idea she would never see him again. Despite having trouble moving swiftly due to her choice of outfits due to her eyes, she was able to take a path that put her in front of them as they regrouped and headed north.

As they neared the alley she was concealed in, she stepped out expecting to cause all three to stop. To her surprise though both Sakura and Shizune continued on even as Naruto slowed down and quickly pressed their palms to the side of her neck. All control of her body left her as their chakra disrupted her nervous system; she began to collapse to the ground but was caught by Naruto.

She breathed in his scent even as he said, "What's wrong with you two? How could you attack Hinata?"

"We have to go," Sakura said urgently, "Every moment we delay is a moment that those tasked with finding us later will be able to catch up. We don't know how much time we would have before someone checks on you and now they'll know our intentions right away."

"She's right Naruto," Shizune said, "We're pass the point of half-measures."

Naruto grimaced, but nodded as he gently set Hinata down whispering, "I'm sorry."

He began to join the two women, but Hinata struggled to stand only managing to roll over. Reaching for him, she struggled to move knowing she would regret it the rest of her life if she didn't. Still they got further from her so with tears leaving her eyes called after them, "Please! Don't leave me!" She lost sight of him in the darkness so lowered her head towards the ground and began to sob.

A moment later though, she was rolled back over as Naruto lifted her in his arms. She stared up at him as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded, and felt only joy as Naruto began dashing with her in his arms as he left Konoha behind.

* * *

The three kunoichi sat in a bath located in an abandon outpost within Hot-Spring Country. Shizune had been the one to lead everyone to it having learned of its location when she had been traveling with Tsunade. The outpost was located just shy of the Land of Lightning's border and had been used by Hot-Spring Shinobi back when they had been actual ninja. Naruto had run throughout the night creating Shadow Clones to carry Shizune or Sakura in a similar manner as he had Hinata whenever they were tired so that they had reached it in a single day.

Naturally as a result Naruto had arrived dead tired and was currently passed out in a nearby room. The three kunoichi had yet to talk among themselves and had instead busied themselves with cleaning and filling the large tube to wash the road grim from themselves. Now though the three sat inside staring at each other in awkward silence, before Sakura finally asked, "So now what?"

Before either woman could respond Naruto's voice called out, "Perhaps I can answer that." He stepped into the bath, but all three women knew it wasn't the loveable blond they knew who had spoken but the beast that resided inside him.

"Kurama," Sakura said noticing the red-eyes, "Naruto needs his rest."

"And he's getting it, "the fox said sitting down in a cross-legged position, "But I figured I'd take the opportunity to explain how we ended up here."

"You were the one that made Shizune lose control," Sakura said accusingly.

The fox controlling Naruto sighed but responded, "In a manner of speaking I suppose that is accurate. Truthfully though I simply modified the pheromones Naruto gives off to make him more irresistible. Although, it was my intention for you to be the one to surrender your inhibitions."

"Me," Sakura said, "But then… why did…"

The fox shrugged as it explained, "In hindsight it's pretty obvious why Shizune would succumb to her desires. I mean it can't be easy being a thirty-four year old woman with no boyfriend and no prospects."

Shizune frowned at what the fox said, but before she could tell the Bijuu to be silent, Hinata asked, "But why would she sleep with Naruto. Shouldn't there be some sort of attraction?"

The fox smiled as it answered, "Oh there was certainly an attraction, right Shizune?" The dark haired woman blushed in response while Kurama explained, "You humans see things in such amusing ways. You like to believe you are better than the animals around you, but when push comes to shove your instincts and desires are as hardwired in as anything else's. Oh you can rise above them, but with the proper stimuli you'll give in." Focusing on Sakura it stated, "That was my goal with you after all. I was tired of the two of you dancing around how much you wanted each other, so I decided to give you the little push that you needed. It just so happened that Shizune answered the call first."

"But Shizune never indicated that she wanted Naruto," Sakura countered quickly.

"But there was something that she did want though," The fox said giving the Shizune a knowing smile.

Shizune recalled the desire that she had been feeling as she had looked at the pregnant woman in the hospital. She nodded as she answered, "I felt a longing to have a child."

The fox nodded as it said, "I guess congratulations are in order." Shizune looked up in shock as the Bijuu said, "I modified his semen so that they almost assuredly knocked you up. It is probably still a little too early to be sure, but I'd be surprised if you aren't."

Shizune looked at the other two women and noticed that Sakura was rubbing her stomach contently, but it disappeared the moment Kurama said, "Unfortunately, I did the exact opposite for you."

"What!" Sakura said despondently, "Why?"

The fox sighed as it explained, "Because things quickly spiraled well outside of what I had anticipated. I just intended to get Naruto laid so he'd stop mopping about how nobody loves him. The last thing I expected was Sasuke would take advantage of the situation to put himself in the Hokageship. Furthermore, this situation is dangerous enough without his needing to protect two of you especially towards the later end of a pregnancy."

Sakura glared at Kurama obviously unhappy that Shizune would be having his child and she wouldn't as she stated, "It's because of your meddling that Naruto's dream was taken from him."

"I… I don't think that's true," Hinata said softly. All eyes focused on her as she explained, "If what you say is true then I'm here because Naruto's pheromones motivated me to find the courage to speak up before losing him forever." Looking at Shizune she continued, "Shizune couldn't resist Naruto because she knew he would give her a strong child who he would undoubtedly care for by her side. And Sakura although not directly under the influence of them, seeing Shizune with him forced you to act before losing him." Poking her fingers together she nervously continued, "But, I've noticed that among the various councils Sasuke's support has grown, even the elders in my clan seemed willing to work with him. What happened might have moved up their timetable, but it didn't cause it."

The fox nodded in agreement, "Hence why I believe you reacted the way you did Shizune. You sensed the danger to Naruto, and perhaps the child you likely now carry." Focusing on the two apprentices of Tsunade the fox added, "That also explains why despite you two having all the reason in the world not to be getting along right now, you began to work in tandem when the situation became clear."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Hinata said.

Sakura was the one that answered as she explained, "The reason they would want to seal Naruto's chakra is to make him easier to eliminate. They might be afraid he would turn on the village if Sasuke became Hokage, so the most efficient way to handle him would be to seal his chakra and then invite a third party to do your dirty work. Naruto has plenty of enemies who would love to strike at him if they knew he couldn't properly defend himself."

Hinata was surprised as she asked, "D…Do you really think Sasuke would do something like that?"

Sakura nodded and then stated, "He's only ever been motivated by his own self-interests. It took me a while to see it, but there's no denying that if he saw Naruto as a threat he'd eliminate him. If he had changed he wouldn't be trying to steal Naruto's dream from him. It has been his goal for becoming a ninja forever."

Shizune agreed recalling her first encounter with the man who was going to be the father of her child. Focusing on the fox currently in control of him she asked, "Why are you telling us this first? Shouldn't you have explained yourself to Naruto?"

"I will, but he's likely going to be giving me the silent treatment for a while afterwards. Therefore, I need you three to convince him that this is for the best. At the very least if what I and it appears the rest of you fear about Sasuke comes to pass then at least he'll be in a position to stop it. Besides, I think it's time for him to forget about trying to hold the shinobi world together. He should blaze a new path, if Konoha won't recognize him then make it so that they at least come to regret their choice."

"You don't mean…"

"Of course not," Kurama said quickly, "But a person with Naruto's power can literally reshape this world and how it works, much like the First Hokage did by founding Konoha. His going rogue is going to send shockwaves through the Shinobi World, there is no reason for him not to make more."

The three kunoichi looked at each other before Sakura asked, "But where does that leave things for us?"

Kurama gave an amused grin as it said, "Well that is for you to choose, but there's no reason that you can't each find contentment at his side. Plus, if you do manage to convince him to create a stable place for you, then there's no reason each of you couldn't have one or two of his brats." The Bijuu ended its control over Naruto's body causing him to slump over and begin snoring. The three kunoichi smiled as Naruto rolled over onto his back causing his snoring to grow in volume, but then their gazes drifted to each other as they considered the fox's words.

**Next Chapter: Growing the Pride**

**Author's note: Well here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope in time it comes to be as enjoyed as Eroninja. But for now Eroninja is going to be my main focus so this story will probably be updated extremely sporadically. Furthermore, while I do know where I intend to take this story, it isn't anywhere near as planned out as Eroninja which is why for the moment I've suspended the poll on my Fanfiction dot net profile and have added a new one for potential women to join with Naruto in this story. I don't plan to introduce a lot of characters from other media as I did for Eroninja although I might add nine if you know what I mean.**

**Now to explain where the idea for this story came from will involve some spoilers for Eroninja if you aren't up to date of are reading it on Fanfiction. If that is the case please note that there are 59 chapters for it on FicWad. Now if you are still here as some people no doubt recall when I explained how Kiyomi made Naruto and his lovers immortal in Eroninja but at the expense that they not have children, it kicked off a debate about it. Now I to be honest was rather surprised by it since I'm of the opinion that giving up the right to procreate in exchange for a functional immortality is a pretty fair trade. That Naruto in that story also didn't necessarily want them since he knew it would require an extreme amount of effort when he simply wants to be with and enjoy his lovers is I suppose my way of showing him to be more of a thinker than a person ruled solely by his desires.**

**I recall one of the arguments being made against Kiyomi's reason that eventually you'd have a bunch of immortals using up the world's resources being invalid because it would take a long time. But in truth to me that is why a person who thinks things through wouldn't do such a thing, since they know that just because a problem is a long way off it doesn't mean they shouldn't take steps today to prevent it. In my opinion the person that needs to have their cake and eat it too so to speak, is a person ruled by their desires.**

**And that is ultimately what is going to be the primary difference between the Naruto in this story and the one in Eroninja. The Naruto in this story is going to be ruled more by his instincts, especially as the story progresses. The might act the same in certain situations, but the reasons for doing it will be vastly different. For instance in Chapter 59 Naruto challenged Koreshige to show Hana he cared for her. The Naruto in this story would do the same and for the same reason, but also to display his dominace over the other man. He'd then likely have his way with both Tsume and Hana as well as any other Inuzuka willing and present for good measure.**

**That is where the first nugget of an idea came from; the second part is kind of my personal rebuke against Sasuke being allowed back into Konoha. On my Deviantart profile this matter has been discussed and one thing that stuck with me was it being pointed out that if Sasuke avails himself well during the war he should be allowed back. However, I believe that its not what a person does that matters but what motivates him to do it. Sasuke to me for the most part has always been a selfish character motivated only by what he wants. His getting a free pass because he stood up on the side of good doesn't make him a good person, he simply recognized that Tobi, Madara, and then Black Zetsu's plan would have screwed him over as readily as everyone else. Now if he dies heroically sacrificing himself for the good of others then I'd be open to discussing that there might be a core of goodness in him still. But until then he is still a bastard, and this story is going to be my, this is why we don't invite bastards back into the village dissertation.**

**Finally the reason I'm posting this now, although there is still a lot of plotting to be done, is to lock in some of the details before canon does it for me. While I like to believe I can make about anything work, if Sasuke does go all heroic self-sacrifice on me then I'd lose the second idea which I think will make this story work. **

**PS: I should hopefully have the next Limelight chapter and LBB chapter ready next weekend. So until next time take care.**


	2. Expanding the Pride

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Expanding the Pride**

A month as missing-nin had passed far quicker than Sakura suspected it would. She was of the belief that the reason was that outside of missing her friends and mother, she felt it was rather sad she wasn't including her father in that estimate, she had truly never been happier. A lot of that happiness was due to her new relationship with Naruto, although there were still quite a few things to figure out at least in regards to the other two women connected with him.

One reason the month had passed so quickly for her was due to her being in a state of almost constant arousal. Underwear for her was a thing of the past and for the most part unless in disguise when visiting the town closest to the abandoned outpost they were calling home, she would be dressed in her thigh high shinobi sandals, her skirt, and a red bikini top she had bought. Without her shorts, her pink skirt did very little to hide her almost constant arousal. But that was fine with her as it left her "open for pleasure" as she called it since she had given her explicit permission that any time Naruto felt in the mood he could use her body as he pleased. To her great joy, while he had started off rather tentative in his accepting her standing invitation, as time had progressed and she always accepted his lusts without complaint he had become bolder and more aggressive.

Sakura had a hard time not running a finger across her slit as she recalled their last tryst. She had been outside practicing her shuriken techniques since although it didn't appear that Konoha's hunter squads had picked up their trail that didn't mean they could let their skills rust. Naruto had come out to join her and she had seen the glint of arousal in his eyes. After a few moments as she was pulling her shuriken from the tree that she had painted her target on, he had approached her. Grabbing her around the waist he had planted his lips against the nape of her neck and then pushed her forward so that her hands rested against the tree. A moment later he was inside her driving her wild as he worked to plant more of his seed inside her.

Sakura shivered as she recalled cumming on his shaft as he filled her to capacity and then some. She smirked as in the past month her womb had never been without its daily injection of fresh semen. But despite that she had yet to get knocked up. She frowned since for the most part she wasn't sure how their situation could be improved to the point where the Bijuu would feel it okay to undo what it had done to prevent her from getting pregnant. She had considered trying to use her medical ninjutsu to counter the effects but not being sure how that would affect a child conceived from such conditions had refrained. Furthermore, since the fox was probably the only one operating with an entirely clear head she figured it was right to be concerned about the danger they were in.

But that brought Sakura back to how to improve their situation so she could have Naruto's next child. The first thing she figured they needed to do was establish a formal understanding between Shizune, Hinata, and her. Thus far the three of them had kind of skirted around the subject, which had worked in Sakura's favor since at present she was the one most comfortable with her relationship with Naruto. She was rather surprised that in truth she wasn't really bothered by the other women. But, upon reflecting over it, she believed that while a part of the explanation laid in the pheromones Naruto was still giving off, in truth a great deal of it was due to her pursuit of Sasuke in her youth.

Back then it had been an all or nothing proposition on who would be with him and she had tossed aside her friendship with Ino all for a boy that had barely acknowledged the affection of the many girls throwing themselves at him. Yet now she couldn't say it was quite so clean cut, especially since Naruto had already impregnated Shizune. When Naruto had found out, after Shizune had confirmed it, it had made Sakura a little jealous not to be the one since he had begun treating her like she was glass. The other two women could tell that Shizune had enjoyed the attention even as she had assured the blond it was a little early to be dotting on her in such a manner. While not quite as frisky as her, Shizune had also continued her physical relationship with Naruto although in a less over the top fashion. Shizune had also made it clear in the bath after their talk with Kurama that she fully intended to, as she wasn't willing to lose out on the pleasure Naruto had shown her was possible and also wanted to build a family with the father of her child.

That Sakura was sure was ultimately the goal of all three women, but one given their current circumstances would be rather hard to fulfil. A life as a missing-nin was truthfully not one in which a child should be raised. Sakura saw the concern on both Naruto and Shizune's faces, since at a moment's notice they might need to flee whatever home they built. A life on the run was truthfully no life in which to raise a child.

But that wasn't the only avenue open to them naturally. Another path would be to join another Shinobi Village. But that could present other problems for them and likely the shinobi world at large. First, while the other villages would likely love for Naruto to join them, they would have to be strong enough to defend itself from attack should Konoha make an issue of it. With Sasuke calling the shots, Sakura didn't doubt that he would make a political play to have Naruto returned, and while some villages might be willing to defy the new Hokage. They might comply after attempting to extract Kurama depending on how Sasuke worded his request much like Konoha had managed to give Kumo the Byakugan without actually giving it to them.

Still as options went it was probably the easiest way to build a stable life for them. Kumo would likely be extremely willing to take Naruto and Hinata in. The pink-haired Kunoichi had heard rumors that the shnobi of Kumo had returned to their old habits of stealing bloodlines and secret jutsu in order to rebuild their forces. Sakura had the feeling though that Hinata wouldn't be exactly thrilled by the idea since they might institute policies that would make future generations little more than breeding machines to spread the Byakugan as quickly as possible. Not to mention it might motivate her clan into joining any war efforts to have her returned or eliminated to prevent such a thing from occurring.

Iwagakure on the other hand would likely be a hard sell even for Naruto. He had spent much of the past two years trying to derail the Tsuchikage's attempts to instigate a new round of conflicts. Sakura had little doubt the man would relish having Naruto now be an integral part of his plans, not to mention it would likely push Konoha and Iwa to the brink of war. Something the Tsuchikage wanted since after the war's end he had spent a lot of his rise to power rekindling the old feuds and hatreds.

On the other hand while Kirigakure would likely want to welcome them, it had already been the weakest of the Five Villages before the War and had suffered even more losses as a result of it. The sad truth was that the Mizukage would likely have to turn them away simply because her country didn't have the strength to go toe to toe with the other villages. Naruto would be a powerful asset, but if something should happen to him the outcome would be all but clear.

That left Suna, which was the best choice out of all, but everything that made it such was also why she doubted Naruto would go as it would put Gaara in an extremely difficult situation. Not to mention with it still maintaining its alliance to Konoha, Sasuke could simply demand that they be returned. Gaara could refuse the request, but it would likely result in the dissolving of the treaty between the two villages. Something she was sure Naruto would want to avoid.

The next available option would be to start a shinobi village of their own, which was truthfully a lot easier said than done. Firstly in the current extremely competitive environment that the other villages found themselves in, they likely wouldn't want a new upstart joining the fray. That fact was what led into the next problem, which was that there were decidedly few countries, especially Minor Countries, that would be willing to let a new village be created in their borders and that could invite one or more Shinobi Village to attack them. The Sound Village had been one of the few founded since the creation of the current system, and it had only been because Orochimaru had found a Daimyo long on ambition and short on intelligence.

Now Naruto likely did have a few more options in that regard considering the number of Daimyo, and female ones at that, who felt beholden to him. But there again Sakura felt Naruto would hesitate to take advantage of those connections since it could put both them and their countries in danger.

The final option was to abandon the continent for a new one and hope putting enough distance between them and Konoha meant they would be forgotten. Sakura didn't believe that was something any of them were wholly interested in; since there was no guarantee they would be left alone. Plus, Sakura didn't want to see Naruto's greatness forgotten. She wanted to remind the Shinobi World why he was someone to be respected. She believed she had a plan that in time would let them create a home for themselves and perhaps show Konoha they had made a mistake.

The first stage of it though hinged on first coming to terms with Hinata and Shizune as well as getting them on board. She felt it might be a rather tough sell since in essence it would be inviting other women into the fold so to speak. She suspected that was something Kurama actually was intending as the fox had refused to undo the alterations it had made to Naruto's pheromones. For Sakura that was a sign that the Bijuu felt it was too good of an advantage to give up. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't fault that logic since she doubted many women would be able to fight Naruto at their best as their bodies grew flustered. Not to mention if played correctly it might cause others to flock to his side.

Sakura was a little surprised that the thought of other women didn't really bother her. She guessed that it was likely tied to her pursuit of Sasuke, and as a result of her temporary loss of her friendship with Ino. She realized that it might have been better to work something out, and having seen how Naruto acted with both Shizune and Hinata, she was sure he cared for each.

Before, Sakura initiated her plan though she first wanted all of them to be coming from a similar relationship level. To that end, she felt it was time she helped Hinata take the plunge. The green eyed medic, wondered how it was that Hinata had thus far resisted the call to take Naruto as a lover. She suspected though that it did stem from her incredible shyness which although the pheromones had helped her to open up, she was likely resisting the more primal urges they tended to awaken. Sakura did suspect though that Hinata was succumbing to them and may have even taken to using her Byakugan to spy on either Shizune or her when they were with Naruto. The idea sent a tingle from her pussy through her spine as she decided on how best to show Naruto that not only did she not mind him taking other lovers, but was going to actively encourage it. She stood as she went in search of Shizune to make sure that she would agree with her idea since they would likely need all three of them to convince Naruto for the next part of her plan.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the main hall of the abandoned Hot-Water outpost that she along with Naruto and the others called home. The outpost was relatively small consisting of the main room, which is where the shinobi likely had spent most of their time as it had the cooking utilities and a decent size table. The rest consisted of a bathing area, and two sets of bedrooms which Hinata believed was use to separate the sexes as each was large enough to house several people. Sadly, the only one being held to that standard was her.

Hinata sighed at that as she had been too self-disciplined to let the urges she felt drive her to force herself upon Naruto. Something she regretted almost daily, but she was trying to maintain some sense of composer. The reason of which was that she was ashamed of her abandoning her duty to her clan, for what amounted to selfish reasons. At the time it had seemed so important that she not let Naruto leave her behind, but currently she felt more like a fifth wheel than anything else.

It wasn't a feeling which stemmed from the actions of the other two women or even Naruto. However, as both Sakura and even Shizune to a lesser degree seemed to become more and more promiscuous around the jinchuriki. Hinata had become unsure of what her role would be. While returning wasn't really an option unless she was willing to claim Naruto had kidnapped her, she also wasn't sure what kept her around. After all, he had both Sakura and Shizune, which while on the surface should have made making a claim for the blond man easy. However, for her the opposite seemed to be the case. One reason was because according to Naruto, Kurama was refusing to undo the modifications it had made to its host's pheromones. Hinata knew this made Naruto a little uncomfortable about his current situation, although he never refused either woman when they made their desires know. Furthermore, she had noticed that he had begun initiating a few of them with Sakura.

Still, he was always kind and respectful around her, which made Hinata a little crazy as she couldn't deny there were days where she hoped Naruto would come up to her and ripe the expensive kimono she still wore off her body and ravage her. She knew that if she tried to start things the pheromones would likely keep her from chickening out, but Hinata didn't want Naruto thinking her feelings for him were born of them. But another reason she feared letting go was due to her being scared that he might reject her. After the war, Naruto had finally tried to address her confession from Pain's attack on the village. He had apologized that it had taken so long, and she had quickly assured him that she understood. But it soon became apparent that he was about to tell her that his heart was still set on Sakura. Before the words had left his lips though, she had interrupted him to tell him that she was being elevated to the position of clan head.

Hinata now knew that it wouldn't have made a difference to hear the words, but at the time it had allowed her to at least hang onto the hope that she could make him see her in a similar way. She guessed that was another reason she had yet to act on her desires since a part of her was aware that since Naruto did have Sakura, there was really no hope for her. She after all didn't have the benefit of having started a physical relationship with Naruto before settling into their current circumstances such as Shizune did.

She heard movement coming from the room that Naruto was currently sleeping in with Shizune. A moment later the woman appeared, and although her look hadn't changed nearly as much as Sakura's had. Hinata had noticed that as time progressed, the black robe that the black-haired medic wore had become more and more open around her chest as if to tempt Naruto. The woman stretched as she prepared to take her turn on night watch before focusing on Hinata to ask kindly, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"A little," Hinata lied since she had purposely stayed up for an opportunity to put a few of her urges to rest.

Shizune nodded before stating, "Well try to get some rest. Konoha's hunter-nin while being hampered in their search for us during the day will be most active at night. We'll need you awake and alert during your shift."

Hinata inclined her head in recognition of Shizune's point as she replied, "I'll try again in a little bit." Indicating her glass of warm milk she added, "I'm trying a trick my mother showed me when I had trouble sleeping."

"Well I hope it works," Shizune said moving for the entrance. She stepped out into the night and several minutes later Sakura appeared.

The pink-haired kunoichi gave her a warm smile before heading straight for the room Shizune had just vacated. Hinata quickly finished the last of her milk and returned to the room that for the most part she only shared with the other two women part time as they each took turns sleeping with Naruto. Pulling the sash of her kimono, she took it off and folded it placing it on one of the empty beds along with her undergarments. She then climbed into the one she used nightly and activated her bloodline limit.

She watched Sakura almost cat like crawl from the foot of the bed between a snoozing Naruto's outstretched legs. Much like her, the pink-haired kunoichi had divested herself of all her clothes and upon reaching Naruto stuck her hand into the fly of the boxers which he wore to pull out his cock. She kissed the end of it, before licking the head causing it to stir.

Hinata, as had become her nightly ritual began to rub the middle finger of her hand against her slit, which quickly moistened at the pleasurable touch. She whimpered as Sakura ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft like she was licking a popsicle and upon reaching the tip of the now erect and massive phallus kissed the end again, before parting her lips to take him into her mouth.

The Hyuuga sped up the pace of her finger as she timed her finger's movements with Sakura's bobbing head. She moaned out as she watched Sakura pause for a moment before slowly lowering her mouth down his cock. Hinata had noticed that the kunoichi took more of his shaft into her mouth then she had the previous night as she nearly swallowed two-thirds of the nearly foot-long piece of meat.

Naruto awoke from the pleasure and although Hinata couldn't hear it upon seeing his pink-haired lover trying to deepthroat him could practically imagine the, "Oh fuck," that she read from his lips.

Sakura released his cock from her throat and smiled up at him as she stroked him. Hinata could hear the insincerity in Sakura's voice as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he asked, "Why don't I believe you?"

Sakura pouted cutely before sucking on the end of his dick, her eyes filled with both pleasure and lust before letting him slip free as she answered, "I don't know, maybe because now that you're awake I can really enjoy sucking your delicious cum from you."

Sakura took him in her mouth once more and swirled her tongue around his cockhead. She began bobbing faster on his shaft, and moaned into it as Naruto placed his hand on the back of her head to force her down further on it. She opened her throat and let his dick slid down it as she fought not to gag around the fat dick. Naruto groaned especially as she pushed the final few inches necessary so that all of his length knew the warm wetness that was her mouth and throat. Sakura held the position for a few seconds before pulling back so that she could once more taste oxygen.

Hinata by now had slid her finger into her quim and was actively pumping her hips against her hand as she watched Sakura practically worship his dick. As she recaptured her breath from swallowing his flesh sword, the pinkette said, "Naruto, let me try something new."

"Sure," Naruto said eager to see what the kunoichi had up her sleeve.

She smiled pleased at him before kissing up his body and straddling his lap. She moaned softly feeling his cock beneath her drenched pussy, but kissed him as she reached for the pillow behind him. Pulling the pillowcase off of it, she leaned back from Naruto with a thin trail of saliva still connecting their tongues. She then held it before Naruto, who gave her a confused look before she used it to blindfold him.

Pushing him back so that he laid down she said, "Now lay still while I make you feel incredible."

Sakura then to Hinata's surprise seemed to look right at her as if she too had the Byakugan. Then using the hand signals shinobi used to communicate in situations that required silence Sakura signed, "I know you're watching." Hinata gasped as the pink-haired kunoichi added, "Why don't you join us?" She slid off of Naruto to kneel on the floor next to the bed and put her mouth back to work pleasing his cock.

Hinata watched as Sakura bobbed in his lap even as she continued to beckon her into the room with her finger. Almost like she had been under a hypnotic trance, she found herself before the bedroom door with almost no recollection of having made a conscious effort to move. She slowly opened the door though and her pussy positively flooded as she was bathed in the pheromones Naruto was giving off. Sakura's slurping noises covered the sound of the door opening, but still the pink hair woman knew that she had company.

She stopped her sucking in favor of jerking his cock as she looked back at the Hyuuga who shut down her Byakugan now that she could see Naruto in the flesh. Despite the darkness, she had little trouble seeing Sakura's deft fingers as they glided over Naruto's shaft and glistened with her saliva and his precum. She soundlessly approached, and was pulled to her knees by Sakura as soon as she was within arm's length.

Sakura let go of Naruto's cock causing him to groan as he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura said to her blindfolded lover, "I'm not going to leave you unfulfilled."

Sakura grabbed Hinata's forearm and guided her hand to his hard shaft. Hinata closed her hand around it, and felt his dick twitch in her grasp. She slowly began to stroke him causing the man to moan, "Fuck, Sakura it's like you changed up your whole style."

Sakura pressed her nude body against Hinata's back as she asked, "Really, maybe it's because of the blindfold. It doesn't feel bad does it?"

"N…no," Naruto grunted as the grip around his shaft tightened for a moment. He found it a little strange since it seemed to be in reaction to Sakura's words as opposed to his own but explained, "It's just you're not usually so gentle. Sorry, that came out wrong…"

"It's okay," Sakura said amused, "I know I tend to get a little wild. But that's because you make me that way. I'm going to try something new using my mouth now."

Hinata's eyes went wide, but the knowledge that she'd finally get to know Naruto's taste caused her pussy to begin drooling so that it ran down her thighs. Sakura held her hair back as she leaned forward and began to lick the end of his dick. She held back a moan as she got her first taste of his cum causing her to suck the tip and swirl her tongue around. She then sucked on the end before bobbing experimentally. She wasn't surprised that she could only take half comfortably considering how long it had taken Sakura to practice to her current point. She didn't try to mirror the pink-haired kunoichi's actions as she instead let him slip free of her lips and began to tease the underside of his cock head with her tongue.

Naruto groaned, "Shit Sakura don't tease me," as he reached for Hinata.

Before Naruto buried his hand in Hinata's hair Sakura pushed it away saying, "Relax, Naruto. I've got something really special in store for you."

Sakura clued Hinata in to what she was thinking by grabbing the Hyuuga's ample tits. She pressed them together and then nodded towards Naruto's cock. Hinata nodded in understanding as she climbed onto the bed between his legs where she knelt before him. She then lowered her chest to his cock and surrounding it between her tits wrapped her arms around her chest as she began to use her mammories to massage his manhood.

Naruto had begun to wonder what had gotten into Sakura as she was being far more reserved then she had ever been. But, upon feeling his dick getting squeezed between to marshmallow like pillows he had to peek. Pulling the blindfold from his eyes he was shocked to see a naked Hinata with his cock sandwich between her tits. His gaze drifted to Sakura as she teasingly said, "Ah, you peeked. I'm guessing since my titties couldn't engulf that behemoth you call a cock it was a dead giveaway that it wasn't me."

Before Naruto could give a response Hinata's tongue darted out as she licked the very tip of his cock to collect some of the pre-cum gathering there. "Shit," he said as his hips jerked involuntarily, "I'm cumming!"

Hinata surprised him as she latched her lips around the end of his dick while he began firing spurt after spurt of his thick white cream. The Hyuuga kunoichi caught it all although some did manage to escape and dribble down her chin. Once he was finished, she let his dick go with a wet pop before leaning back with a pleased expression on her face. She moaned in delight as she savored his warm jizz before swallowing.

She wiped at the thin trail on her chin with her index finger and licked the end of it moaning with lust as she wanted more. Naruto looked at the two kunoichi noting that Hinata's gaze was clouded over with desire as she crawled towards him. "Hmm, she's got it bad now," Sakura said watching Hinata climb on top of Naruto.

"S…Sakura what's going on?"

Before Sakura could answer him, Hinata said, "Naruto… don't you want me?"

The blond looked to Sakura, who smiled at him before stating, "Answer the girl."

"Hinata, I…I do… but this is because of the…."

Hinata caused him to trail off as she pressed her lips to his. Naruto stiffened at first causing her to pull back to state, "Sakura invited me to join you. I have been fighting my desires all this time… because I didn't want to get between you two. B…But I can't fight it any longer… I'm glad that I feel this way. I… I know that Sakura is your first love, but if she's willing to share you then do you think it's possible you could come to love me too?"

Hinata looked like she might cry depending on his answer. He cupped her face as he said, "You gave up so much for me, Hinata. I do desire you, and know that I can easily love you. It's just…" He trailed off seeing Hinata's tears disappear as pure happiness entered her gaze. Although, a little uncomfortable with the situation since he didn't know how things would work out between the three women and him. He nonetheless decided not to fight the feelings bubbling up from his heart upon seeing just how much he meant to the nude woman before him. Finding any further words would be lacking he pulled her towards him as he kissed her deeply.

Hinata mewed into his mouth as their tongues danced due to Naruto beginning to fondle one of her heavy breasts. She grabbed his cock, which she began to stroke back to full hardness. She tried to mount him, but she suddenly was spun onto her back causing her to exclaim, "N… Naruto, I…"

"Shh," Naruto said breaking the kiss and gently stroking her cheek, "I promise you'll be filled with me soon enough. But first I have to have a taste of this sweet scent filling my nose."

Hinata wondered what he meant for a moment before he began moving down her body. Upon realizing she tried to cover her pussy with her hands, as she stated, "D…Don't it's dirty."

The blond gave her a wide grin as he pried her hands away before saying, "It doesn't smell dirty." He gave her cunt a lick causing her to gasp as he added, "It certainly doesn't taste dirty." Hinata's response died on her lips as Naruto began to explore her coochie with his tongue.

* * *

Sakura watched as Hinata's hands bunched up the sheet beneath her as her hips almost unconsciously began to jerk against Naruto's tongue. The pink-haired medic had her fingers working over her pussy even as she made mental notes about the encounter between Naruto and Hinata. She had been a little surprised by just how timid Hinata had been, although as she watched the Hyuuga woman moan, she believed that was fading quickly. In truth, Sakura had believed that much like Shizune the woman would have quickly lost control of herself. She was kind of worried that didn't appear to be the case, but she suspected that there were several factors at play. The first was that Hinata had denied herself what she wanted for so long the pheromones likely had lost much of their potency almost like she had built up an immunity to them.

This proved slightly problematic as she knew that when Naruto heard what she planned, it would require him to go against his more gentle nature. He seemed to be getting over it with her at least, but that was because he knew he could simply bend her over a table and fuck her to his heart's content and while she didn't expect him to be quite so forceful with others. He would need in a sense to make quick kills.

Sakura had been studying the pheromones effects on not just herself but the other women present, just as she had suspected and later confirmed Shizune had been. When they had compared notes, both women had been a little surprised by the changes the other had noted in them. Shizune for instance hadn't even really noticed that her robe was tied in a way that her breasts were almost as exposed as Tsunade's were. Sakura also had been surprised to learn that Shizune believed her strategy wasn't just born of her understanding the feeling of pursuing a boy with the stakes of losing him or her friends. But of a more animal like understanding that by growing the number of lovers Naruto had, the better they would be able to defend themselves from attacks. Shizune pointed out that Sakura's strategy seemed perfectly reasonable to her, even though society would expect neither of them to be satisfied until they were the sole woman tied to Naruto.

Sakura couldn't deny that was true, even though she had felt she arrived at her idea through reason. Shizune had pointed out that the reason it felt right was likely due to the influence of the pheromones he was giving off. They both had agreed that it was likely that Naruto was likely being affected by not so much by his own, but by the changes occurring in the women around him. Naruto for example while on a cognitive level at times appeared uneasy with the current situation, it hadn't stopped him from enjoying it on an instinctual one. He had originally tried to resist Shizune when she first seduced him, but now accepted her affections as readily as he did Sakura's and now Hinata's.

Sakura doubted that he would exhibit any of the uneasiness with Hinata simply as he grew more and more used to having more than one lover. Naturally though that didn't mean Naruto would be quite as collected upon hearing that both Sakura and Shizune intended for him to gather more. Hinata, might propose a problem if she didn't sign on for their plan, but watching the Hyuuga nearing a climax from Naruto's tongue she didn't think that would be a problem. Primarily since Hinata would understand that under society's rules she would not be in the position that she was currently.

Sakura found it harder and harder to keep her mental journal as she neared her own release. Working her clit, she exploded at the same time Hinata did. Naruto eagerly drank the Hyuuga's essence as she came hard. Sakura then pulled her slick fingers from her snatch licking them as she noted a sexual glaze coming over Hinata's eyes telling the pink-haired woman that their little group had a new member.

* * *

Hinata felt the damn of her reservations break as she came. A part of her had tried to keep her composer since she had still been able to feel Sakura's eyes on her. But now it was as if she understood how silly that had been. If anything, knowing Sakura was watching turned her on even more, so that as Naruto climbed up her body she eagerly kissed him while tasting herself on his lips. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Fuck me, Naruto. I need to feel you inside me." Her actions followed her words as she tried to maneuver her hips so that his cock would enter her.

He groaned and Hinata noticed Sakura's presence on the bed as she said while reaching between his legs and fondling his testicles. "You heard her stud. Claim her as your woman."

Sakura lined his shaft with Hinata's opening and unable to deny himself the satisfaction of taking the beautiful Hyuuga he pushed forward. Hinata moaned out in both pain and pleasure as Naruto pushed through her hymen to make her his. Naruto paused to give her a moment to grow accustomed to his girth, but then with little build up began to pound her cunt while holding nothing back.

Hinata cries grew louder as Naruto pushed on the back of her knees until then rested against her shoulder opening her wider for his cock. She felt it tingle in every fiber of her being as he repeatedly poked the entrance to her womb on every down stroke. She closed her eyes to bask in the feeling, but soon felt a soft pair of lips against hers. She instinctively opened her mouth and found the tongue that met hers was slimmer and more agile then Naruto's. She quickly realized that she was kissing Sakura, but rather than be repulsed she actually grew more excited especially as it seemed to drive Naruto wild inside her.

Sakura broke the kiss to ask, "It's incredible isn't it, Hinata?"

"Yes…" the Hyuuga moaned breathlessly, "T…Thank you for letting me be…."

"You don't need to thank me," Sakura said making eye contact with Naruto. "I'm happy to see you finally getting to be claimed by the man you so long desired. It wouldn't be right for me to stand in your way."

Hinata found it difficult to concentrate but tried to respond, "But, others…"

Sakura interrupted her to state, "Who cares what others think. This is our chance to build a world where we can both have what we want, and we both want him."

"Yes!" Hinata cried out as Sakura began to rub her clit as Naruto continued to mold her insides around him. "Naruto, please fuck me forever. I've wanted you for so long. Please make me yours."

"You already are," Naruto grunted stabbing her womb one last time before releasing his seed deep inside her. He pumped his hips a few more times to wring out the last few shots of his cum before pulling out. He groaned as Sakura immediately began to suck on the end of it causing him to shiver as she moaned around it sending pleasant vibrations through him. She then lowered her mouth to Hinata's cunt to lick away some of the cum that began to appear from the Hyuuga's freshly fucked cunt.

"You're not finished yet are you?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to puff up a little at the hint of a challenge in her voice. He was about to tackle her to show him how much stamina he had remaining, but Hinata intercepted him pushing him back on the bed. She quickly grabbed his cock and buried it back in her cunt. She began to bounce on his dick causing both her and Naruto to cry out as he reached up to grab her tits while meeting her downwards thrusts with his own.

Sakura smirked as she watched the two, but having hoped to lure Naruto into fucking her, she crawled over Naruto's head. She moaned as he immediately kissed her pussy, so leaned forward and began to suck on one of Hinata's nipples as his tongue drove her wild.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Hinata had officially become his lover and by the end of that day she had discarded her formal kimono for a black and purple jacket like she had worn in Konoha. But rather than wearing it closed thus hiding away her curves, she wore it open revealing a fishnet halter-top and tight short shorts that almost looked spray painted on. On her feet she wore knee high shinobi sandals. Furthermore, much like Sakura, Hinata had made it very clear that the more time he spent with his cock inside her the happier she'd be.

Recalling the night of her change, Naruto had been buried deep in Hinata who was on all fours. He had just deposited a load of his cum inside Sakura, which the Hyuuga was trying to suck out even as she was about to receive another load of her own. However the sound of somebody clearing their throat had put a stop to the activity as Shizune stood in the doorway watching them. Although she did appear upset she directed her ire to Sakura as she said, "I thought your plan had you simply getting them together. Not joining in on the escapades and thus leaving me on watch the rest of the night."

Sakura did appear contrite as she apologized, "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Shizune's gaze lingered on her fellow medic as she said, "Mmhmm, so it appears." She shifted to Naruto as she asked, "Can you please create some clones to keep watch?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he pulled free of Hinata's quim to make the appropriate sign. Two naked clones appeared which despite their nudity quickly left the room to keep the home secure. Naruto guessed the fun was over, but then to his shock Shizune dropped to her knees before him and began cleaning his rod of the two women whose essence coated it. Naruto groaned and was long past trying to rationalize his lovers' behavior as he simply enjoyed the dark-haired woman's tongue which was soon joined by the other two women present.

Naruto fell back against the bed as he enjoyed the triple blowjob as every inch of his dick was bathed and teased before Shizune climbed atop him. Pulling her robe open she revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties beneath. She had started things off, but by morning all three of his lovers had received multiple doses of his seed before they all collapsed together in the center of the bed.

By midafternoon they had all recovered, which was when Sakura had explained how she believed that they should proceed to build a secure home for them. It had basically boiled down to a belief that he should take as many lovers as he could to build up their numbers. He hadn't been too surprised that Shizune agreed, since he had been sure that Sakura had likely run her idea by her fellow medic before proceeding. But he had been shocked when Hinata quickly concurred since he didn't think either woman had approached the subject with her. He had feared it was due to the pheromones that he was releasing, and all three women had quickly agreed that it was likely. But Hinata had explained that it was also because she recognized that Naruto had touched other people's hearts as similarly as he had hers, and as such didn't want to deny them their chances to be happy with him.

Still, while his loins had obviously loved the idea, a part of him was still rather hesitant which was why he had told his lovers that he needed time to think. After all, while now he obviously had no problem taking any of the women attached to him with the other two present, at first he had tried to keep his desires for them separate. Sakura had made it difficult since her bold attire had him almost constantly erect. But after the night they had all spent together he realized it had been rather silly especially as it became apparent that they were all working together. Especially as the week had progressed since although they had agreed to give him time to think it was apparent they were trying to seduce him into complying.

A plan that seemed to be working, but the idea of having more women join his bed while extremely intoxicating also filled him with some concern. After all, it had seemed like his lovers almost at times expected him to simply fuck women into submitting to him as soon as it became apparent his pheromones were affecting them in order to expand their ranks. He wasn't exactly sure if that was something that he could do, since although they had assured him that his pheromones would only truly affect women with the predisposition to join him. He also knew it would be taking advantage of them when their instincts were calling the shots so they might come to regret it with no option but to remain by his side.

"What's so wrong with that," a voice said in the back of his mind, "I think I've proven my point that letting your instincts run wild can be preferable to denying yourself what you want."

Naruto was surprised that the voice of Kurama sounded distinctly more feminine, but he ignored it in favor of saying, "I'm still not talking to you."

Kurama sighed annoyed as the fox replied from the darkness of the seal, "Stop being so stubborn. Can you truly say you regret your current situation? You have three beautiful women all hot for you and eager to have your children. Why do you think Sakura has put so much thought into her strategy? And it's a damn good one; if you can convince those three Daimyo to become your lovers and to work together they can overnight create a new major elemental country. Throw in the woman that is in charge of the theocracy of Demon Country and your territory would rival any major country."

"That's the problem though," Naruto countered forgetting his statement to ignore the fox until it undid the changes it made to him, "They likely would go along with anything I say because of these fucking pheromones."

"Really," the fox stated amused, "Did you not consider that while they might give in more readily that it would simply be because they were acting in their instinctual best interests?"

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked wavering slightly.

He could almost picture the grin that appeared on Kurama's face as it stated, "Think about it. Your pheromones are a natural part of you. I've only made it so that they were slightly more potent. Why do you think Tsunade asked if you changed colognes? She was feeling the effects as readily as every woman you encountered. But, not every woman you did reacted to you the same, I believe in Tsunade's case it's because while she does desire you as a man, her window for having children has closed so she was more readily able to resist you. Shizune on the other hand desired a child and was aware of her biology telling her time was wasting away. She choose you not just because of the pheromones, but because there was no better man for her to mate with. You stand at the pinnacle of the shinobi world, like a great cat of a pride you can have your pick of women that would gladly bear your children since in this violent world it can help guarantee their survival. Not to mention their own by living in your shadow. All your pheromones are doing is passing this information along on a scent based level."

Naruto sighed before replying, "Look Kurama, for most of my life I desired two things, Sakura's affections and to become Hokage. Now I have the first, but we're missing-nin likely being hunted, and while you are right I'm happy to be with both Shizune and Hinata, it just seems strange for them to be encouraging me to find more women. Not to mention, I'm going to be a father and I'm not sure what to do."

"I understand Naruto, but you need to hurry up and make a decision. You can't stay here forever, and if you don't act soon much like how I set this in motion, you might find yourself in a situation of someone else's design as well. It would be much wiser to be the one setting events in motion rather than be caught up in the wake of other people's plots, especially as sooner than you expect you will be a father. Shouldn't you want to create an as stable environment for the child as possible?"

Naruto frowned, but couldn't deny that Kurama's words did carry a certain weight to them.

* * *

Samui was looking out a window in a town located in Hot-Water country. Her attention was pulled from it as a gargled voice emerged from the radio, "Fox Den, this is Survey Six, I believe we have positive confirmation on Target: Raven." Samui frowned as she watched Darui stand from the couch he had been lounging on as he asked, "Any sign of the others?"

"Negative sir," the voice returned, "Bubblegum, Lavender, and Whiskers do not appear to be present. Also, she looks like she is here buying supplies so it is likely they are holed up in the nearby outpost. Should we move to intercept?"

Darui considered for a moment before replying, "No, remain out of sight and have teams Echo One, Seven, and Three take up positions along the route out of town heading to the outpost. Report if she leaves town along that path."

"Roger," was the reply of the teams that Darui had ordered.

He moved back to the couch as he said upon noticing the cold look of the woman, "Samui, you can stop with the scowl. We already know you aren't happy with this mission."

Samui looked away, before distantly replying, "Yet the Raikage has sent me anyway."

"Look, Lord Ay would like nothing better that to let you remain back and vent, but this operation is necessary for Kumo to recapture its place in the world. Honestly, why can't you be as eager as Karui is?"

Samui looked back giving a disbelieving look to the white-haired man as she replied, "Perhaps, because unlike Karui, I do not hold him responsible for the death of Bee-Sensei. Moreover, it is because of his efforts that I was freed from the Benihisago."

"Hey now, that was only because we lost track of them after the war," Darui said defensively. "That they ended up in the Leaf's hands was merely a coincidence."

"Perhaps, but did he not return them after setting me and my brother free," Samui countered, "and yet now you ask me to repay his kindness with betrayal."

Darui's face hardened as he replied, "That's right, I expect you to do your duty as a Kumogakure Kunoichi. Your personal feelings shouldn't even enter into the equation. By leaving the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki is just another missing-nin with a powerful weapon at his disposal. Lord Raikage loved Bee like a brother, but he never lost sight of the fact that his brother was also Kumo's most powerful asset. Naruto can choose to become Kumo's weapon or he can have the Kyuubi taken from him as the Eight-Tails was stripped from Lord Bee. You don't have to like it, but you do need to obey your orders. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Samui said looking back out the window, noticing that Darui was not entirely pleased with her response.

* * *

Karui watched as Shizune approached the hidden road leading to the outpost. Kumogakure had known about the facility long before it had been abandoned, but had never let onto the fact since it had allowed them to monitor the Hot-Water Shinobi that had been stationed there. Such operations had ended once the Hot-Water Shinobi had abandoned their ninjutsu in favor of becoming tour guides, but enough remnants of the information network that had been established remained that word had eventually reached Kumo that the nearby town was being visited by two women that bore striking similarities to Tsunade's apprentices.

There had been no sightings of either Naruto or Hinata, but Karui attributed it to the fact that they would likely be more easily recognizable then the other two women. Granted they could have henged themselves, but since neither Shizune nor Sakura had, Karui believed they had simply remained out of sight. She did find it a little strange that neither of the other two women had, but Karui knew that using a henge could attract the wrong kind of attention as readily as being recognized. After all, for almost a month despite Kumogakure having dedicated a large number of resources to locating Naruto it had been an old information source that had recognized Shizune revealing that the missing-nin were right under their noses.

Karui cursed as Shizune suddenly darted down the path dropping her supplies alerting the Kumo-nin that she had realized they were watching her. She looked at the Anbu Squad she had been promoted to in the war's aftermath and was about to give the signal to stop her, but Darui appeared in front of the medic having left the home base upon receiving confirmation of Shizune's moving towards the outpost. Shizune's hands began to glow green as she prepared to go through him, but Shee dropped down behind him and began to emit a bright light which blinded her.

Darui quickly moved wrapping his arms around her neck as he said, "Shizune relax and end your chakra scalpels or I will break your neck." Shizune relaxed knowing that she needed to protect her child, and confident that Hinata was on watch for trouble while she was shopping.

Karui appeared next to him as did Samui. The red-head scowled as her former teammate asked, "What happened to giving them a chance to join willingly?"

"We couldn't have her putting the others in a panic," Darui responded calmly. "Shee, I'm guessing I don't need you to confirm the target's location."

Shee began to pale as he tried to say, "Shit, we have…"

Before he got the words out, the earth exploded in front of Darui and before the dust settled, a dangerous growl was heard followed by the warning, "Let her go!"

Darui motioned for the shinobi that appeared around Naruto to remain still as he said, "Look, we're here to talk. But I need you to remain calm."

"I'm not going to talk with someone threatening the mother of my child," Naruto replied harshly as the dust settled to reveal he was in full on Sage Mode. His Sage mode was being enhanced by his Bijuu chakra as revealed by his red eyes and chakra cloak.

Daui was rather surprised by the revelation as were the other Kumo-nin present since rumors had circulated that Naruto had kidnapped the three women that had disappeared along with him, and while Darui had doubted the truth of them. Learning that the jinchuriki had impregnated the woman not only increased her value to the operation it also made him feel more confident in his leverage over the blond. He stated as much as he said, "I see you still tend to be rather foolish. It wasn't wise to let that little tidbit slip."

His confidence did shrink though as Naruto replied, "I let you know as a warning. If you harm her in the slightest, I'm fucking going to kill every last one of you."

Karui readied her sword, as did the others present while Darui said, "I don't doubt that you could but do you really think you can get her away from me before I end her. Now you need to power down or else things are going to get messy."

Karui despite having come to despise Naruto out of the belief he was responsible for Killer Bee's death because of his insistence that he fight in the war, felt her body begin to grow flush. Looking at some of the others present, she noticed it seemed relegated to the women present while appearing most prevalently on Samui's porcelain cheeks. Naruto then roared angrily which seemed to pass through the area like a shockwave, but one that caused Karui too nearly to wet herself with desire. She did notice that the effect seemed to have the opposite effect on the men present as one of the more inexperienced and hastily promoted jounin wet himself in fear before dropping his blade and fleeing.

Even Darui wasn't unaffected as he was hit by a wave of what felt almost like pure killing intent, but with something more primordial mixed into it. It caused his grip on Shizune to lesson, despite that, he still felt her shiver as the wave passed over them, but he doubted it was in fear. The slight relaxation of his grip was enough for Naruto, who closed the distance in a blink of an eye. He grabbed Darui by the throat carrying him until he smashed the jounin into a tree; he also created a Shadow Clone that scooped up Shizune to carry her towards his other two mates who were already in the process of fleeing the area with more clones as guards.

Holding the man menacingly by the throat against the tree he said gruffly, "Now talk!"

"L…Lord Ay… he requests that you join Kumogakure," Darui struggled to say.

Naruto's red eyed gaze narrowed as he asked, "And to help convince me, you decided to try and kidnap my woman."

"I was simply trying to prevent her from spooking you," Darui protested.

"And what happens to us if we refuse," Naruto replied his tone letting Darui know that was what he intended.

"Then something like this might happen," Darui said moving his arm which Naruto caught half anticipating one of the man's dangerous black lightning attacks. Instead though several of the shinobi present reacted to the signal firing their most powerful jutsu at Naruto's exposed back. Naruto was about to move planning to leave Darui behind to receive the blunt of his men's attacks, but to his surprise Samui appeared between him and them. She held her hands above her head and a cage of electricity appeared around them which blocked the various jutsu.

Naruto's eyes drifted down her body landing on her shapely thighs where he noticed a familiar wetness dotted the insides of them. He grinned for a moment before stating, "Thanks."

Darui was decidedly less amused as he asked, "Samui, what are you doing? Do you honestly intend to betray your home for him?"

Samui was a little surprised by her actions, not to mention the extreme arousal she currently felt. But she did feel that her actions were the right ones as she replied, "I… I can't explain myself right now. But, I just… I can't let you hurt him. He spent half a year searching for a means to free me, sacrificing him simply because it is convenient is wrong no matter our situation."

Karui grew angry at her teammate's words causing her to shout, "And what about Bee-sensei? If this bastard had simply remained behind like he was supposed to then they would never have extracted the Eight-Tails."

Samui met her teammates furious gaze with a calm one as she replied, "Bee-Sensei choose to follow Naruto. He didn't want to be treated as just some asset to be protected while his friends died any more than Naruto did. I miss him too, but Madara was the one that killed him."

Karui charged her teammate shouting, "Then that bastard can die for choosing to abandon his village. It's his choice after all."

Naruto was distracted by the peril facing Samui which gave Darui a chance to blast Naruto away with his black lightning causing the blond to hit the ground hard enough to leave a crater and create a small dust cloud. Darui rubbed his throat as he prepared to give the order to attack, but from the dust cloud Naruto's impact had created, he shot out and appeared none the worse for wear. He hit Darui in the chest lifting him off his feet and back into the tree hard enough to cause him to cough up blood as he broke the man's ribcage. Naruto created another clone that kicked Karui away from Samui as she used her sword to deflect the dark-skinned woman's. The jinchuriki then picked Samui, up in its arms and leapt off with her in the same direction the previous one had carried Shizune.

* * *

Samui surprised at finding herself being carried away from the battle asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't think your comrades are going to be willing to forgive you for choosing to help me," the clone replied. Samui nodded at the observation so he explained, "Then that means you should come with me. I promise you won't regret it." Samui didn't argue, although she did wonder why her pussy decided to produce more of its nectar as a result of the simple statement.

* * *

Naruto dodged a sword strike from a Kumo jounin who was trying to let Shee move to attend to Darui. The blond let the man think his tactic had worked before swinging at him with an almost slapping like motion. The blow missed, but the man and several others were blow away by the aftereffect of his Frog Kata that followed in the wake of the move. Naruto then smashed his fist into the masked face of an Anbu which shattered the Tengu like mask as the man took off in flight. Naruto then leaped in a streak of light appearing in the man's path before catching him and tossing into several of his fellow Anbu.

Landing, the blond blocked a sword strike at his neck as a pair of chakra arms emerged from his cloak to catch the blade. They snapped the sword in half before a third claw shot out from between his shoulders grabbing the man by the face and slamming him into a tree a dozen feet in the air. The man lost consciousness and began to fall to the ground but Naruto threw the piece of sword his chakra arm still held at the falling man catching him by the shirt to stop his fall. He was forced to leap into the air as a jutsu made of lightning and shaped like a tiger slammed into the ground where he had been standing. The beast grounded itself disappearing in a flash, but several more appeared from various points around Naruto and flew towards where he was in the air.

Reaching out, he grabbed a tree branch using chraka and pulled himself out of the way. The various lightning beasts all merged into a chimera like beast which gave pursuit as he flew through the air. Having entered Sage mode, Naruto could easily communicate with the other Bijuu whose consciousness he still held despite their bodies having vanished and heard one of the Bijuu that had placed their trust in him and had sealed their wills into him state, "Use my chakra Naruto!"

"Okay Isobu," Naruto said using the power of the three-tails to fill his lungs with water which he expelled after rotating to face the beast so that he was upside down. Upon making contact with the water the beast exploded in a burst of energy as it short circuited, and the energy traveled down the electric tendrils that had connected the jutsu to the users causing them to cry out as they were shocked in turn.

Naruto caught the tree branch he had been flying towards with the back of his legs and then let go to land of the ground once more. His gaze landed on Darui, who was in the process of being healed by Shee, but his view was blocked as the remaining Kumo-nin moved to bar his path. Naruto simply charged the men intending to make short work of them.

* * *

Karui watched the last of the men get taken down by Naruto, who rather than attacking the weakened Darui simply leapt off into the woods in the same path as his clones. Karui prepared for such a move began leaping after him, and although she knew she wouldn't be able stop him. She did intend to follow him to whatever hole he hid in next so that she could lead Kumo right to it.

She cursed though as several hours passed and she began to tire with the jinchuriki showing no signs of slowing down. In fact, he soon began speeding up causing more and more distance to appear between them. She tried to push herself harder, but as tired as she was she misjudged the distance between her and the next branch and came up well short. She yelled out in anger and frustration, but rather than a painful collision with the ground she found herself nestled against a warm chest and in strong arms.

Her body flushed as she stared up at the jinchuriki who had saved her, but her temper quickly flared so in response she pulled her blade and tried to slash open his throat. Naruto tossed her away, but she landed on her feet in a crouch and charged him again swinging her sword at him wildly, "I don't think that this is a proper way to thank someone who saved you from a possibly embarrassing death."

"Yeah, well who asked you to?" Karui shouted leaping into the air intent on stabbing the smiling man in the face. She was blown back though as his chakra cloak suddenly returned, she hit the ground hard but immediately flipped back to her feet in order to try again. Naruto blocked her sword, catching it with his bare hand and then striking out with the other grabbed her by the tengu mask she wore. Karui leapt back abandoning the sword and causing the string holding her mask in place to give way.

Naruto crushed the mask as he stated, "You can't beat me. You should run away."

"Fuck you asshole." Karui shouted, "I'll avenge Bee-sensei's death."

A look of sadness appeared on Naruto's face as he replied, "I miss him too, but I didn't kill him. Madara did, and he's gone now."

"Shut up," Karui said angrily, "If you hadn't of needed to play the hero then Madara never would have gotten enough chakra to awaken the ten-tails. He then wouldn't have been able to just pull free the eight-tails, and Bee-sensei wouldn't have died."

"You can't know that," Naruto replied, "Instead all of our friends might have perished before they finished the both of us off. You weren't exactly winning the war before we emerged from hiding."

Karui frowned not exactly able to deny Naruto's point, but having painted him as the reason for so long wasn't going to waste the opportunity before her. Yet, to her surprise Naruto tossed her blade back to her. She caught it out of the air asking, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm showing you the futility of attacking me on your own," Naruto replied calmly.

Karui's fury grew hotter as she gave a loud yell before charging Naruto again. The blond easily dodged the strikes by only moving as far as was necessary. He then lashed out with a strike as the chakra around his hand took the shape of a claw. Karui was sure he would open her stomach with the blow even as she leapt back, but to her surprise it only slashed open the Anbu armor protecting her chest. She glared at him pulling away the shredded plates before shouting, "Stop underestimating me!"

Naruto remained still as he said, "I'm not. I have an excellent idea of your abilities and you can't win. You should return to Kumo, if you continue to attack me then I'm going to show you the difference in our strength by taking an article of clothing each time until you are stripped bare before me. Protect your modesty, and leave."

Karui charged again so Naruto blocked her attack and then lashed out in retaliation snatching away the sleeve of her Anbu uniform. She glared at him, but unwilling to back down launched another attach this time in an effort to behead him. Naruto ducked beneath the blade as it passed over him, and as she landed found her pant leg was missing. Karui blushed at realizing his statement was coming true, but the arousal she had felt before was also seeping in through the cracks in her anger. She tried to ignore it, but it proved difficult as she recognized that at any moment he could end her, and while it seemed like he was teasing her. He was also giving her that many more chances to escape without inquiring serious injury. She began to wonder, what might happen after he had stripped her of all her clothes and found the idea made her panties grow damper.

This caused her anger to return again as she charged him, swinging several times in quick succession only for Naruto to grab her blade. She was pulled forward by it and as she landed in the dirt on the other side of him found she was only wearing her bra and panties. Naruto turned to face her as he stated, "There aren't many more chances for you to retreat with any clothes. I'd turn back now."

Karui got back to her feet as she replied, "And just what will you do when I'm out of clothes, huh wiseass? I'm not embarrassed of my body."

Naruto smirked as he said, "I can see that, but what happens after depends on you, wouldn't it. You seem in an awful hurry to be stripped naked."

"Go fuck yourself," Karui shouted hefting her sword over her head. But before she could take a single step forward she was sent backwards as Naruto grabbed her hands around the hilt of the blade. He then propelled them both back until he buried her blade all the way to the hilt in a tree. Holding her hands in place with one hand, he pressed his body against her causing her to moan softly as he pressed his knee against her groin and ground it against her.

Her golden eyes met his as he asked, "Which do you want to lose?" Karui struggled against his grip but stopped as he stated, "If you don't make a decision then I'm going to choose for you and I'm rather curious to see if you are a natural red-head."

The dark-skinned woman flushed but remained silent causing Naruto to trace his fingers down the skin of her stomach on the way to her black panties. Just before reaching them, she said, "Stop!"

Naruto's gaze met hers before asking, "Why should I? The rules were explained to you before you even started. Not to mention the first time we met I let you punch me until my face looked like something out of a horror flick. I think this time it's only right I extract something from you." He ground his knee against her causing Karui to moan out loud.

Her body arched from the contact as she was held in place by Naruto, but despite enjoying the pleasure she managed to croak out, "P…Please…" Naruto stopped completely although he still held her hands, but the pressure against her groin lessened. Yet, despite a part of her feeling relieved she felt betrayed by her body as the words, "…don't stop," quickly followed.

Naruto was on her in an instant as he sealed his lips to hers, and despite Karui wanting to explain that she hadn't meant it, regardless found her body refused to cooperate as his tongue gained access to her mouth and her tongue began to roll against his. She couldn't explain why she was letting him have his way, but a part of her recognized that he had so thoroughly dominated her that there was little that she could do. Still, even as she thought that she was forced to concede that she could likely stop him with a word.

However, it appeared to be a word she had no intention of using as he let go of her hands and rather than trying to fend him off, she wrapped them around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. Her leg also rose of its own accord to hook around his hip as she began to more wantonly grind her cunt into the hardened piece of flesh she felt stirring against her.

Naruto's chakra cloak faded as he couldn't feel the animosity that Karui had been emanating before as she succumbed to her lusts. Karui broke the kiss as she leaned back and moaned while Naruto buried his hand into her panties to begin rubbing her slit.

Karui didn't understand why the jinchuriki's actions felt so good, or why having wanted him dead moments before, now only was filled with the desire to be taken by him. But, she figured such thoughts could be saved for later as at present she only wanted to experience more of his touch. A touch, which entered inside her as he slid his middle finger pass her lower lips to begin rubbing against the flesh inside. Karui arched her back to moan again, which deepened as Naruto began to suck on her neck where it met her shoulder.

Karui wasn't a virgin, but she had to admit she had never been as excited as she currently was since most of her previous encounters had been a few one-night stands. She had just ended a rather long-term relationship, her longest in fact, but it had fizzled out as she had begun to want more while her beau had preferred to remain less encumbered. Since, it had involved having a child and settling down she suddenly found herself wondering why Naruto was on the verge of fucking her when he was with Shizune.

She managed to resist the pleasure growing inside her to ask, "W…What's going on here? Aren't you having a child with Shizune?"

Naruto pulled away from her neck to meet her golden eyes before stating, "That's right."

"Then what are we about to do?"

A lustful grin appeared on Naruto's face as he stated, "Practicing for the day when I fuck a baby into you." Karui's eyes went wide from his bold statement and she felt a deep yearning for it as well. Naruto felt her surrender to her lusts as all the tension from her uncertainty bled away. Pulling his finger free of her slick tunnel he then ripped her underwear from her body. He then freed his dick and picked her up to impale her on his cock.

Karui cried out in pleasure as she was nearly split in half, having never accommodated a dick quite as large as Naruto's. Her legs rested on his forearms as he held her by the ass and slid her on his shaft while her arms were clutched around his neck.

Naruto was a little surprised at his actions, but attributed it to the rage he had felt directed at the Raikage. After everything he had been through and his efforts to help rebuild Kumo, finding out that Ay would force him to serve Lightning or face having Kurama extracted had felt like a personal betrayal. Furthermore his fury had been stoked by seeing a former ally threatening Shizune, as such he wanted to teach Kumo a lesson by claiming Samui, but facing off against Karui had awaken a desire to possess her as well.

A desire that seemed to be reciprocated by the kunoichi as she squeezed her inner muscles around the dick stirring up her insides. Naruto, kissed her shoulder before turning his head to nibble on her ear which prompted Karui to turn her face towards him as they once more began kissing heatedly.

Several minutes later Naruto suddenly pulled his dick out of Karui causing her to cry out, "No! Don't stop, I'm so close!"

Naruto nodded, but set her down before forcing her to her hands and knees. He then buried his dick back into her wet core, as he reached around to push her bra up off of her tits. He fondled them firmly, while also pinching her nipples. He rested his chest against her back as he worked himself up to his feet so he could thrust his dick inside her with more force.

Karui's face took on a look that conveyed the loss of all conscious thought as her eyes glazed over with lust. But Naruto wasn't much better as the two slammed against each other both in search of release. Feeling himself swelling as he prepared to cum, Naruto pushed Karui's torso down into the ground as he roared out while planting his seed deep inside her. Karui screamed in pleasure as the hot geyser of cum flooded her and she came.

She whimpered in loss as he pulled out causing some of his cum to quickly leak out and spill out of her channel. Naruto stood, and she looked up with adoring eyes as she climbed back up to her knees and began to nuzzle her cheek against his slick cock. She began to suck it, hoping to return it to life, but the air began to crackle a moment before the area they were in exploded.

The remnants of the black lighting panther buried itself into the ground as Karui came back to her senses to realize she was naked and in Naruto's arms. The blond was glaring at Darui, who was still holding his chest and needed Shee's assistance to remain standing after using his jutsu. "That's the second time you've endangered my woman." Karui wondered for a moment who he was referring to and then blushed upon understanding that he was talking about her. She tried to muster some of the anger she had felt towards him before at being referred to in such a way, but considering she had nearly just been killed by a fellow Kumo-nin wasn't surprised that it didn't return. His tone grew dangerous as he said, "There will not be a third instance."

Despite appearing on his last legs, Naruto could tell that the man was likely going to prepare another attack so said warningly, "Darui, I know you are viewed as the Raikage's right hand man, and that you are apparently willing to go to any length to return Kumo to its former glory, even to kill a comrade if it means completing your mission, but…."

Darui glared at him as he interrupted, "That's right, but considering what we interrupted is she truly one of us still."

Naruto felt Karui stiffen in his arms and growing even angrier said, "You've now exhausted my patience." Darui began trying to power up his jutsu, but Naruto focused on him and in a commanding voice said, "If you release that jutsu Darui, I'm going to kill you. I told you there wouldn't be another instance where you endanger my woman."

Shee whispered, "Stand down, Darui. In your current condition using that jutsu would likely backfire and kill you."

Naruto felt the air returning to normal so said, "Darui, take this message back to the Raikage. I refuse his gracious invitation to serve Kumo."

Naruto turned to leap away, but stopped as Darui shouted, "You're a marked man Uzumaki. Do you really think only Kumogakure is interested in what you carry? The moment you became a missing-nin was the moment the world began moving against you."

Naruto looked over his shoulder before replying, "Then I'll carve out a place where the world cannot reach me or my precious ones. This time trying to possess me cost Ay two kunoichi. The next time it's going to cost the lives of everyone he sends after me."

He was about to leap away, but stopped as he looked down at Karui before whispering, "He is right though. It might not be too late for you to turn back. You could say I used a jutsu on you and you've come back to your senses."

Karui to his surprise wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Looking up into his eyes she stated, "I understand what it was in you that Bee-Sensei saw. Just like him, I want to remain by your side and help you face your enemies. T…That is if you'll have me."

Naruto gave a pleased grin as he replied, "Having had you Karui. There's no way I could stop." He then leapt away leaving the two Kumo-nin behind as he moved to reconnect with his other women. He recalled Kurama's mentioning how much like a lion he was at the head of a group of female followers. Liking the sound of calling them his Pride, he decided that Kurama was also right in his need to create a territory where his Pride could be left alone, and should people refuse. Well, while they would assuredly regret angering him, he didn't doubt they would far more likely regret angering the future mothers of his children as well.

"Where are we going?" Karui asked after several moments of silence.

"We're going to meet the rest of our group in Demon Country. There's a woman I need to keep a promise too."

Karui nodded, positive that the promise likely would involve Naruto taking a new woman as a lover. She briefly wondered why that didn't bother her, but chalked it up to the fact that he had already slept with Shizune and if she had to guess the other two women he was traveling with. But considering that he had already promised her more than all her previous boyfriends combined as well as promised to defend her from the entire world if need be, she couldn't exactly fault herself for wanting to remain close to him despite the knowledge he wouldn't be just hers.

"I'm going to need some new clothes," she said the side of her facing away from him growing cold being a reminder that she was all but naked.

"I don't know," Naruto said causing her to shiver in a way unrelated to the breeze racing pass her, "I think I prefer you dressed like this."

"I'd hardly call this dressed," Karui replied dryly pulling at the bra she still had on partially.

"Exactly," Naruto countered with a smile before reactivating his chakra cloak and shooting off like a streak of light.

* * *

Tenten entered Tsunade's residence since her removal as Hokage and not for the first time felt a hint of resentment directed towards Naruto, and the kunoichi that had left with him. The reason for her ire was that in the month and a half since their leaving, Tsunade had been a shell of her former self. The previous Hokage didn't even bother to apply her henge which hid her age most days as she instead looked out the window longingly. Despite the Fifth's instance that she understood why they had disappeared, Tenten knew Naruto's giving up his dream of being Hokage had hurt her idol.

Tsunade wasn't the only one that had been affected by the disappearance of Naruto and the others. Her teammate Lee was also particularly upset by it, but his reasons stemmed from the fact that with his crush Sakura apparently running off with Naruto, he found it easier to believe she had been abducted or forced like the rumors surrounding the jinchuriki and Shizune stated, then to believe she had willfully ignored his feelings for her. Tenten couldn't understand how Lee could be so surprised, since Sakura had made it quite clear she only saw him as a friend. But, she guessed believing a convenient lie was easier than accepting that a person you desired never held similar feelings.

Tenten wished that Gai was still alive to talk some sense into her teammate, but despite Naruto's actions preventing his immediate death from opening all Eight Gates. It had only put it off for a short amount of time, Tenten guessed that with the knowledge his body would never fully recover he had found it easier to simply drift away then live a life as a crippled shinobi.

She briefly wondered how her teacher's rival was feeling about what had happened. But, Kakashi remained as unreadable to her as he had ever been. He for the most part seemed content to simply read his perverted books, while giving off the air of indifference. The one sign that he wasn't pleased with the current situation in Konoha being that as Sasuke had been announced to the village as the next Hokage, the masked man had been nowhere to be found during the ceremony. She suspected that it was because as Sasuke had broken his golden rule, and so he found the idea that he would be answering to him as something difficult to swallow.

Tenten knew he was hardly the only one to feel that way. While most of the clans had quickly given Sasuke their support, Tsume of the Inuzuka had loudly protested his assuming the title of Hokage, having not forgotten her son had nearly been lost in trying to return him to the village. The rest of her clan also supported her decision, but nonetheless she knew the Inuzuka would act in the village's best interests. Chouza of the Akimichi had also stepped down as leader of his clan in favor of his son rather than pledge allegiance to the new Hokage. She believed that he was of the opinion that Chouji's more gentle nature would allow him to see past Sasuke's earlier actions to focus on what was best for Konoha.

The Hyuuga though had been rocked by Hinata's disappearance, and Tenten was of the opinion that this actually worked in Sasuke's favor. She doubted that Hinata would ever have supported Sasuke's nomination and considering the power of the Hyuuga that could have made his rise to power far more difficult. The Hyuuga elders though apparently didn't have any such qualms and rather than renominating Hiashi to the position, they had chosen a member from an entirely different branch of the Main Family, who had quickly given the Uchiha the full support of the Hyuuga. There were also darker rumors circulating that Hinata's clan had placed an extremely high bounty on her head which would only be paid should her body be returned with the Byakugan intact.

Tenten pushed the thoughts of politics aside as she entered the room where Tsunade spent most of her time. She braced herself for the difficult task of trying to keep Tsunade's spirits up, but upon entering the room was shocked to see that the Senju was standing over her desk looking down at a map of the shinobi world. Her Honey brown eyes were alight with a fire that had been missing since Naruto's disappearance prompting Tenten to ask, "What's got you so excited this morning, Lady Tsunade?"

"I've found them," Tsunade said eagerly. "That bastard Ay tried to get his hands on Naruto and the Byakugan no doubt. It looks like he failed, but it did drive them out into the open. A source from my gambling days confirmed as much."

"That's great news," Tenten said, "then you know where they relocated."

Some of the good cheer faded as Tsunade admitted, "Not really, but since they've been forced to abandon their hiding place I can guess what path they will travel." Pointing to the map Tsunade said, "They were camped out at an old abandoned outpost in Hot-Water Country. They can't head north to Lightning since the Raikage would simply mobilize his forces. Nor can they head directly south into Fire territory." Tracing her fingers over the minor countries that separated the Land of Fire from the other major powers she explained, "I'm sure they'll head west before then heading south before reaching the Land of Earth. If we move to Stone then we should be able to head them off."

"But for what purpose, milady," Tenten asked.

"I'm going to drag Naruto back here kicking and screaming if I have to," Tsunade said confidently. "If they gave a pardon to one missing-nin then they'll have to do so for another especially after its explained he likely panicked from hearing he was going to be treated like a criminal." Tenten nodded, but a part of her feared that her idol, much like her teammate, was buying into a lie that was easier to believe then the truth.

She nonetheless didn't want to burst Tsunade's bubble so asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, but first we need to come up with a reason that will fool the Uchiha," Tsunade stated before bouncing possible excuses for such a trip off of Tenten.

**Next Chapter: Nation Building**

**Author's note: Well first off let me thank those that take the time to review as always. Also, obviously this is not the next chapter of Limelight or LBB. Sorry, but while taking a break from writing those chapters, this one just seemed to come together for me first. I'll hopefully have the other two ready next weekend. One reason I hurried to get this chapter out, is because while the first chapter of the Pride set the stage, this chapter kind of sets the mood of what to expect going forward.**

**Before anyone complains about Samui not getting a lemon even though she's first in the poll presently, don't worry she'll start things off in the next chapter. Speaking of the poll, I'll leave it open for one more week, so get your votes in now. Also, to explain how I choose who to include, I'm definitely going to add the first 30 or so characters. Not necessarily in the order that they appear, but they will definitely find a place in the story. The rest, much like in Karui's case are will depend on how I feel they can best be incorporated into the story. For instance the reason I went with Karui is because I felt her hotblooded personality fit better as someone giving into instinct then the more calm and logical Samui. She still acted on instinct in protecting Naruto, but it was difficult imagining her simply losing control in the middle of a fight.**

**In any case, I will definitely get the next Limelight chapter out next weekend and then work on LBB so that in the following week I can have the next chapter of Eroninja ready. So until next time take care, Sincerely, the Lemon Sage.**


	3. Nation Building Arc: A Glimpse of Things

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks**.

**Chapter 3: Nation Building Arc: A Glimpse of Things to Come**

**A year after the Events of Chapter 2**

Kurotsuchi stood in a command tent watching General Zhao of Iwa's Western arm look at a map of Southern Claw Country. He pulled the map from the table to reveal what until several weeks ago would have been the several minor nations that had been the Lands of Demon, Bird, Vegetable, and Honey. Having seen similar maps hundreds of times in the past when each of the individual countries would have been shown bearing a different color. Now though they all were colored the same bright yellow which represented the united country they had become and had been renamed the Land of the Sun.

The founding of the Land of the Sun was just the latest in a number of events which had made the previous year so memorable. After all, the shockwaves that had rocked the world at large from Naruto's going rogue had just settled down due to there being no sightings of him and his party having been reported in nearly eight months. The last official sighting of his group if not the man himself, had happened a couple of weeks after the clash between Naruto and Kumogakure, which had rocked the shinobi world due to reports that Tsunade Senju had been murdered by her own apprentice, Sakura. A fate which had been shared by Tenten and Ino Yamanaka, although it was stated that Hinata had been the one to end the pair, furthermore Mebuki Haruno was still listed as missing. No bodies had been found yet, but from evidence that Konoha had released there had been an entire town full of witnesses of the clash, and as all three kunoichi had incurred rather substantial bounties. A further investigation by Konoha's Hunter-nin had revealed that all three bounties had been paid out which wouldn't have been done unless the bodies had been verified be a bounty office.

Only a short time had passed after the death of Tsunade when Princess Kayo of the Land of Honey was named Daimyo as a result of her husband's shocking death. She had apparently been targeted for assassination by her husband, whose first plot had been thwarted by Naruto, although as a byproduct of his mission to find Princess Kayo, several years prior. It had turned out that her husband had chosen her path through Broken Neck Pass that her procession had taken as she traveled to her home country for a visit, counting on the rumors that surrounded the area to cover her murder. Unfortunately for him, the bandits he had hired to carry out the job had never gotten the chance since the stories of mysterious disappearances had been true due to the summons that had taken the shape of the Broken Neck Daimyo's castle. As a result, while the team of Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata had been looking for Kayo and her party, the Daimyo had the bandits he had hired eliminated. Due to his plan failing, the Daimyo had been rather hesitant to try to murder his wife again, at least so soon. But apparently the mistress that the man had been smitten with had tired of being the number two woman in his life so they had made a second attempt by trying to stage a hunting accident.

Unfortunately for the Daimyo, once again his plan had apparently backfired. He had taken her to the small unclaimed land to the south of Honey, which was bordered by Demon Country to the left and Claw on the right as well as a large lake to the south. The area was simply known as the Savanna, and was where quite a few large game animals could be found, which made it popular with the nobles of the various elemental countries who liked to hunt. This time though the Honey Daimyo had decided that the game to be hunted was going to be his wife, and he had even given her a head start. However, the only person to be found by the search party was Kayo after having been missing for several weeks, and who had told the tale that a large lion had ended up killing her husband, his mistress, and the loyal samurai he had brought. Kayo despite not being born of Honey was far more beloved then her husband especially after word of her ordeal spread so they quickly made her Daimyo in his place. As if to protect the lion that had protected her, Kayo had quickly annexed the Savanna and made it a nature preserve.

Most recently though the Priestess Shion of Demon, the Daimyo Toki of Bird, Haruna of Vegetable, as well as Kayo of Honey had joined forces to create the Land of the Sun. The three Daimyo were referred to as the Triumvirate Council, while Shion had assumed the duties of High Priestess of the new country. The announcement came suddenly but due to how smoothly it happened, Kurotsuchi knew it had been in the works for months. At times, she almost suspected that the new country had been formed to protect the Savanna, since now the only unsecured border of it was where it was connected to the Land of Claws.

What brought Iwa to the Land of Claws though was the impending war that was about to break out between Claw, who had hired them, and the Land of the Sun. Now being surrounded by the new Country of Sun, which was effectively divided in two by Claw Country where it bordered the area that had been the Savanna and Honey on the west, and the Land of Vegetables to the East. Claw Country had become extremely paranoid that it was going to be attacked. It was a paranoia that was being fed by Earth Country, as well as the other Major Elemental Countries that did not like seeing a new upstart country challenging their power. As a result, Claw backed by the Land of Earth had demanded that the Land of Sun return to its previous stature of four minor countries, as otherwise it would no longer be protected by the Minor Country Treaty which stated that although the Major Shinobi villages might fight wars within their countries they would never conquer them. The treaty had been established to maintain the in a sense neutral ground of minor countries which kept the major powers separate. Some of the more skeptical felt the treaty was a way for the major countries to minimize the damage their countries sustained during the various shinobi wars that had broken out. The treaty was also the reason despite fighting three major shinobi world wars that had pitted all of the major shinobi villages and their respective countries against each other no land had ever changed hands. That didn't mean that sometimes countries weren't destroyed by shinobi meddling but often the reasons were related to the minor country in question getting too big for its own good, which was the situation brewing between Claw and Sun.

Sun for the most part had told Claw to forget it, while also claiming it had no designs on Claw's land since it was connected by the lake that separated Demon and Vegetable. Furthermore, it was negotiating with the Land of Bean Jam which had been Kayo's home country and was south of the lake for a parcel of land which would connect the two countries via a small land mass. There was also talk of an architect from Wave being commissioned to build a bridge over the lake in case the talks fell through. Still the reassurances had not been enough for Claw, which was confident that with Iwa's backing its Samurai force would easily trounce the much larger army of Sun.

Kurotsuchi felt it wasn't a confidence that was misplaced since conventional wisdom had it that for every A or B ranked jounin on a battlefield, it was worth at least a range of ten to one-hundred conventional samurai forces. Therefore despite being at a disadvantage numbers wise based on the number of Samurai that Claw was able to field, with the Iwa Shinobi present it was doubted that the Claw forces would even need to draw their blades.

The Iwa kunoichi stepped out of the command tent to look out on the lightly forested grasslands that made up the Savanna. She thought it was ironic that the place where Kayo had narrowly avoided death once was going to be the site of it this time around. She covered her eyes to block out the sun which was burning away the morning fog and could see the raised platform where the women that made up the Triumvirate as well as their priestess sat watching the Claw and Iwa forces from the rear of their army.

Zhao stepped up behind her saying with a snarl, "Those bitches aren't going to know what hit them. If I didn't have orders to bring their heads back to Iwa, I'd consider presenting them to the Earth Daimyo as concubines."

Kurotsuchi glared at the man, who had ascended to his position by the appointment of the Fourth Tsuchikage. She knew he was competent, but he was also arrogant. And in Kurotsuchi's experience being merely competent but with an ego they didn't deserve tended to get lots of shinobi killed, especially against a cunning enemy. Something she pointed out by stating, "I know you have every reason to be confident right now, but something is making those women self-assured enough to come to the battlefield. Not only that, don't forget what the priestess said to you."

Kurotsuchi shivered slightly recalling her having traveled with Zhao and the Claw ambassador to the Capital City of the Land of Sun to make the declaration that they break apart into separate nations again or face the consequences. She had found the way the three Daimyo of the Triumvirate hidden from view by opaque screens and had spoken in hauntingly eerie tones with each woman finishing the other's sentences rather unnerving.

But it had been Shion whose words still haunted her as after Zhao had stated he was going to burn the Land of the Sun from the map had replied, "If your army sets a single step into our lands you will die, and Claw will be cut in half." Her gaze settled on Kurotsuchi as her eyes seemed to shine as if reading her future, "You my dear kunoichi will find yourself before a beast which will claim you."

Kurotsuchi trying to remain unintimidated retorted, "Is that some cute and fancy way of saying I'm going to die as well? I thought your future sense only worked if you were threatened."

Shion smirked as she said, "Some things one doesn't need to glimpse the future to know."

The party had left, but she couldn't shake the way that Shion's eyes had seemed so sure, or why although the Triumvirate although they had been hidden by opaque screens, she was sure they were wearing amused smiles as she left. Coming back to the present she heard Zhao say, "The Priestess's words were nothing but meaningless talk. Look at their forces; they are on the verge of panic. They know they can't match our might, despite the promise of their priestess that not a single one of them will fall."

Kurotsuchi couldn't deny what Zhao said was true, as the Samurai of Sun's bright yellow armor and uniforms might as well have symbolized the amount of courage they felt. Still, seeing Shion sitting before the three Daimyo, she wondered why if she saw her death in the future she wasn't showing any fear.

Kurotsuchi's gaze turned to the forces of Iwa which she would admit to feeling alienated from as of late. The reason for the alienation came from the nature of Iwagakure's recent political reality. It had turned out that her grandfather had held onto his position not due to a belief that there weren't any satisfactorily strong shinobi that could replace him, but because he had felt that he had been the only person capable of keeping the various political groups in line. His nickname as The Fence Sitter wasn't just due to how he handled dealing with the other villages, but how he dealt with the political forces at home as well. Her grandfather had made it an art form of making the various factions vying for control of Iwagakure think he was on their side as they knifed each other in the back. What few ever realized was that Onoki had been the one leaking the various weaknesses of the factions to each other. Since they were so busy trying to capitalize on them, it had allowed him to deal with other matters.

Eventually though the man that became the current Tsuchikage had wised up and rather than try to impress his predecessor had instead wooed the Daimyo's court. It was a strategy which had worked as with the Daimyo's backing, and Iwa's still floundering economy after the war, since Onoki had tried to remain true to his pledge to preserve the peace rather than take advantage of the situation, the calls for him to step down had increased. Kurotsuchi scowled as she figured it had been the one thing all the various factions that made up Iwa's political landscape had agreed on when they had petitioned to have the Daimyo remove him. Still, she doubted that the groups had realized that rather than creating a vacuum in which one of their shinobi could step in, the next Tsuchikage had already been chosen.

The Fourth though unlike her grandfather, didn't rule by trying to play the other groups against one another. He instead ruled by force, which the other factions learned when after one of them had been caught in a plot to embarrass the new Tsuchikage rather than suffer the usual loss of prestige and embarrassment from the scandal, he had instead been wiped them out to the last man, woman, and child. The Fourth then had stated unambiguously, while presenting the heads of the leaders of the faction he and his forces had wiped out to the rest, that he would tolerate none of the previous bickering. Going forward all factions would serve Iwa and by extension him with unquestioning loyalty, or they would suffer a similar fate.

Kurotsuchi couldn't deny that her home had quickly seemed to become revitalized by the new Tsuchikage's actions. But those actions were built using a war time economy, which while putting lots of civilians to work, did so by building weapons and supplies for Iwa's forces. Weapons that everyone knew sooner rather than later would be used. He had also begun organizing his forces on a similar model that the Shinobi Alliance had during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, although he called his armies by various directions on a compass and was where their areas of operation would be under most cases. Naturally, the Armies of the East and South were the two strongest since it was expected that soon they would be pitted against Iwa's old enemies of Suna and Konoha.

The Army of the North was weakest and was mainly used more as an Honor Guard for the Daimyo and to protect the capital. The Army of the Center was the Tsuchikage's primary army and although smaller than even the Northern one was made up of some of the most elite shinobi. That she wasn't assigned to it was one of the reasons she felt alienated by the new regime even if she could understand the political realities of it. Being the granddaughter of the previous Tsuchikage meant that she likely had a lifetime of meaningless assignments to look forward too. The new Tsuchikage wouldn't want her distinguishing herself to someday make a claim on his position, and so had sent her to the Western Army which although decently sized had not been expected to face any true threats since the Samurai of Iron usually kept to themselves and only minor countries could be found along the rest of the continent in that direction. Until the founding of Sun, Kurotsuchi knew the most excitement she would get would be dealing with the occasional bandit raid on towns along the border. She was actually surprised that she hadn't been reassigned, but suspected that since the battle was expected to be a route of Sun's forces the chances of her receiving any praise would be remote, and furthermore she might be a casualty. Kurotsuchi wouldn't be surprised that if something did happen to her it would be a kunai from a fellow Iwa-nin that would mysteriously find a way into her back.

But for the moment, Zhao felt she had more use to him alive as he was keeping her as a part of his command structure. She suspected that despite her family's prestige being on the decline, Zhao felt he could convince her to work with him in hopes of raising his political star and by extension her own. But, despite her current situation she had no intention of aligning with him simply because as she quickly realized his ego would inevitably be his downfall, and along with him, any person he was associated with.

A Jounin Captain stepped up to them stating, "Sir, all units are prepped and ready. I recommend we start with several long range jutsu launched into their ranks."

"No," Zhao replied causing Kurotsuchi's head to spin towards him quickly.

"I recommend that we take up the Captain's suggestion sir," Kurotsuchi said diplomatically. "As you pointed out, the enemy's forces are scared out of their minds. A few well-placed jutsu and we could send them into a panic and run them down at our leisure."

"I'm aware of that." Zhao said with a dismissive wave, "But that is precisely the problem. This is a golden opportunity to give our forces a real opportunity to shine. The entire world is waiting to find out what happens here today. I for one plan to make sure the story that is told, although it is one sided, it will at least be interesting. There will be no prestige to be had if we kill a bunch of retreating cowards."

"There will be no prestige to be had if we lose because we underestimated the enemy," Kurotsuchi said disgusted. "Like I've pointed out, for the leaders of Sun to be here, they must believe in their chances for victory."

Zhao's tone turned dangerous as she said, "Remember your place Captain Kurotsuchi. I had thought that you of all people would be eager to seize the chance that has been afforded to us. I for one have no intention of remaining trapped here on the border when honor and prestige will be heaped upon those that burn Suna and Konoha to the ground before marching onto the other villages. If you wish to end up relegated to being a minor footnote in history then you may watch from back here where it is safe." Directing his gaze to the man who had made the recommendation, he ordered, "Captain, tell our forces we will charge into the enemy head first. I have a case of Earth Shaker Whiskey for the shinobi that brings me the Triumvirate Council's heads." He smiled amused as he added, "Although they'll have to beat me to them."

The Captain despite his earlier suggestion and buying into the bravado said, "Yes sir! We'll be ready for the signal."

Zhao nodded before addressing Kurotsuchi, "You can remain behind with the reserves. I'll remember you fondly in my memoirs."

Kurotsuchi frowned as Zhao walked away, before moving to the unit she had been placed in charge of wondering if she had made a mistake. She wondered if her feeling of helplessness to improve her situation was similar to what the Kamizuru clan felt after the Second Tsuchikage Mu had assassinated his predecessor causing the clan the man belonged to, to fall from grace and which had set into motion the dog eat dog world which had been Iwa's political landscape for the past century.

She alerted her men that they were going to remain behind to support the main forces and noticed a few of the men complain under their breaths about missing their chances for glory. Kurotsuchi tuned them out finding that the Will of Stone, which her grandfather had clung to despite it being abandoned by most of Iwa after Mu's ascension to Tsuchikage, and had tried to drum into his children and grandchildren seemed even more unlikely to take hold in the current generation. She watched as Zhao held his hand in the air and a sword of fire materialized around his arm. He pointed it towards the forces of Sun causing a loud roar to erupt from his men as they charged at the Sun Samurai.

But her gaze drifted past her charging comrades and over the Samurai that remained in formation despite looking prepared to flee at a drop of a hat. She noticed that the morning fog, which had retreated to the wooded area behind the Sun forces seemed to be making a charge of its own as it began to engulf the yellow wearing samurai. Fearing it was the Hidden Mist jutsu, she looked towards Zhao who despite spotting the fog as the last of the Sun samurai faded from viewed didn't do the sensible thing and call for his forces to halt their advance. "God dammit, pull back!" she shouted aloud although she knew it was a waste of breath as the Iwa-nin charged into the mist.

A moment later though was when the screaming began, and to Kurotsuchi's ears it sounded decidedly one-sided. She watched a body fly from the mist, and could see that the previous calm of the Claw forces, who didn't even expect to fight shatter as once the dust settled down from where the body hit, it was revealed to be an Iwa-nin. Kurotsuchi, wondered what had hit the man as his chest looked like it had been caved in, but before she could give an order one of her men pointed asking, "What's that?!"

Kurotsuchi looked to where the man had pointed as something emerged from the mist. At first as it was crouched down, she thought that the Sun forces had released some sort of trained wild beasts while using the fog as cover. But then it stood upright and she realized it was likely a human. The person, which Kurotsuchi identified as a woman by her slight curves, was covered from head to toe with the upper body sporting a yellowish-brown tunic tied closed with a black belt. Covering the woman's legs were leggings of the same collar as the tunic as well as well as black shinobi sandals that had the ends covered to prevent giving a clue to the person's skin color. Atop the head of the woman sat a headdress that looked like a female lion's head, and fur cape which reached down to the woman's lower back. The face was covered by a black mask with only a pair of holes for the eyes. All in all, to Kurotsuchi it looked like a woman invoking the image of a lioness.

The woman noticed Kurotsuchi's group and the Iwa-nin saw the woman make a hand movement before a puff of smoke appeared in her gloved hand. The woman threw what appeared towards the man pointing and before he could react a large bone-like shuriken buried itself in the man's neck. The man gargled as he grabbed the wound around the weapon with blood seeping through his fingers. He fell back as one of the medic-nin assigned to her squad ran up to him, he tried to extract the weapon carefully but it was obviously designed not to let go. The medic managed to work it free tossing it to the side so he could work giving Kurotsuchi, her first clear view of the weapon which consisted of three curved claws tied together by leather strips.

The woman disappeared back into the Mist causing one of Kurotsuchi's men to shout, "Fuck this! I'm not sitting here to get picked off. I say we go back-up the main unit."

He took off running leading several other men after him looking to avenge their fallen comrade and for their own shot at glory. "Dammit, get back here," she shouted moving to try and stop them.

The men ignored her, disappearing into the fog and although she knew it was foolish, she followed but with the intention to also gather some intel as to the situation, since if the main force was getting wiped out then her unit and Claw's forces would be the only things standing between Sun following through on its statement that it would take half of the country in retaliation for being attacked.

Kurotsuchi lost sight of most of the men that had entered the mist, but was just keeping the last one in sight. But then something leaped out of the fog from the side between her and the man before disappearing again. When the object which she realized had been another woman dressed the same as the first, being able to tell it was a different woman due to the long metal claws extending from her gloved hands, disappeared into the fog, Kurotsuchi returned her gaze to the man's back to see that his head was gone. He ran a few more steps before collapsing to the ground as blood spurted from the opening where his head once stood. Kurotsuchi felt her blood run cold as it settled in that she was in a killing ground, but not one favoring Iwa. Before she could begin to retreat, she was knocked to the ground as something slammed into her.

Dazed, she caught sight of what had likely sent the projectile towards her which revealed another woman dressed the same as the other two, but this one was far curvier then the first. The woman faded into the fog once more and a large tremor shook the earth at the same time as a scream was suddenly cut short. Kurotsuchi pushed the object on top of her away to take a look and realized it was the Captain that had made the recommendation that they attack from a distance. She gasped as half his face was collapsed by what looked like a fist. Pushing the corpse off of her, as fear began to take hold, she tried to crawl back the way she came. But then suddenly something large landed in front of her.

She fell back on her behind and stared up at what was obviously a man from the build he had. His clothes were of the same color as the garments of the women that she had seen. But unlike them, he wore loose fitting trousers tied with a black rope. He wore no shirt, but instead wore a short-furred hooded cloak that left his muscular chest, and stomach exposed. Along the hood of the coat the fur was much longer and darker, which with the white skull like mask that resembled a big-toothed cat that he wore to hide his face gave him the look of some great maned beast.

Kurotsuchi began to crab walk away from the man as she noticed his blood red and slitted eyes which gazed down upon her. Hearing Shion's words she thought, "H… He's the beast she was talking about!"

The man roared loudly his head tilted skyward as he screamed to the heavens, and once done began to slowly move towards her. Kurotsuchi as result of the shout which made her come to a stop was unsure why her body refused to move. She was aware that as a result of her stance, the man had a clear view up her skirt and although wearing fishnet stockings they only reached up to her thighs. Her panties which were of the same color as her Iwa uniform were on full display to the man. She also began to notice that the closer that he came to her, the more those panties began to darken as her pussy grew moist.

She tried to will herself to move, but found that she was spell-bound by his eyes. But for a moment that spell was broken as she heard Zhao shouting, "You accursed bastard, you've ruined everything! But if I take your head, we'll be able to recover," as he appeared from the fog

Zhao charged the man, who turned to face the threat. Zhao's pulled his arm with the fire blade up and made a spinning slash at the man. The Beast as Kurotsuchi's mind dubbed him raised his arm as if to block the blow and to both Iwa-nin's surprise rather than losing it, Zhao's blow was stopped a few inches away.

"How?" Zhao asked in shock before noticing that his fire was being pulled from his arm and began encompassing the man's. He realized that the man had used a similar jutsu, but was using wind-chakra. The fire was sucked away revealing the shape of the wind-blade which grew bigger as the fire joined it. Then almost as if bored of Zhao's presence the man made a backhanded swing at the Iwa General which split him in half along his hip. Kurotsuchi watched as Zhao's top half separated from his bottom, spinning upside down in the air before crashing to the ground.

The Beast ended the jutsu before resuming his slow walk towards her once more causing her to think, "He's going to… he's going to claim me." To her surprise her legs seemed to spread wider as if to invite the beast to do just that…

* * *

**********************************************************************************  
**Two weeks after Naruto's Clash with Kumo in Chapter 2:**

Tsunade leaned against a window of the second story apartment that she was renting on a week by week basis. She kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary being as careful to check for signs that Konoha's Hunter-nin were present as for signs of her quarry. She turned back to look into the apartment to see her party which had grown from just her and Tenten, to encompass both Sakura's best friend and mother. Their appearance in the town had made Tsunade concerned that others in Konoha had likely hit upon the same theory that she had. In fact, it had taken a little longer to reach the town that they were currently held up in because of her paranoia that she would lead Konoha's Hunter-nin squads right to Naruto, Sakura, and Shizune.

That hadn't appear to be the case, as none of the stops or erratic changes in direction that she had made to keep to her official reason for the trip which was her taking a gambling tour had revealed any such tails. But upon entering the town of Standing Garden Cove, she had been surprised to find that TenTen and her, weren't the only ones waiting for Naruto and the missing kunoichi. In hindsight, Tsunade recognized that she probably shouldn't have been since Mebuki Haruno before retiring had been a rather accomplished Hunter-nin. Apparently much like her, the mother of Sakura had maintained some connections to her previous lifestyle that had passed along details of the encounter between Naruto and Kumo.

One detail that had not been included by Tsunade's contact had been that not only was Shizune pregnant with Naruto's child. But apparently he had also taken a pair of Kumo kunoichi having had sex with one of them in the short interim between getting away from the majority of Kumo's task force, and the leader of said group catching up to him. Tsunade was trying to understand exactly what had gotten into Naruto, since a quick scan of the hospital bed he had used before fleeing the village had been all the evidence she needed to know that he had also slept with Sakura. A fact that had been confirmed by a letter that Sakura had mailed to her mother and apparently been written shortly after her decision to leave with him.

Mebuki, was rather livid at the idea that the man her daughter had become a missing-nin for was collecting kunoichi it seemed just to sate his lusts. Tsunade had assured her though that wasn't likely the case, but given his recent track record, relying on his past actions wasn't really winning the woman over. Moreover, she had trouble explaining Naruto's actions herself, not to mention those of the kunoichi traveling with him. Having felt the drive to be with him, she could understand why Shizune would give in to them. Furthermore, she could also easily understand why upon hearing of the Daimyo's plans she had apparently alerted Naruto of them. Tsunade had felt like an idiot for not considering such an outcome, but truthfully she hadn't considered just how much the relationship between the two had changed as a result of the coupling, having instead treated it as a unique case brought about by whatever had been done to Naruto.

However, having decided to apply the seal to bind his chakra herself, Tsunade had nonetheless waited till the last second and upon entering the hospital room had found Sakura's discarded pressure suit and the signs that she too had slept with Naruto. She had quickly covered up that detail by removing the sheets from the bed and switching them with another. But Sakura's letter had confessed that particular detail to her mother, but luckily Mebuki hadn't shared the letter with anyone, not even her husband. Still, that didn't prevent rumors from circulating that Naruto had likely forced himself upon Sakura in a similar manner as he had Shizune. When Hinata had turned up missing as well, it hadn't taken a massive stretch of the imagination to picture who she was with.

Sakura's mother intended to get to the bottom of what was going on, as although she knew her daughter had developed feelings for Naruto. She couldn't imagine her being okay with his recent actions. Ino had tagged along and also had provided cover for the mother by marketing it as a business trip for her family's flower shop. Mebuki had often worked for the shop as a business consultant whenever she had gotten bored staying at him.

The former Hokage directed her attention to Ino, who for most of the two years since the war had been a civilian. The Yamanaka had surprised her when a few months after the war she had filed her papers to resign. She had then begun to work in her family's shop full time. At first Tsunade had thought that like a lot of other survivors she had seen her fill of death, and hoped to live a more peaceful life attending to her flowers. However, it turned out that the woman had done so to help her mother deal with the grief of losing her husband, and to give the woman the peace of mind that she might not lose her daughter in a similar manner.

She absentmindedly listened as Ino talked with Tenten about boys as she stated, "I was totally shocked that he confessed to me."

"I can imagine," Tenten replied interested, "So how did you respond?"

Ino sighed answering, "I said I was flattered, but I saw him as a brother." Tenten made a face which Ino easily could read causing her to say, "I know, not the most skillful way to reject someone, but it was how I felt."

"How did Chouji take it?" It was Ino's turn to make a face which conveyed to Tenten who asked, "Not well, huh?"

"Not in the slightest," Ino said trying not to let some of the things Chouji had said get the better of her. She tried to chalk them up to the pressure he was facing as the new Clan Head of the Akimichi, but seeing as she had seen Chouji as a brother due to all the time their families had spent together, it had hurt quite a bit.

Tenten picked up on it so asked, "What did he say?"

"He… he asked if it was because I was hoping to whore myself out to Sasuke again now that the call for the CRA was picking up steam."

"Why would he think that? I mean Sasuke's been back for years and outside of when he first…" Tenten noticed that Ino seemed to be growing uncomfortable about the subject, so suddenly came to a realization, "Oh my gods, you slept with him didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ino said trying to drop the subject.

Tenten obviously didn't look like she wanted to drop it, but seeing Ino's extreme discomfort nodded her understanding. Tsunade though turned from the window and stated, "I would like to hear more."

Ino frowned, at the former Hokage and for a moment looked like she was going to tell her to forget it. But with a sigh she said, "There's not a whole lot to tell. A few weeks after the war, he approached me, and one thing lead to another. We had a few dates and he was so sweet even telling me that I was the only one for him, but then he just ended it. I… I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was dedicating too much time helping my mom with her grief." Tsunade could tell the pain of having her crush use and then discard her still lingered. Her next words also made it easy to see that she hadn't exactly gotten over it as she stated, "Only one for him, it wasn't even a few days later that he began officially seeing that annoying red-head."

Tsunade frowned curious why she hadn't heard anything of the Yamanaka's relationship with Sasuke. Tenten also found it strange so asked, "Why is this the first that I'm hearing about this? I thought you'd be shouting it from the Hokage monument."

"He told me that we should be discreet because he still had a black mark against him. He said he didn't want to tarnish my reputation along with his."

Tsunade scoffed earning a glare from the younger blonde, but before Ino could say anything Mebuki asked, "What are you thinking?"

Tsunade turned back to the window as she thought for a moment. She let the silence linger until finally stating, "I think in a roundabout way, it was because you were helping your mom. By retiring, you removed yourself from becoming the Clan Head of the Yamanaka and Sasuke no longer had a use for you. It just shows the dirty little viper has been working to steal Naruto's birthright from the moment he set foot inside the village."

It was Ino's turn to scoff as she stood and countered, "You mean the Naruto that ran from the village after forcing himself on Shizune and Sakura." The temperature in the room dropped as Tsunade turned from the window to stare harshly at the kunoichi. A part of the Senju recognized that Ino was lashing out as her comments had likely hit a nerve. Still despite the gaze she was receiving, Ino didn't back down as she instead added, "You keep alluding that something was done to Naruto to make Sakura and Shizune act the way they did. But for all we know Naruto did it to himself and he planned to leave the village all along. Why else would he kidnap Hinata and those two Kumo-nin?"

Tsunade stepped away from the window, which Mebuki moved to look through as the Senju closed with the younger woman. Getting in the Yamanaka's face she said coldly and while poking Ino in the chest with every sentence said, "You little ingrate. Since the time he was a genin Naruto has only worked in the defense of and to the betterment of the village. He defended if from Gaara. Tried to prevent Orochimaru from getting his hands on the bastard, who would later use and throw you away like a used tissue. He stopped Pain and even managed to convince the man to undo the damage he had done by returning those he had killed to life. Including might I point out Shizune. Then rather than be protected during the war, he chose to come to our aid once more. And how do we repay him? We spend the next two years slowly tearing apart the peace that was Jiraiya's dream, and promote the bastard Uchiha in his place. Who spent the same timespan only pursing his own goals and interests."

Ino had been pushed back against a wall by Tsunade's pokes. To all the women's surprise, Ino pushed Tsunade back as she countered, "Sasuke made his mistakes, but they were your family's fault. The Second Hokage treated the Uchiha like they were a menace, and instituted policies that were designed to keep an eye on them. It is little wonder that they plotted to rebel. It's no wonder Sasuke would abandon such a place."

"Here's a wake-up call for you," Tsunade said refraining from sending the kunoichi through a wall. "Sasuke didn't know any of that before he abandoned the village. Oh, and before you go singing about how he was simply under that ridiculous curse of hatred theory he used to explain his actions. If it is true that he felt such great anguish and despair then he should have worked to try and prevent its spread not become the cause of it for others. How many families did he destroy in the Land of Iron in his quest to kill Danzou? He also could have brought us to the brink of war with Kumogakure which is why you and your friends chose to hunt him down and destroy him, remember? Furthermore, my Granduncle's choices might seem harsh, but having been a Hokage let me fill you in on a little secret. If it had been me, I would have made the same ones. If you tell me that a group of people exist who under certain conditions go out of their minds so that they kill indiscriminately in order to accomplish whatever goals they set their hearts on. Then as a leader of a village I tell you it is that leader's responsibility to make sure steps are taken to minimize any damage a deranged individual might cause. The Second Hokage didn't lock them up; he monitored them for signs of instability. They were the ones that insisted they be given their own district, much as the other clans did. But rather than try to interact and break through barriers, they isolated themselves in their district. It was no wonder that the village came to believe they had something to do with the Kyuubi attack, especially as we still do not know what most of the clan's leadership was up to during the Kyuubi's rampage."

Tsunade's brown eyes continued to bore into Ino's until the younger woman looked away. Tsunade's anger didn't abate from the small sign that Ino acknowledged that Sasuke's actions weren't as excusable as the more recent explanations for them by those who had come to support his bid to become Hokage would have people believe. As such she said harshly, "Look on the bright side, if as Chouji said you want to whore yourself for the Uchiha then with the passage of the CRA you might find some of your value to him restored. I'm sure that now that he is the Hokage, his goal is to restore his clan and he might love to see what the results of an Uchiha with the Yamanaka's abilities may be. That's probably why he chose the harpy over you once you gave up your chance to be clan head after all. Due to her being an Uzumaki, he probably imagines his children have a better chance of unlocking the Rinnegan."

"Lady Tsunade, that's too much," Tenten stated a little surprised at the vehemence her idol used.

The former Hokage just replied with, "tsk," before turning away from Ino.

Ino couldn't necessarily refute any of what Tsunade said since some of the points she raised had occurred to her as well. Still she didn't necessarily want to admit she had given her virginity to someone simply based on the same childhood infatuation she held for them. Recalling the Sasuke that had so charmed her upon his return she stated, "You can at least acknowledge that he has changed. His talk with Itachi helped him break the Curse of Hatred."

Again Tsunade scoffed but didn't look back as she said, "You expect me to believe that after years of manipulating everyone around him to get what he wants, a simple conversation caused him to change. His entire career has been about using his current circumstances to get closer to whatever goal he set his eyes on. He joined the academy to gain the skills to kill his brother; it was never about protecting the village. He made that abundantly clear when he joined the very man who murdered my teacher, and tried to kill everyone in this room in one way or another in order to grow stronger still. Then after doing away with Orochimaru and fighting his brother until his death, he aligns with Akatsuki to kill Danzou and who knows who else. He then betrays Akatsuki when he's done with them, but because of a simple talk I'm supposed to accept that none of what he's done before counts anymore. But perhaps you're right, and perhaps he has changed… just keep in mind that change isn't always a good thing."

Mebuki stepped into the conversation by saying, "We can save the debate for another day. There's a group that entered the village that I think we should check out."

* * *

Entering the village of Standing Garden Cove, Sakura felt rather nervous despite Shizune's belief that they need not worry. The four Kunoichi were henged as Taki-nin while the two remaining clones that Naruto had created to escort his lovers to safety, while he fought the Kumo-nin, were henged as a couple of old men. Sakura looking at the clones wished the shaking they exhibited was to help sell the role that they were playing, but she knew the truth was that it was because they were on their last legs chakra-wise.

But considering that they had lasted for two-weeks Sakura knew they couldn't hold out much longer. She just hoped they held it together until they got a hotel room. She also imagined that once gone her concern for Naruto would also begin to increase as the clones existence helped confirm the safety of her lover. She wasn't overly surprised that Naruto hadn't caught up to them yet, as being missing-nin meant they had needed to travel with a certain degree of care. Plus, in the hasty few seconds after Hinata had noticed Shizune get grabbed by Darui, Naruto had told them he would catch up to them in Demon Country. He had then told Sakura that they would meet at the spot the squad had camped the first night they had protected Shion, before taking off to confront Darui.

In the two-weeks that followed Naruto's lovers, although Samui wasn't officially one of them, had traveled a route which Shizune called the Sinner's Highway. She had explained that it was a network of hidden trails and resting points which missing-nin had established in order to move about between countries. Upon stopping at one location Sakura had been rather surprised to find it stocked with supplies, and had considered taking them but had been stopped by Shizune. When she had inquired why, Shizune had explained that the supplies were meant to be used by missing-nin in desperate need and were to be replaced. Sakura had found it to be rather strange that missing-nin would leave supplies for people other than themselves, but Shizune had explained that it was a way to provide a small means of support to those, who much like themselves, were facing the might of a shinobi village. The first apprentice of Tsunade admitted that not every missing-nin felt the same, often using the supplies without leaving anything in return, but she doubted such individuals lasted long as missing-nin if they couldn't even show common decency to people in similar situations.

Samui had inquired how it was that Shizune knew so much about the practice causing the dark-haired woman to admit that both Tsunade and she had made use of the trails quite often. Sometimes in order to skip out on creditors, but often since Tsunade had quite a few enemies and with her fear of blood being so strong at the time felt it wise to remain unseen as often as possible while they traveled. Samui had then pointed out that if someone of Tsunade's standing had learned of the Sinner's Highway then it was likely Hunter-nin must know of it as well. Shizune confirmed that particular detail, but admitted that their odds of being attacked while using it were remote.

Hinata had inquired as to why, causing Shizune to explain that if missing-nin kept getting picked off while using it, then it would cause them to develop knew means to escape detection. Instead, Hunter-nin used the trails as a means to pick-up the scent of their quarries confident that much like crocodiles that waited in watering holes knew that eventual their prey would need to stop for a drink, that the various towns along the Sinner's Highway would also inevitably tempt their targets into resting in civilization for a while. After two weeks of living in the woods, Sakura admitted the town had appeared as tempting to her as a river would to a thirsty animal, despite knowing the danger that might lurk within.

Still, Sakura had insisted that they push on, but Shizune had been rather insistent and considering the morning sickness and other discomforts the woman was suffering through they all agreed to stop. Shizune had put them somewhat at ease by mentioning that the worse that could happen was being spotted as it was unlikely hunter-nin would make a move in the town. The knowledge did calm her down somewhat, but she nonetheless hoped that Naruto had made use of his clones dispelling and the memories he gained of their location as a result to try to catch-up to them.

Yet, despite her misgivings she was looking forward to enjoying a nice hot shower. She let her mind wander for a moment at the thought, but then she stiffened as she noticed her mother approaching from directly in front of their group. She tried not to panic, but knowing that her mother's reasons for being in the village could only revolve around her, she found it difficult to remain calm. Sakura wondered how it was her mother had even suspected to come to such a place, since although she knew Mebuki Haruno had been a kunoichi; her mother had never really spoken about her career. As a child, she had often tried to get her father to talk about both of their times as shinobi, but while her father had been more than willing to tell stories that had invigorated his daughter's imagination with his exploits, some of which she imagined he had embellished as most father's did. He never would really go into what his wife had done. She had always wondered why, but finding her now in a town that Hunter-nin seemed to use as a way to locate their quarry. She now knew that it was likely because the stories of her mother's exploits would have kept her up at night.

Sizing her mom up, the first thing Sakura noticed that her mother was wearing a variation of the Qipao dress that she normally did. As opposed to the white sleeveless one she favored, her current one was blood red with long sleeves that covered her hands in a similar manner as Shizune's jounin uniform did.

"This is bad," Hinata stated who although henged had activated her Byakugan upon noticing Sakura's sudden unease, "We're being encircled by Tsunade, Tenten, and Ino. Sakura your mother is wearing long metal claws on her hands. While Tenten is taking a position along the rooftop to our right, and both Tsunade and Ino are approaching from opposite directions to our rear."

"We should remain calm," Shizune stated, "They might think we are suspicious, but are hoping to provoke us into revealing ourselves."

Although Samui agreed with the woman's assessment she countered, "We cannot assume that they will not choose a more proactive means of forcing us to reveal ourselves. If as Hinata stated one of them is your mother, then they are here on a personal matter not village business. That your mother is armed would seem to suggest she is not above using force to stop us."

Before Sakura could respond Hinata shouted, "Look out!"

The women scattered as a dart imbedded itself in the neck of one of the clones which due to how little chakra it had left had been unable to heed the warning. In a feeble old voice it said, "Ah crap," before bursting into smoke.

Tenten cursed since Mebuki had explained one of the things that had alerted her attention about the group had been that the number of travelers had matched how many should have been traveling with Naruto after adding the Kumo-nin. Loading another dart, she prepared to take aim at another target, but one of the Taki kunoichi thrust her hand at her causing her to fall back as she was hit by the vacuum palm.

Recognizing the technique, Tsunade charged as did Mebuki and Ino. The former Hokage shouted, "Shizune, Sakura, you two better stand down. We know about the baby, but I'm not letting you two set foot out of this town. You're going to tell me where Naruto is, and then I'm dragging all of you back to Konoha where we'll straighten this mess out."

One of the kunoichi broke off to meet the former Hokage's charge as she said, "Samui deal with my mom. I'll handle Tsunade. Hinata keep Shizune safe while dealing with the other two."

Sakura dropped her henge as she met Tsunade's punch with one of her own. The two fists collided causing a shockwave to erupt in the town shattering windows as the villagers sought cover. Both women were blown back, but landed on their feet as their attacks canceled the others. Tsunade frowned at Sakura's choice of clothes causing her to state, "That's a new look. A little risqué don't you think."

Sakura smirked as she replied, "I like to think of it as enticing."

Tsunade sized up her student before stating, "Stand down Sakura. It's not too late to go back. Once we find out…"

"I already know what was done to Naruto," Sakura stated shocking her teacher. "It turns out not to be as much as you might think. Instead, Kurama altered his pheromones so that we are a little less inhibited by more worldly concerns. But you already knew it was something like that didn't you. It's how you know that Naruto isn't here in person. Your pussy isn't getting wet like it did back in Konoha."

Tsunade blushed, hearing her student accurately describe how she knew the other old man wasn't a disguised Naruto. "If that's the case, then we can find a way to counteract the effects. We can explain what happened and get Sasuke to…"

"We aren't going back," Sakura stated boldly, "Why would I want to counteract the effects? I'm with the man who's always been there for me." Sakura held her hand out to Tsunade as she said, "Instead, why don't you come with us. Without Naruto, is there anything tying you down to Konoha?"

Tsunade did feel a strong temptation to accept the hand, but charged her student shouting, "Come back to your senses. Do you think this is some game? Without Konoha's protection, how long do you think you can last with most of the shinobi villages hunting you down hoping to take the nine-tails?"

Sakura easily dodged her teacher's fists before lashing out with one of her own that forced Tsunade to leap away into a backflip. Tsunade after landing several feet away study her student's relaxed posture and hated to admit it, but she had barely dodged the attack. Furthermore, she suspected that the only reason she had was because Sakura had yet to turn serious. She cursed her old age since she knew if the pink-haired kunoichi did, she would likely be able to handle not just her, but all the kunoichi present due to her being S-ranked ever since the war. While in her prime, Tsunade liked to think that she would be a match for Sakura that was a long time in the past.

"It isn't going to work you know," Sakura stated surprising her teacher before exposing the game plan that the Konoha Kunoichi hoping to capture them were employing. "You think that if you tie me up, the others can begin picking off whoever is at a disadvantage since Shizune won't expose her child to danger. In this case, that would be Hinata, but sadly it isn't going to go your way."

"Tenten and Ino combined are more than a match for Hinata," Tsunade stated confidently having seen the most recent databooks on the Hyuuga heiress's abilities.

Sakura shook her head before countering, "Maybe the Hinata that was Head of her Clan. But not now, you're fighting to return her to a place where she has to deny her soul's desire to be with Naruto. She's fighting for her future. Just like I am." Sakura noticed that some of the braver citizens of the town were gathering hoping to catch a glimpse of a battle between shinobi. Smirking, and hoping to send a message to other people that might come after them she said, "This is your last chance Tsunade. If you try to impede me, teacher or not, I'm going to kill you."

"Do you really have what it takes?" Tsunade asked challengingly.

"To remain by his side, absolutely," Sakura replied before charging her teacher.

* * *

Tenten dodged to the side as Hinata managed to deflect all her shuriken, using just her chakra encased hands and had even managed to hit one of them back towards her. The kunoichi frowned since although she hadn't been aiming to hurt the woman, she had wanted at least one to cut her since she had dipped them in a sleeping agent that if it entered her bloodstream would knock her out. Hinata then moved to intercept Ino, who had tried to get past Hinata to Shizune in an effort to force the other kunoichi to stand down.

Ino was forced to leap away as Hinata darted out with a palm strike meant for the Yamanaka's side. Sliding into her ready stance she stated, "I believe I am your opponent."

"Dammit Hinata, come back to your senses," Ino shouted annoyed. "I mean look at you, since when do you dress like that. You aren't acting like yourself."

Hinata smiled as she replied, "I have come to my senses Ino. The woman that was going to toss away her happiness for the chance to be recognized by a clan that always dismissed her as weak, that was a woman who needed to come to her senses." To both women's shock Hinata ran her hands along her body as she shivered from memories of the pleasure she had received from Naruto as she added, "And she has, and that is who is standing before you. You are my friends, but if you try to force me back into those circumstances I will end you here and now."

Both women facing Hinata swallowed heavily as her eyes left little doubt that she meant what she said. They had a hard time associating the current woman standing before them as the meek and soft spoken woman she had been even after assuming the Clan Head position of the Hyuuga. Nonetheless they charged as one hoping that together they could overpower her.

* * *

Samui brought her blade up jamming it between the two three clawed blades that Mebuki wore on her hands as she tried to swipe out with them. The green-eyed woman stared angrily at the seemingly dispassionate Kumo-nin, before asking, "Are you also sleeping with that bastard who seduced my daughter?"

Samui shook her head as she tried to keep her blade locked between the former hunter-nin's weapons. "No," she answered, "Although from the way your daughter has described the night in question, it sounds like she was the one that did the seducing."

Mebuki's eyes showed her surprise, but she recovered quickly pulling Samui off balance by ceasing her struggles and reversing course. Samui recovered quickly leaping up and over the woman. Mebuki though showed that was what she intended as she ignored the Kumo-nin in favor of running towards where her daughter was fighting Tsunade. She was forced to abandon her charge though as a bird made of lightning smashed into her path. When the dust settled Samui was standing in her way again causing the woman to angrily snap, "If you aren't under his thrall then why are you working with him?"

Samui shrugged still somewhat unsure herself about what she hoped to gain in the long term, but answered, "Naruto spent months working to free me from one of the Sage of the Six Path's ninja tools. When he succeeded he asked for nothing in return and even gave them back to the Raikage. To thank him, my home has now decided to either force him into servitude or to kill him in favor of making a new jinchuriki. I couldn't in good conscious follow through with such a decision, my sensei would be disappointed. I would also be disappointed in myself."

Mebuki did seem to understand, and supposed she could even see how Naruto had attracted so many different women to him in such a short time, as it appeared he had laid the groundwork for his current actions long in advance. Seeing the determination in the blonde woman before her, she recalled how as her daughter came home from missions, while a genin, she would often complain about the jinchuriki. But as time passed the complaints gave way to respect, and eventually something more, especially as she had realized how much she had meant to him. Still, while Mebuki wanted Sakura to be happy, she didn't want to see her hunted down as a missing-nin since her experience told her that in most cases the only end that awaited her would be a violent death and a disposal that would leave nothing behind.

"I sympathize with your position, but do not try to stop me again or I'll have no choice but to show you why the path you've chosen is a foolish one." Mebuki nodded in respect as instead of responding Samui held her sword in a ready position as she prepared to defend herself to remain true to her convictions.

* * *

Tsunade bounced along the ground as a punch from Sakura sent her skidding down the street. She tried to sit up, but Sakura planted her foot against her teacher's chest. The Hokage despite the situation blushed as she saw up the pink-haired kunoichi skirt to see that she wasn't wearing panties. Her focus returned to Sakura's face though as the woman said, "Stay down Tsunade. I will not allow you to drag Naruto back to Konoha. Just like all us girls did back in the Academy, the village has decided to go with the dangerous bad-boy rather than the one that has always stayed by its side. When it comes to regret that decision, it's going to have to live with the consequences rather than count on him to step in and save the day."

"Dammit Sakura, what about his dream to be Hokage?"

"Pfft, what of it! He's already proven he's greater than all of the previous Hokage. Why does he need the approval of people who can have their opinions so easily swayed? Look at everything he had to do just for the village to celebrate him as a hero. But then they heap the same status on a man that abandoned them, only to return years later after accomplishing everything he wanted to achieve. I witnessed their fight against Kaguya and Sasuke fought valiantly, but he doesn't deserve the same reverence as Naruto, who always thought of others first before himself."

"I agree with you dammit, but just giving up isn't his style."

"He hasn't given up," Sakura said with a shake of her head, "His priories have shifted. Becoming Hokage was his dream as a child, but surpassing that dream is what he needs to achieve now as a father and a lover. I don't know what game Sasuke is playing at, nor do I care any longer. But he, and by extension his family will never be safe in Konoha, if Sasuke does have dark designs, then he likely views Naruto as the only one that can stop him. Remaining in the village under those circumstances is foolish."

"No more so then believing that even with his power you can survive with the entire shinobi world looking for you," Tsunade said pushing Sakura foot off of her. Getting back to her feet, she shouted, "Come back to reality Sakura, you aren't living a fairy tale."

The Hokage threw a punch which to Tsunade's shock Sakura caught releasing just enough chakra to counteract that which she had released. Sakura then slammed her fist into her teacher's stomach which stole her breath away. Holding her midsection, she sank to her knees figuring she had never been hit so hard. She looked up at Sakura to see her staring down dispassionately before saying, "I'm aware of that Tsunade. But I warned you of what would happen if you continued to try and stop me."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide as Sakura pulled her fist back and then slammed it down causing an eruption of dirt and dust to geyser from the spot where the witnesses would claim Tsunade Senju had met her end.

* * *

The other fighting came to a stop as the area where Sakura and Tsunade had been fighting erupted into smoke. When it settled down, Sakura was holding an unnaturally still Tsunade over her shoulder. Her long hair was hanging down as it had come out of the twin pigtails she normally wore it in. But to those watching what truly attracted their attention was the blood dripping onto the ground from where they imagined her face had been caved in.

Tenten seeing her defeated idol being treated like a sack of meat, lost her calm shouting, "Sakura you fucking bitch, I'll kill you."

"I'd worry about your own situation first Tenten," Sakura replied. "Hinata finish them off, we need to get moving."

"What!" Ino said surprised at her friend's statement.

Both she and Tenten turned at the same time to face the Hyuuga only to receive a gentle fist to the chest that sent them reeling back. Shizune looked shocked by the two younger kunoichi's actions, and quickly checked the two women's pulses before announcing, "What have you done? They aren't breathing."

"We warned them what would happen?" Sakura stated calmly, "They have some decent bounties and we'll need the money. Tsunade was right; we aren't living a fairy tale." Sakura approached her mother still carrying Tsunade.

Stopping before her, Mebuki looked ill but asked, "Is he really worth all this?"

To her surprise Sakura seemed to smile before responding, "Would you like to find out?" She then nodded to Samui, who brought her sword up next to the still unmoving Mebuki's temple. Charging the blade with her lightning chakra, an arc of electricity shot from it into Mebuki, causing the woman to lose consciousness. Sakura caught her mother hefting her onto her other shoulder, before saying, "Please help Hinata carry one of the others, we need to get going."

The last clone of Naruto approached her asking, "Sakura you…"

"This is for our future. Trust me, I'll explain everything later. Do you have enough chakra to keep up?" Sakura was relieved to see it nod so quickly made her way out of town along with the rest of Naruto's lovers.

* * *

The soft cries of someone moaning slowly pulled Tsunade's consciousness back to the world. She tried to sit up but found her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were bound. She also couldn't mold any chakra making her believe a chakra suppressant seal had been applied to her. She managed to sit up after struggling for a few moments but the movement caused her head to begin pounding as a migraine set in. She ignored if for the moment in favor of checking her surroundings and saw that she was being held in what appeared to be an abandoned temple. She recognized it as one that Shizune and she had used a few times when she had skipped out on paying back some loan sharks.

She felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder as Shizune knelt next to her to say, "Stay still Lady Tsunade. Sakura really didn't hold back."

Tsunade sighed as the pressure of the headache began to ease, but responded, "Considering I thought she was about to crush my skull, I would have to argue that she did."

Shizune conceded the point, but replied, "She did manage to convince most everyone that was exactly what she did. She grazed you with her punch hard enough to knock you out, but also cut you so that you would bleed quite a bit. Luckily, Hinata saw through it so when she ordered her to eliminate the others. Instead of scoring killing blows, she simply disabled them. I was shocked, but when I felt Tenten and Ino's pulses I guessed they were trying to sell the idea that they had killed you three."

"To what end?" Tenten asked from behind Tsunade. The former Hokage turned to see that much like her, the other three kunoichi of her party were tied up. "If you were actually going to kill us you would have done it then."

Shizune smiled but shrugged, "Sakura hasn't really explained her reasoning."

"Who's that moaning?" Ino asked finding the cries almost hypnotic since they sounded like a woman in ecstasy. Recalling her times with Sasuke, she wondered what was making the woman cry out in such a way since while she had found the experience pleasurable, she most certainly didn't make the same level of noise as the woman currently giving voice to her pleasure.

Shizune focused on Ino giving the kunoichi a rather Cheshire grin as she asked, "Would you like to watch Naruto add to his family? We really most thank you four, our original goal had been to meet back up in Demon, but after reaching the temple Sakura explained her actions to Naruto's clone and dispelled it. Because of the first one you took out, he was already rushing towards us, but with the last one gone he decided to join us here. Samui didn't wait a whole five minutes before deciding to give herself to him."

"Are you really okay with that?" Tsunade asked. "How many women does he need to have before he's satisfied?"

Shizune made a slight tsking noise before stating, "You misunderstand the situation Lady Tsunade. It's not Naruto going out of his way to collect lovers. Well at least not at first, since we were rather surprised when he showed up with Karui, but the three of us have decided it's for the best." Shizune placed her hands on her stomach stating, "He's the father of my child, and although at first I suppose the pheromones did drive us together. Now I can see no one else as him in the role of lover. It's the same for both Sakura, and Hinata. I'm not sure exactly what Sakura is planning by taking you captive, but I do know it's with the ultimate goal of creating a place for our family to grow and prosper. I suppose we'll find out together after Samui is christened into our growing Pride."

"Pride," Mebuki stated confused.

Shizune nodded, before standing to explain, "That's what Naruto has taken to calling our family. It's rather fitting considering the circumstances." Shizune stood looking towards the room where Samui was experiencing the heights of pleasure that Naruto had shown were possible to each of the women who gave themselves to him. She looked back at the captive Kunoichi, and noticing their gazes seemed locked on the door while their cheeks began to color didn't doubt that soon one or more of them would be crying out in a similar manner sooner rather than later.

* * *

Samui moaned out softly as Naruto licked from her collarbone up her neck and cheek before reaching her mouth, which she opened for him. His tongue plunged in accepting the invitation to explore. The usually cool running kunoichi was feeling far hotter than she ever had in her life feeling almost feverish, but a fever that she knew would break once she received a healthy injection of semen from the man standing before her. She really couldn't explain why it was upon his reaching the abandoned temple; she had instantly begun to respond to his presence. She had expected to feel something as the kunoichi tied to him had already explained how they believed his pheromones worked, but Samui had never really considered having children. Moreover, while she had found Naruto attractive and did feel she had owed him for freeing her from the Benihisago. She didn't think it explained the raw need she had felt upon setting eyes upon him.

In the part of her brain not giving into the desires the powerful man had awakened inside her, she was trying to analyze her current actions. Building on Sakura's theory that his pheromones were in a sense releasing feelings that she would normally repress when she was clear headed, Samui figured that as a result of the concern she had about her becoming a missing-nin. She was trying to use her body to align with the powerful force that Naruto represented in order to insure his protection. She knew she didn't necessarily need to sleep with him, since her actions had already assured as much. But she knew it couldn't hurt. Also it had been a really long time since she had gotten laid.

Those two things combined she figured was why when Naruto entered the temple following the directions his last clone had provided him, and seeing Karui clinging to him like a devoted bride, Samui had moved almost without conscious thought before him to plant her lips to his. To her surprise, Karui had simply smiled brightly before addressing the other women present saying, "Let's give these two some space."

The other kunoichi made themselves scarce as Naruto lifted Samui up into his strong arms and carried her to a stone table that resided just within the entrance of the temple. Being set down on the end of it, Samui felt a dirty thrill at the idea of being fucked in such a place almost imagining how the temple would have looked back in its glory days. She pictured a line of women standing just outside the door as Naruto used the table as some kind of alter to pleasure them as a reward for making the pilgrimage to see him.

Her little fantasy was dispelled as he pulled down the front of her blouse and began to fondle the heavy tit that popped free. She moaned into his mouth as his firm grip rolled her breast around while their tongues continued to dance. After several moments he broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to the breast he was fondling. He squeezed it roughly as he raised it to his mouth and then began to suckle on her tit. Samui arched her back at the contact causing her legs to spread wider and push her wet panties against the large bulge in his pants.

The action pulled a soft growl from the back of Naruto's throat which caused both participants to feel a desire to stop teasing each other and get down to business. Naruto stood straight opening his jacket and pulling it off before pulling his shirt over his head. Samui mirrored his action pulling her modified flak jacket that she wore around her stomach open before pulling her shirt off as well. Before moving to the next articles of clothing, Samui leaned forward and grabbed Naruto placing her lips against his chest feeling the need to bask in his scent more. She licked his body, while she began to fumble with his belt and pants. She managed to open both feeling excited as something large flopped out against her belly, before being pulled away as Naruto stepped out of his pants.

Naruto pulled her from the end of the table as he stood naked before her, and with a subtle press on her shoulders she knew what he wanted. She hiked up her skirt so she could drop to her haunches as she came face to face with the pillar of flesh that for the past few weeks she had heard the other kunoichi rave about. Her mouth watered at the sight especially as she saw the tip already was leaking with his desire. Opening her mouth, she swallowed him and almost immediately Naruto buried his hands in her blonde locks and began fucking her oral passage.

Samui let him use her mouth as he wished as she brought her hands to her pussy and began rubbing her moist lower lips through the soft cotton of her panties. Moaning around his stick, she caused him to groan before he suddenly pulled free of her lips. She was guided back up, where Naruto kissed her greedily and his hands hefted her amazing rack which he clutched in both his hands. Samui broke the kiss to push her chest towards him, and Naruto leaned down running his tongue all over both of her gigantic mounds.

Samui was in heaven as Naruto rolled his tongue around her areola before latching on the nipple at the center. She whimpered softly as his teeth gently nipped it before sucking on it hard. He then moved on, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva in its wake before repeating his actions on the other one. After pulling a stronger moan from her, Samui suddenly found herself spinning to face the table which she placed her hands on as Naruto pulled her panties down just enough to expose her pussy. Then with little fanfare he slammed his dick inside her causing Samui to scream in pleasure.

Naruto groaned as he enjoyed the familiar but new feeling of claiming another woman for his Pride. He had already explained to Karui, how he saw the various women he was already tied to and she had loved the idea of being thought of as a Lioness. Naruto had been a little shocked at just how enthusiastic she had been and learned that one of Karui's hobbies was fashion designing. By the end of the day, she had showed him the initial designs she had come up with as uniforms for him and his lovers with the only tweaking he had made had been to conceal their identities. He wanted people that faced his lovers to have to guess as to who their opponents were, plus as his ranks grew he figured it would help confuse people as to their exact numbers.

Pumping his hips, he let such concerns fade to the back of his mind as he enjoyed the warm tightness that was Samui. Pressing his back against hers, he placed his hands over hers and smiled as she automatically interlaced her fingers with his. Sucking on her neck, where it met her shoulder he began to more roughly claim her as his thrusts became harder and deeper. Samui cried out as he began more insistently pounding on the entrance of her womb, causing her to fall forwards on the table. Naruto mindful of the rough surface pulled her hands back lifting her torso as he continued his assault of her core.

Samui felt a pressure building that while powerful, also seemed to have the thin skin of a bubble holding it back. The bubble popped causing her to scream as she climaxed, "I'm cumming! Cum inside me! I need it inside!"

Naruto having been building up to his own release gave her milking quim what Samui requested burying his cock inside her until his tip was nestled against her womb's portal. He fired stream after stream basking in the instinctual pleasure of filling another woman with his seed which coupled with how hard he had pushed himself to reunite with his Pride caused him to black out.

* * *

Sakura smiled having entered the area where they were holding the Konoha Kunoichi as she looked back at the entrance where Samui had been claimed at least judging from the scream she just let out. Staring at her captives, she could see they weren't wholly unaffected by Naruto's presence as she was sure his pheromones had reached them. She knew she was certainly feeling them as her pussy had been constantly aroused since his arrival. Something her captives could no doubt see as she wasn't sitting in a manner which protected her modesty.

With the silence that descended as Samui and Naruto's moans came to a halt her mother asked, "What now Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged as she replied, "I'm not sure. I didn't exactly get a chance to ask Naruto, before Samui decided to embrace her new life."

Ino shook her head as she asked, "How can you be so calm about his sleeping with another woman?"

"Because it took some convincing to get him to go along with it," Sakura said giggling at the shocked expressions on the other women's faces.

"Why would you try to push him to sleep with other women?" Tenten asked confused.

Before Sakura could respond, a voice called out, "Because she understands the value of growing her Pride's strength." The door leading to the entrance of the temple was thrown opened and Kurama motivating Naruto's body stepped through. The other women present who had not had a chance to enjoy the nude specimen standing before them averted their gaze as the Bijuu stepped into the room.

Tsunade looked back, but noticing Naruto's red gaze realized who was addressing them. Being face to face with the source of Naruto's troubles she angrily said while getting to her knees, "This is all your doing, Kurama!"

The fox Bijuu smiled as it gave a rather feminine bow, before replying, "You are too kind for giving me all the credit. But I merely provided the spark; it was other parties that supplied the fuel which caused the situation to so quickly explode out of control. Not that any of the women standing before you seem to be upset with what's happened." Tsunade had the sneaking suspicion the fox had included itself in its estimate. She blushed as the fox added, "Tell me Tsunade did you truly chase after him to return him to a place that you abandoned yourself once. Or to act on the feelings you felt when he stood before you in your office."

"D-don't be ridiculous," the Ex-Hokage sputtered, "I see Naruto as being like a little brother to me."

The fox in Naruto's body shook its head as it replied, "Come now, you can be more honest with us than that. You also compare him to someone else dear to your heart that you lost. Now be honest, when you're alone at night and you're fantasizing, which role is he truly taking in them."

Tsunade's cheeks grew redder, and deep down she was glad that the fox was the one standing before her since with her chakra sealed she was in her true and wrinkled appearance. Not wanting to have Naruto see her in such a state since the fox's words were true, she nonetheless refused to answer.

But it was answer enough for the fox, as it said, "So sad, finding a man who so closely matches the traits you desired in a mate, but being past the age to act on the feelings they stir within you. That is why you resisted the pull you felt towards him in the office after all, even if you took him as a lover your body is incapable of giving the two of you what you would desire, offspring." Tsunade's eyes returned to Naruto's, which although the same, as a result of the red didn't hold the same light that she always attributed to him. The fox reached out cupping Tsunade's face as it said, "So sad, but you know, he would still take you even in your current appearance. However, I can make it so you can give him the child you both would desire. All you need do is ask." Tsunade stared up at the fox and from the way hope appeared in them the Bijuu replied, "I understand."

Red chakra began to coat Naruto's body before moving down the arm that was caressing Tsunade's cheek. The former Hokage yelled out somewhere between pain and ecstasy as the chakra began to encase her. The others watched as the ex-Hokage's wrinkles faded and her darkened skin returned to the pale whiteness it had when she used her henge. When the transformation was over, Tsunade looked to be in her mid-twenties much as she had appeared ever since returning to Konoha.

But that wasn't the only change that had come over the kunoichi; with her vitality and youth restored the burning desire that she had felt for Naruto erupted into a need to have him. A need that the Bijuu could see reflected in her eyes and encouraged as she gripped the woman's chin pulling her forward. Tsunade couldn't resist as the scent of Naruto filled her nostrils and upon being guided to his cock began to lick it to awaken it.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade get ahold of yourself," Tenten shouted as her idol began licking Naruto's soft dick like it was a delicious treat.

She glared at Sakura as the kunoichi said, "It's far too late for that." Sakura kneeled behind her mother as she whispered, "Everything Kurama said was true about how Tsunade felt, but she always held back because of her age. With that hurdle removed there is no reason for her to deny herself any longer."

Mebuki looked back at her daughter incredulously as she asked, "What of your relationship to him?"

Sakura watched Naruto's dick rise to full hardness as a result of Tsunade's talented tongue, which caused the blonde woman to begin sucking on his testicles. Sakura directed her gaze back to her mother, before answering, "This is a part of my relationship with Naruto. I know he cherishes me and loves me, so feel no shame in admitting that it excites me to watch him claim others. Look at Tsunade."

Mebuki despite her reluctance to do as her daughter instructed couldn't help but turn her gaze back to Tsunade. The blonde woman had finished sucking on his nuts and licked her way up the underside of his shaft until reaching the tip. Tsunade then began bobbing her head on it as she made loud slurping noises while sucking on his dick. The Hokage obviously wanted to make use of her hands but with her feet and wrists still bound found that it was hard enough to remain upright while energetically sucking Naruto cock.

Sakura's gaze met both Shizune and Hinata's gazes and after a moment of silent communication reached the same decision. Hinata smiled as she put that decision into action by reaching into her pouch and pulling out a shuriken. The Hyuuga tossed it, the path causing it to slice slightly into Tsunade's bonds on her wrists. The woman feeling the weakness in the rope holding her back strained against them while still pleasuring Naruto's dick. Which a grunt of exertion the rope snapped allowing Tsunade's hand to grab Naruto by the hip and then to the amazement of the other women she took his dick all the way to base with ease.

Naruto eye's returned to their blue color as he woke up to the wonderful sensation of having his dick buried down someone's throat. A little surprised at his finding himself in a completely different room, he paid it no mind as his balls tightened and he began to fill the woman's stomach with his seed. Looking down, and expecting to see Sakura since she was the only one able to take his dick all the way into her mouth. He was shocked to see Tsunade's honey brown eyes staring up at him. The sight of her with her mouth pressed all the way against his groin while she stared up adoringly was enough to cause Naruto to erupt a second time as he exclaimed, "Oh fuck Tsunade!"

Tsunade hearing her name uttered from Naruto's lips with such delight attached to it, cooed happily before pulling back to let him slip free of her lips. "Your cum is so thick and delicious Naruto. Thank you for the meal, but I need you to give me some of it here." She sat back spreading her legs as best she could despite the ropes around her ankles. Naruto could see the dark patch from where her juices were spilling from her needful pussy.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was hallucinating as he knelt on the ground ripping away the rope tying Tsunade's feet together. Asking as much, he wondered aloud, "Is this a dream?"

Tsunade reached out for Naruto cupping his face as she answered, "It is, it's a dream come true for me. I can't fight how much my body and soul desires you any longer. Now please take me."

Naruto lurched forward sealing his lips to Tsunade's as he pulled her pants free of her body. Finding her already wet with desire, he buried his cock inside her and began churning her insides. Sakura watched as both Tenten and Ino seemed captivated by the sight of their former leader being fucked right in front of them. Looking down at her mother and seeing her gaze locked on where Naruto's cock was being tightly gripped by Tsunade's cunt she said, "Beautiful isn't it mom. You can almost imagine the pleasure Tsunade must be experiencing."

Mebuki tried to respond but then her daughter began to rub her pussy through the thin black shorts she wore beneath her dress. Mebuki cried out, but stifled it a moment later. She held back her cries while stating, "S-sakura this is wrong."

"What is mother," Sakura said sliding her finger up and down her mother's slit. Able to feel the dampness spreading through the material of her mom's shorts, she pulled her hand away causing Mebuki to relax for a moment, but she immediately tensed as the pink-haired kunoichi slipped it under the band of the shorts. Now feeling her daughter's fingers teasing her neglected pussy directly, she tried to focus on Sakura's words as she said, "Are you referring to Tsunade and Naruto? If so, what's so wrong about it? Is it the age gap between them, if so who gets to decide such things? Perhaps you are referring to his having multiple lovers, but if we all agree to share him then what's so wrong about that?"

Mebuki tried to muster the voice she had often used when her willful daughter had tested her patience. Instead it came back as strained as she tried to deny the desire her daughter was awakening within her, "Y…You know what I mean young lady."

Sakura seemed to think for a moment before causing Mebuki to squirm as she slid a finger inside her while saying, "Oh you must mean how I'm teasing your pussy." Sakura pulled her hand out of Mebuki's shorts, causing the woman to relax somewhat. She blushed though as her daughter showed her the drenched fingers coated in her essence. The blush deepened as Sakura commented, "It doesn't look like you felt it was wrong mom. Not for you to get this wet. Or is it simply because dad hasn't been taking care of your needs?"

Mebuki frowned not wanting to admit that ever since her husband had started his mad dash for more and more power within the civilian council, he had been neglecting her. Her eyes drifted past Sakura's fingers to zero in on where Tsunade lay with her legs spread apart widely with her shirt now open moaning happily as Naruto lathered her tits with attention while plunging his cock inside her. Mebuki cried out as her daughter's fingers returned to teasing her pussy. Mebuki tried not to give in, but as Sakura timed the finger she had working inside her with Naruto's thrusts into Tsunade, she found it harder and harder not to imagine herself in her fellow blonde's place. Sakura began nibbling her ear softly while whispering, "Don't fight it mom. If dad won't take care of you then let Naruto take his place."

"MMmmmm…no… s-st…mmmm," Mebuki said her hips starting to move in a similar manner as Tsunade's.

Tsunade's legs wrapped around Naruto's hips as she pulled him into a kiss while moaning, "Naruto, I'm going to cum. Give me your seed, make me pregnant with your child."

"Fuck," Naruto said driving his cock inside her harder, "That will come in time, but first we have other things we must accomplish. But this is the first of many times you'll know this feeling until I finally can."

Naruto tensed atop of Tsunade who screamed, "Yes! It's so good." The former Hokage shivered as she climaxed from the feeling of his warm cum being delivered to her womb. She relaxed her hold as they kissed softly in the afterglow of their coupling.

Naruto's attention was pulled to Sakura as she ripped her mother's shorts at the crotch. Spreading her mom's pussy lips the pink-haired kunoichi said, "Naruto, here's another pussy that needs an injection of your cum."

Mebuki wanted to protest, but couldn't find the strength of will as her body truly desired some release. Naruto gave Tsunade one last deep kiss, before pulling free and standing. Walking the short distance his cock still stiff and coated with his and Tsunade's release he knelt before Mebuki. He loosened the bindings on her legs, but before he moved closer Sakura presented the fingers coated in her mother's essence. Naruto sucked the digits clean closing his eyes as he moaned pleasantly at her taste causing Mebuki's body to heat up as once he opened them, she saw a hunger reflected in them. Having not seen such a thing in her husband's eyes in a number of years, she watched eagerly as he lowered his mouth to her exposed snatch. She then cried out as he began to eat her pussy in order to collect more of the sweet juices he had just enjoyed.

Mebuki realized that her daughter had released her hands when she suddenly found them buried in Naruto's hair, but rather than push him away she guided him to the spots she wished he would focus on. He followed her unspoken directions causing Mebuki's wails to grow in volume and reverberate through the large chamber. She tensed as Naruto sucked on her clit causing her to shriek loudly as she climaxed. Naruto eagerly drank down the fluids her body offered up, before climbing up her body and then kissing her daughter. Mebuki listened to her daughter moaned as she tasted her pussy on Naruto's lips and tongue. Sakura upon breaking the kiss said, "Your pussy is delicious mom. I want to taste it firsthand, but first do you want Naruto to make you his woman? There is no turning back if that happens."

Mebuki stared at the wondrous blue eyes of the man that had just reawakened her carnal desire. She held up her hand though to stare at the wedding band on her finger. She recalled the kind hearted man she had married, but had been replaced by someone she barely recognized. Unable to return to him or a life devoid of the pleasures of the flesh, she removed the ring from her finger before whispering, "Take me."

Naruto pressed his dick against her entrance causing a low moan to escape from Mebuki's lips. The moan grew in volume as more and more of him entered her. Once she was fully fitted onto his cock, Naruto lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first, but soon they were making out heavily while Mebuki used her daughter's lap as a pillow. Naruto slowly began to pump his length inside her awakening nerve ending that had been long dormant, and others which had never been reached directly.

Mebuki cried out as Naruto raised himself using his arms and began increasing his pace as he looked up and kissed her daughter. Sakura eagerly returned it until Mebuki forced them to break the kiss as she reached up and pulled Naruto's face back to hers so she could kiss him hungrily. Ending their clash of tongue she moaned, "Your cock is so much bigger than my husband's."

Naruto groaned as she flexed her cunt around it, but he said possessively, "You mean ex-husband. No other man will ever know the pleasures of your flesh. You are mine now Mebuki Haruno, just like your daughter and just like Sakura, you're going to bear my children. Your ex is going to regret neglecting such a beautiful and strong woman as you."

"Yes…Yes," Mebuki said her lover's words and cock awakening a desire that she didn't even know she had. But having attained such enlightenment, she couldn't wait until she once more knew the joys of carrying a child. She locked her ankles behind him pulling her hips against his body with every thrust. "Fuck me! Spray my insides with your cum, give me it please!"

Naruto reared back and shouted as he pushed his cock deep into Mebuki. He released a torrent of his seed which caused Mebuki to cry out as she came. He pumped his rod a few times after her body seemed to relax causing a second smaller climax to cause her to shake again. Pulling his dick free of Mebuki's cunt with a soft pop, he stood and presented it to Sakura, who wordlessly began to clean it. She was just getting into it, but to his surprise suddenly stopped.

She smiled up at him before stating, "It looks like there are two more that need for you to sate their desires."

Naruto followed Sakura's gaze to see that both Tenten and Ino were staring at him hungrily. He turned to walk towards the two bound women, who once he was in range quickly rose up and began licking his dick. He groaned as the kunoichi each took a side to bathe with their tongues. Naruto grabbed each one by the hair guiding them to where he wanted them to focus their attention.

He leaned his head back and groaned as Ino ran her to tongue around the head of his cock while Tenten sucked on his testicles. He enjoyed the sensations as he anticipated making both kunoichi his, but in the back of his mind also wondered how best to precede, especially considering how quickly his family had just grown. He knew Sakura had a plan to get their hands on a large amount of cash and while he did intend to follow through with it. He also wasn't sure how much it would come in handy in the immediate future. He also felt it would be best not to follow through on the original plan to head to Demon Country since it was likely that Hunter-nin would try to pick up their trail from the town his lovers had just fled. He also believed that with their direction of travel having been confirmed, Konoha would station Hunter-nin near some of the more well-known women he had helped in the past. Therefore, he decided that in the meantime it would be best to disappear from civilized society, knowing the perfect place from his travels with Jiraiya and making up his mind he focused on the two kunoichi before him.

Tenten stared up at him letting one of his testicles slip free of her mouth before pleading, "Naruto, make me feel as good as you did Lady Tsunade."

Ino shook her head before requesting, "N..no me… I… I want to know what it's like to cum as hard as they did."

Naruto reached down to cup each woman's cheek while stating, "You'll both get what you wished for, but as to who goes first, well that will depend on who can make me cum with their mouths first." Naruto smiled as the two kunoichi began to work diligently to be the one to bring him to release and catch his cum in their mouth as proof that they should go first. Basking in their efforts, he couldn't wait to see what else the future had in store for him.

**Next Chapter: Nation Building Arc: A Taste of Honey**

**First I'm going to have to apologize to the people hoping for the next Limelight chapter. I have been working on it, but the insistent buzz I hear from my muse has once more caused me to focus most of my energies on this story. It was primarily a result of the first scene of this chapter. Once I pictured it, I had no choice but to commit pen to paper. Plus, with it setting in stone some of what is to come I do feel that the muse can relax as we concentrate back on Eroninja and work at a less hectic pace in unveiling the steps to get there.**

**Now, let me thank the people that took the time to read and review. I'm glad people for the most part seem to be enjoying this new story, even though the consensus seems to be that Eroninja is the preferred story for me to work on. I can understand that since with so much already having happened in it, they fear me getting sidetracked and/or growing bored with it. That isn't a concern, but I do admit that after 4 years of telling it, this story is kind of like a kind of vacation from it. I think the last scene kind of highlights why since it doesn't require as much emotional build up in order to get to the action.**

**One thing people might have noticed is Karin kind of being looked down on in this story. To be honest, she probably isn't going to become one of Naruto's lovers in this story. As I try to stay true to their characterization at least before events in the story take place, I just don't see an angle or reason to include her in this one. I mean if she can get over being stabbed in the heart with a simple, and likely, in my opinion, unemotional sorry. Well she's way too far gone as a Sasuke fangirl to ever be pulled back. It's also why, I had Ino end up sleeping with Sasuke. If after 3 years and his becoming a criminal she's going to openly shed tears for him despite barely interacting with him in the manga, then I can't imagine she would turn him down upon his return if he showed the slightest interest. Naturally as I believe his reason for choosing her would be to gain leverage in furthering his goals, I also see her perhaps developing some bitterness when she doesn't live up to what he needed her to and discarding her.**

**Now despite my initial insistence that this story wasn't going to feature women from other media, I find that a few ideas have occurred to me which would require their inclusion. Therefore, I'll be releasing a poll in the coming days that will include various characters from other manga and such that might find their way in the story. I might use some of the ones that haven't appeared on previous polls in Eroninja if the interest is high enough. But it will depend, primarily the poll will be used solely for the Pride.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and until next time take care. Sincerely The Lemon Sage.**


	4. Nation Building: A Taste of Honey

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Nation Building: A Taste of Honey**

A recently freed of her bindings Tenten felt like she was standing outside of herself watching a woman that looked just like her taking turns with Ino sucking Naruto's manhood. However, the woman unlike how she normally pictured herself had a wild and wanton look as she worked diligently to be the one that made Naruto cum as he had practically commanded. To that end and feeling that Ino had monopolized his tip for long enough she stopped sucking on his nutsack and ran her tongue up his length towards the cockhead. Upon reaching her destination, she used her cheek to push Ino's face away and began bobbing her head on his shaft. Hearing Naruto's groan of pleasure deepen caused Tenten to redouble her efforts feeling him getting near the end.

Ino tried to muscle her way back into position causing Tenten to push back hoping to hold out the last few moments she felt was needed to catch his reward for her efforts. Once more watching the scene from outside herself, she couldn't help but wonder why she was acting in such a way. She would easily admit that Naruto was handsome, but in all her fantasizes she had never truly pictured him as being the man who she would do such a thing for. Of course, none of her naughty dreams had ever come up with a scenario where she would watch her idol getting fucked a few feet from her by said man, or how much it would affect her to see as much. Tsunade despite her recent loss to Sakura was still the pinnacle of kunoichi to her, and seeing her idol worshipping Naruto's cock had caused her to see the blond man in a new light. After all, if Tsunade could so wholly devote herself to him, then why shouldn't she give herself to the man that could so enthralled her idol? Especially as it became apparent that his other lovers were actively striving for him to take more.

But Tenten felt it extended deeper than that, which she attributed to the pheromones the other women had mentioned. The reason she felt such was the case was the primal urges that had welled up inside her, which felt almost animal in its reasoning. As she had watched Tsunade get taken by Naruto, she had grown wetter and wetter. But what had driven her body's desire wasn't just the sight of her idol's pussy gripping Naruto's large manhood. It was an instinctual need to be next. The rational part of Tenten found it to be slightly scary, although it didn't cause her to stop rolling her tongue around the head of Naruto's dick while fending off Ino. But, nonetheless she wondered if the pheromones were doing more than just making her horny, but changing the way she thought.

She suppose that was a real possibility since if asked before finding herself on her knees sucking off Naruto what she thought of him, then her response likely wouldn't have been much different than many of his friends. Now though, it was almost as if she felt lucky to be in her current position, after all he was a man that had faced and defeated a god. He had the devotion of women that Tenten readily admitted outclassed her, and yet she stood on the cusp of being the next to receive his seed. A seed which would one day insure that she gave birth to daughters that could one day reach similar heights as the man she was now kneeling before.

Naruto settled the matter of whose mouth he would release inside of as he placed his hand on Tenten's scalp and began pumping his hips. Tenten's eyes grew wide as the hot liquid flooded her mouth, amazing her with how thick and how much there was after cumming several times already. He pulled his cock free of her lips before saying with a hint of command, "Show me." Tenten obediently opened her mouth showing Naruto the tongue that he had just painted white with his cum. She began to swirl it about savoring the salty taste before once more following his order as he said, "Now swallow."

Tenten moaned as the warm cream traveled down her throat before settling in her stomach. Naruto knelt before her cupping her face before proving that despite his new found hold over her, he was still the earnest caring man that had won over many of his colleagues and quite a few enemies. "Thank you! Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tenten thought for only a moment before activating a hidden seal in the glove she wore. A kunai appeared in her hand, which caused all the women having already been taken by the blond man to tense as if to defend him. Naruto though didn't even flinch which strangely enough excited her even more, and to which she attributed to the fact that he felt that even if she had intended to use the weapon to hurt him, her efforts would have been futile.

Bringing the blade to her pants she cut a hole in them and when she pulled the material away, Naruto felt his mouth water as her shaved snatch came into view. Reaching towards her, he ran his fingers along the smooth mound before slowly pushing two of them in causing Tenten to moan his name softly. He worked his fingers back and forth as if determining her wetness and finding it satisfactory said, "Get on all fours for me."

Tenten did as instructed filling Naruto with a sense of power from seeing the strong-willed kunoichi scramble to obey him in order to receive his dick. Enjoying the way her pussy glistened as he moved behind her, he licked her juices from his fingers before placing his hands on her clothed ass. Pulling on the material, the pants ripped away due to the hole she had cut. But before Tenten could give much thought to her lost article of clothing and how she didn't have a spare set, she cried out as Naruto pushed inside her.

Tenten's eyes grew wide as her pussy came alive in ways she didn't think possible from her self-explorations. The jinchuriki entered her slowly causing her to shiver as each delicious inch was pushed past her lower lips before he was poking her core. When Naruto was fully inside he groaned in satisfaction before beginning to move. Naruto started slowly giving his newest lover a chance to grow accommodated to his size. Soon though he was pumping quickly while Tenten began to throw her ass back to meet his thrusts.

Reaching around to her front, he began rubbing her clit causing her to clench her inner muscles around his length pulling a groan from his lips as it became harder to move within her. Meanwhile, Naruto's other hand traveled up her stomach under her shirt and upon reaching her chest he pushed up her bra and began to squeeze one of her tits. He pulled on the hard numb of her nipple causing her to cry out and lose strength in her arms. Resting her cheek on her hands which she had folded beneath her, she moaned loudly as Naruto continued to show her the joys of being filled by a man.

Another soft moaning began to mix in with Tenten's cries causing Naruto to look over towards its source. His gaze drank in the sight of Ino sitting off to the side with her shorts pulled off and her right hand rubbing her slit. Her purple shirt was open with the cups of her bra pulled down. Her left hand was fondling her breast with the middle finger of said hand flicking back and forth over her nipple. Ino upon noticing his gaze spread the lips of her pussy showing him the pinkness that laid behind and said, "N-naruto please…I want you inside me."

Naruto gave her a smirk as he felt Tenten begin to tighten around him even further. Believing it to be a sign that she was nearing her end he replied, "I'll be with you soon."

Feeling the tightening in his scrotum which told him that he was near as well, he used the hand rubbing her pleasure button to press down on it causing the panting Tenten to rear back up as she screamed, "Cummmmiiiinnnnggggggg!" Naruto pulled her back up against his chest as he pumped her full of his seed, while she shivered in ecstasy around his cock and in his arms. They both came down from their orgasmic highs with Tenten sagging back against him. She looked at him over her shoulder with thankful tired eyes before kissing his cheek and then stating, "That was incredible!"

"For me too," Naruto replied and then kissed her lips gently.

"Naruto! Hurry," Ino whined, "I… I'm the only one that hasn't gotten to cum yet."

Naruto kissed Tenten one last time causing her to giggle as he said, "If you'll excuse me." She moaned in loss as he extracted his still hard manhood from her before moving towards Ino.

* * *

Ino's anticipation grew and to be honest eclipsed the similar feelings from when she had slept with Sasuke. If she had to explain why, outside of his pheromones which Sakura had confirmed was why her pussy was so ready to receive the Jinchuriki's seed, it was due to the passion she had already seen him display. When she had been with Sasuke while at the time she had been extremely excited, in hindsight she recognized that excitement had mainly been one directional. In fact, for the most part Sasuke had simply folded his hands behind his head and let her do all the work.

She had been more than content at the time, but having seen Naruto claim three women where he had been just as engaged as his lovers, she couldn't help but experience something akin to disappointment at her past experience. Still if Tsunade's reasons for why Sasuke had dumped her were accurate, then she couldn't say she was overly surprised by his lack of engagement. There was no reason for him to exert himself when she would have been more than happy to and claim it had been magical in the aftermath. However, looking at the women that had just experienced release at Naruto's hands she could no longer make such a claim.

He stood before her and she could almost imagine the starry eyed gaze that she was giving him having witnessed him claim three women as his already and still stand before her with a rock hard cock which was easily double the size and girth of what Sasuke had to work with. Naruto reached down cupping her face and at first she expect him to guide her mouth onto his dick which glistened from being buried inside Tenten. But instead he pulled her to her feet and into a kiss that stole her breath away. Her breathless situation wasn't helped as she then moaned from Naruto beginning to fondle her tit with his right hand while his left arm wrapped around her waist to pull her tightly into his side. Naruto ended the kiss leaving Ino in a slightly dazed state as she tried to regain her breath. She arched her back and groaned as he pinched her nipple and then pulled on it.

She looked down seeing his cock sticking out from his body so reached down and grabbing it began to slowly rub it. Naruto groaned appreciatively before placing his lips against her neck causing Ino to shiver as she began to tug his length faster. Looking up into his eyes when he pulled his lips away, she saw desire but also a promise that if she were to give herself to him that he would cherish her always. She couldn't help but compare them to Sasuke's, whose dark eyes never gave away what he was thinking or feeling. Finding the way Naruto was staring at her hypnotic, she didn't notice his hiking up her skirt until she was exposed before him.

He then picked her up by the hips causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pulled her onto his pole. Ino's eyes grew wide as Naruto fed her pussy his cock since it almost immediately reached a state of pleasure that she had felt with Sasuke. "S-shit… you're splitting me apart. Ahhh…." Ino came as Naruto bottomed out inside her and then gripped her butt to grind her against his groin.

The feeling of her orgasm which she attributed to being the same as the ones she could basically claim she had given herself with Sasuke quickly began to grow stronger as Naruto began to pull her along his shaft. He adjusted his grip so that her legs rested on his forearms and then truly began to pound his dick into her. "Fuck!" Ino screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then began to tongue his ear.

Ino clung to him tightly as his dick ignited nerve endings that had never been touched before. Each time he bottomed out inside her, Ino's womb quivered as it began to anticipate drinking in the seed of the man who was trying to make her feel good rather than the other way around. Ino wondered if Naruto was part Yamanaka and had read her mind as he was giving her an experience that was almost the complete opposite of her times with Sasuke. Every thrust inside her confirmed to the pleasure filled woman that Naruto truly valued her as a beautiful talented kunoichi who was giving him something precious. He was showing her this though his actions rather than pretty words, which she now realized had been all that Sasuke had paid her.

Ino received those as well from the man rocking her world on more than one level as he said, "You're amazing Ino. You're making me feel incredible. I'm not going to last much longer."

"M…me neither… yo… my pussy can't get enough of your dick. My pussy belongs to you now," Ino moaned her body tensing as it moved closer to achieving ecstasy.

Naruto kissed her hungrily before telling her, "I gladly accept your offer, but I want all of you to be mine."

"IT IS!" Ino shouted leaning back as she exploded around his dick. Her milking cunt began to tighten around him and truly bore down when she exploded a second time as his seed began to fill her womb.

Ino could have sworn she accidently activated her jutsu as she seemed to step outside of herself as she came. She saw on her face a look of complete satisfaction as she shook in pleasure from the greatest sense of gratification that she had ever known. She went limp in Naruto's arms and felt him easily adjust her so that he could carry her in his strong arms. She felt more than actually saw the warm look he gave her before kissing her sweat covered brow causing a slight content smile to appear on her face.

He gently set her down on a nearby bench, before turning to look around the room. He felt his still hard cock stiffen further at the sight of Sakura sucking his cum from her mother's snatch. A grin appeared on his face as his other and still unsatisfied lovers stared at him hungrily before approaching. Karui, Shizune, and Hinata came before him and kneeled where they wordlessly began to clean his dick with their tongues. Naruto groaned as his manhood was coated in their saliva, and he basked in the sensation of being the recipient of such amazing women's desires.

* * *

Naruto stood before the cage that housed Kurama. He couldn't see the fox in the darkness that lay beyond so called out, "So now you are controlling me without my knowledge."

"Obviously not, since you are in fact aware," came the amused reply of the Bijuu sounding smaller and distinctly feminine.

"You know what I mean," Naruto said annoyed as he called into the darkness. Turning his back to the cage he leaned against one of the bars.

The voice called back, "I thought we were partners. Besides I've only used your body briefly when you weren't to speak with your mates. Are you truly cross with me?"

Naruto shook his head admitting, "Not really, I'm just uncomfortable with the fact that lately you've been acting without informing me. I mean it was confusing as hell to come to and find my dick buried in Tsunade's throat."

"You adapted quite nicely," the amused voice replied. Naruto was forced to smirk as he supposed he did, only really thinking about how he had moved from the entrance to the interior room after he had pleased all his lovers. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he heard a sultry whisper next to his ear, "You adapted exactly as I hoped you would. Exactly as the only man fit enough to be my mate should." The words were followed by a pair of soft hands wrapping around his stomach, followed by several red orange tails appearing around him.

Naruto didn't pull free but his shock at the Bijuu's words and actions still had him responding, "W…what?!"

There was a soft laugh followed by a tongue running up his neck before teasing his ear. Naruto looked over his shoulder seeing the form his Bijuu had taken which was that of a beautiful long haired red headed woman who sported similar whisker marks on her cheeks as him and a pair of red fox ears on her head. She was wearing a revealing outfit which consisted of a black and red leather unitard that exposed amble cleavage and her sides. Around her waist was a yellow braided rope like belt. While on her feet she wore black and red boots that reached up to her knees with her hands covered in red and black gloves that reached up to her upper arm.

Kurama pulled him into a kiss which caused him to stiffen in surprise before giving into the desires the woman before him was awakening. Naruto turned to face her, before picking her up and pushing her back against one of the bars. Her legs and tails wrapped around him as they kissed heatedly. However the Bijuu pushed against his chest as she felt his cock beginning to grow and put pressure against her pussy. Staring into his eyes with her yellow-brown ones she said, "Let's stop before we get too carried away. I want you to take me in the real world not here in the seal."

Setting the woman down he asked, "How would that be possible?"

"I need to take a physical body as my own," Kurama answered.

She was about to answer the next question she expected him to ask, but stopped as he said, "Okay." Kurama looked shocked at the quick response so it was Naruto's turn to answer the question that he expected explaining, "I trust you. If you need to take a physical body then I'm sure you would have thought of a way to do so without my dying being the end result. But I am curious about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why? Did you set all this up so that we would arrive at this point?"

The fox-human hybrid shook her head responding, "My original intentions were what I stated them to be."

"Getting me laid," Naruto supplied dryly.

The Bijuu nodded before continuing, "But seeing you with them… it awakened something inside me. We Bijuu never had a true gender… nor a concept of relationships or of physical intimacy. But watching you with those women it made me want to experience what they did… and I do care for you which is why if I'm to have a mate… I want it to be you."

The longer the Bijuu talked the more nervous she became likely fearing that the blond man didn't want to change their relationship. By the end she was looking down at the ground so Naruto closed the distance between them and stuck his finger under her chin to force her to make eye contact before stating, "Becoming your mate would make me extremely happy."

The Bijuu's eyes lit up so she kissed him deeply, pulling away when the need to breathe became too great she said, "Naruto, since I'm going to move onto a new phase of existence I would like it if you called me Ahri. I think it fits this new form better than Kurama would."

"As you wish Ahri," Naruto said gently causing the woman's eyes to light up, "Now teach me how to free you."

Ahri nodded but not before kissing the man that would be her mate. Breaking away she began to instruct him in the rather simply step he would need to perform after she severed her spirit from Naruto while leaving him alive. Looking forward to breathing fresh air as well as the feeling of his flesh against hers, she eagerly awaited for the necessary sacrifice to volunteer.

* * *

Shikamaru took the elevator up to the twelfth story of the White Tower which was the floor that Sasuke had converted into the official office of the Hokage. According to the floor plans he had seen, it was supposed to be the top floor of the tower that the Sixth Hokage called home, but the Nara had heard rumors of their being an extra floor. Shikamaru didn't know if the rumor was true, but considered it a possibility as the Uchiha had cleaned out the hidden chamber located beneath the shrine that had been in his Clan's district. Having once calculated out the dimensions of the floors and height of the building during a similar elevator ride Shikamaru was convinced that there was a floor above the Hokage's office. A part of him wondered why Sasuke would construct his building with such a thing but figured it was to safeguard the items from the shrine as well as any other Uchiha artifacts his clan possessed. He couldn't fault him for such, since the Nara and other clans had also done the same. Still he couldn't deny that it left him with an uneasy feeling in the Uchiha's case. However, he felt the feeling was something left over from learning that most of the troubles that the Shinobi World had faced two years previously had been born of secrets kept by and from the Uchiha. As such, Shikamaru would have figured that Sasuke would have had his fill of them so his believing that he was keeping some of his own made the Nara nervous.

Shikamaru stared up annoyed at the no smoking sign posted on the elevator door and considered lighting up regardless, but refrained out of respect for the position of the Hokage if not the man that held it. The door to the elevator opened and Shikamaru was treated to the sight of Sasuke walking with the head of the civilian council Kizashi Haruno towards the elevator. The new Hokage said, "Don't worry my friend; we'll locate your wife. I'm sure Sakura isn't so far gone that she would harm her mother."

"I appreciate the concern, Lord Hokage," Kizashi replied no longer looking like the laid back man he had been due to the expensive clothes he wore and his clean shaven face. "But, Mebuki would understand if you couldn't prioritize her rescue when measured against bringing down the rogue-nin. As far as to my daughter, she died the moment she choose to side with that demon."

Shikamaru held back from scowling at the man's words primarily since his more cynical side felt that the scene might have been staged in order to gauge his reaction. As such he remained silent allowing Sasuke to say, "Councilor Haruno, please remember that the demon you are speaking of I still consider a friend. He was also there for your daughter when I was caught up in my own darkness. I'm not sure what is prompting their current actions, but I cannot give up hope just as they didn't give up hope on me."

Shikamaru had a hard time not rolling his eyes at Sasuke's words, but kept his face impassive as he moved out of the elevator car to allow the councilor to step in. "You are right. Please keep me informed as you see fit Lord Hokage." Kizashi said as the doors slid closed.

Sasuke's dark gaze settled on him causing Shikamaru to say, "You summoned me."

The Hokage ignored the less than respectful statement in favor of saying, "I did. I appreciate your prompt response. Follow me."

Shikamaru did as instructed walking just behind Sasuke who wore similar garb to that which he had during his battle with Kaguya. The most recent addition was the Hokage hat he typically wore hanging on his back unless leaving the tower at which point he would wear it so that the cloth flaps covered his face leaving only his eyes visible. Staring at the hat now, Shikamaru still couldn't help but feel a great travesty had happened. However, while Sasuke's appointment to the position had caused some to question what was happening to their home where a traitor who had abandoned it for personal reasons could assume the highest office, while one of its most loyal shinobi would be brushed to the side, and according to Tsunade be treated as a criminal. Most of the villagers were quickly falling over themselves to support the new Hokage, all while allowing their negative feelings for Naruto to quickly return to the forefront.

Shikamaru attributed the sudden reversal in opinion to two things neither of which were directly tied to the scandal that had engulfed Naruto before his disappearance. The sudden support for Sasuke, he believed stemmed from his being an Uchiha and the stamp of history being applied to his being the first one to become Hokage. Considering the prejudices of the past, Shikamaru believed that most people saw their supporting Sasuke as being akin to achieving a sort of enlightenment as if their current high opinions of him somehow elevated them above their peers and those who had judged the clan harshly in the past. While that tended to explain Sasuke's increased popularity at present, what he associated with Naruto's downgrade was people using the opportunity to claim they had been right about him all along. People didn't naturally enjoy admitting that they were wrong and practically the entire village had been forced to do so in Naruto's case. Therefore, many who had come around were using the rumors circulating around about the reasons for his leaving Konoha to justify their old feelings while abandoning their new ones while simply claiming that Naruto had pulled the wool over his eyes.

Shikamaru felt disgusted by the majority of the populace's quick embrace of Sasuke while turning their backs on Naruto. Yet, while many of the people who Naruto had interacted with still thought fondly of him, even they had begun to question if perhaps he had turned into a villain once word of Tsunade and the other kunoichi's death had reached the village. Shikamaru had just been leaving the Yamanaka Flower Shop to deliver the news to Ino's mother when the Anbu had alerted him that Sasuke wanted to speak with him.

Something Sasuke alluded to when he stated, "My Anbu told me you have just spoken with Ino's mother. I'm guessing you were there to discuss her daughter's fate."

"Supposed fate," Shikamaru said quickly. "We have yet to receive any confirmation that they are in fact dead despite what the civilians where the fight took place claim."

"I suppose you are correct," Sasuke replied with a shrug, "Still, how did she take the news?"

"She is perhaps in shock," Shikamaru said as smoothly as possible as he had formed a different opinion from the visit, "she didn't have much of a reaction except to ask to be left alone."

Reaching the doorway to Sasuke's office, it was pulled open by a pair of Anbu stationed outside the room. Shikamaru let the frown he felt at the sight reach his face finding the increased Anbu presence he had noticed around the city oppressive. Even the front gates which had been so welcoming before as Chunin checked the visitors in now had Anbu who thoroughly questioned all those coming to the village. Sasuke claimed it was a necessary precaution as with Naruto's abandonment of Konoha, much of the shinobi world had become a vastly unstable place.

Entering the office the frown grew deeper as he saw Chouji and Rock Lee waiting for them. The primary reason for his displeasure at their presence was due to their recent attitude shift towards Naruto. While he could partially understand Lee's since the passionate man had harbored a massive crush on Sakura and had obviously been hurt by her choosing Naruto over him. His negative feeling towards the jinchuriki had been compounded by her seemingly giving the order to kill the last remaining member of Team Gai besides himself. Chouji's feelings towards Naruto seemed to be steeped in his recent promotion to Clan Head of the Akimichi. It made Shikamaru wonder if the Clan Council had more information than they had shared with him about Naruto's going rogue, but he doubted it considering how often he was called forward to consult on Naruto's potential actions. Truthfully though, Shikamaru's friendship with the Akimichi was being strained to the point of breaking due to his attitude about Ino's potential fate. He still had difficulty believing some of the things the previously gentle young man had said upon hearing Ino might have been killed. He could understand his being hurt by her rejecting the feelings he had harbored for her, but he didn't believe that excused some of the venom the Akimichi had spouted. Furthermore, Chouji had refused to even go with him to try and comfort Ino's mother which had caused a huge argument between them. An argument that Chouji didn't seem inclined to forget either as he gave him a dismissive glance before returning his attention to the map on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke moved behind his desk as Shikamaru took up a position between the Akimichi councilor and the recently promoted Anbu Head Captain who were studying the map located on it. Addressing the latter the Hokage said, "Lee, have you heard anything from the Anbu units stationed near places we felt Naruto and the others might have fled to once they left the village."

"I have not," the bushy browed man said his monkey mask resting on his head. "But thus far it appears that the traitor is actually keeping away from them. It doesn't appear he is intent on joining any of the other Shinobi Villages either, so I have pulled the units we had watching paths to Suna and Kiri to begin staking out bounty collection offices."

"It's a wasted effort," Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

"Would you have us do nothing," Chouji asked heatedly, "We already know your opinions on Naruto's abandonment of the village. But regardless of your wanting to give him a pass…"

"I'm not giving him a pass," Shikamaru said angrily, "I was merely advocating leaving him alone to prevent exactly what happened with Tsunade and the others. We still have yet to sort out all the facts of what affected Naruto and Shizune, but what we do know is that she is now pregnant with his child. Considering how dangerous Naruto could be in protecting his friends and allies. I can only guess at how much more so he would be against anyone he feels is endangering his family. This would seem to be a feeling that is spreading among the women who are following him, since from the eyewitness accounts Naruto didn't actually make an appearance during the fight between Sakura and Tsunade's groups. Yet Sakura prioritized Shizune's protection which likely means they have formed some sort of unique familial unit."

What's your point?" Lee asked angrily.

Shikamaru noted the reaction to Sakura's likely not only being aware of Shizune's bearing Naruto's child, but also seemed content to share him with her. He was surprised at the raw hostility he felt, but attributed it to the fact that Naruto and Lee's relationship had suffered even before the additional blow to the Anbu Captain's pride of Sakura choosing the Sage. The beginning of the feud between them had been born from Naruto saving Gai's life. However, as Lee's teacher had been forced to live in a diminished capacity the earnest young man had blamed Naruto for forcing such circumstances on Gai rather than allowing him the death he had chosen. When Gai had committed suicide, a drunken Lee had attacked Naruto at the funeral in a battle that had wrecked an entire neighborhood. It made Shikamaru nervous that Lee was in charge of the hunt for Naruto as he had little doubt that he intended to finish the business between them.

"My point is that Naruto made it clear in his ultimatum to the Kumogakure shinobi that the Raikage sent to capture or convince him to join them. He isn't going to hold back against anyone that threatens him or his group, and Sakura following through on this means even former friends in Konoha are not immune," Shikamaru said gravely.

"Perhaps," Sasuke said calmly, "but as Hokage, I can't let the murder of my predecessor go, nor ignore the potential threat that he represents."

Shikamaru bit his tongue as he would have preferred to point out how when the roles had been reversed Naruto had convinced Tsunade to ignore the threat that the current Hokage represented. But instead he said, "Which brings me back to my original point that trying to run him to ground is a wasted effort. It is clear that despite not fighting openly for two-years Naruto hasn't let his skills wane. In fact he handled not only several squads of Kumo-nin, but the man most likely set to replace Ay as the next Raikage. And although the details of that fight aren't known to us in great detail, apart from what Kumogakure has shared I imagine he did so rather easily."

"Kumo is hardly the powerhouse they once were," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but truthfully the strength of the units facing him is beside the point," Shikamaru replied. Seeing Chouji about to urge him to get to the heart of the matter he quickly added, "What we should take away from Kumo's failure is that even though they had plenty of time to put forces into place, they were still easily brushed aside. Now you want to set squads of shinobi in potential places Naruto might appear, but the sad truth is that no one or two squads is going to be a match for them. Moreover with Hinata present, her Byakugan will likely expose such squads so that they simply avoid them."

"Then we place the squads in such a way that we lead them right into an ambush," Lee suggested.

Shikamaru sighed in frustration before countering, "You refuse to listen. How many men are you willing to lose to this pursuit?"

"As many as it takes," Lee said quickly and without hesitation, "If necessary I will unlock all eight gates myself to bring them to justice."

"Well I'm sure that sounds terribly noble to you," Shikamaru said with a slightly mocking tone, "if entirely short-sighted."

Lee took a threatening step towards the Nara, but was stopped as Sasuke said, "Calm down Captain. Shikamaru is making a valid point. If I understand you correctly, you are saying that any force we send is likely going to be too weak to stop Naruto and these women aligning with him, is that correct?"

"That's right," Shikamaru replied. Keeping his tone properly respectful, but taking an internal pleasure at what his words conveyed he added, "I doubt anyone currently stands at the same level as Naruto… at least power wise."

Shikamaru smirked internally as a small tick appeared for a moment in the corner of Sasuke's eye. He imagined it took some restrain to continue to sound civil as the Hokage pointed out, "Some would say I'm at the same level as him."

"I'm sure there are those who indeed feel that way," Shikamaru replied. "However, based on your accomplishments before receiving that temporary boost from the Sage of the Six Paths, I would say that the quality of the opponents Naruto bested surpasses yours. Naruto in short order just before and during the war defeated the Rinnegan using Pain , as well as bested a Rinnegan and Sharingan using Obito, not to mention six of the nine Bijuu at the same time. He then managed to give the entire Shinobi Alliance a chakra boost and still fought against the ten tails until Madara absorbed it, where things got really dicey. I would go into pointing out that shortly before the war your list of accomplishments were limited to killing a weakened Orochimaru, and fought your brother until his diseased killed him, but I feel that would be redundant. Since the truth is that unless you were willing to tag along with any force sent to capture Naruto it is unlikely anyone we send would be capable of stopping him."

Again Shikamaru smiled internally as his thinly veiled insults hit there mark, but Sasuke didn't rise to the bait as he said, "True it is unlikely that I would be permitted to join any such force as our enemies might take advantage of my absence to attack the village. So since my presence is unlikely to be a factor in any plans we come up with to capture them, then how would you suggest we go about it?"

"Simple, you leave him be."

"We should have known better to consult you," Chouji said angrily. "It is time to let go of the past Shikamaru. Naruto betrayed the village and whether directly or indirectly is responsible for the death of three of our colleagues."

"Funny Chouji," Shikamaru countered heatedly, "you weren't all that broken up about one of those deaths. I guess I'm just having greater trouble then you with letting go of the past."

"Or perhaps clinging to it in certain instances," Sasuke said with an amused smirk, "at least when in regards to me."

"I'm not going to deny that it grates on my nervous hearing how we need to hunt down Naruto for turning his back on the village when the poster child for such actions is wearing the Hokage robes," Shikamaru said sincerely. "However, my suggestion is born out of my loyalty to the village. Sending small squads against Naruto will simply invite them to be butchered. Furthermore, it may cause Naruto to see Konoha as an enemy that needs to be dealt with. The best course of action is to let him go to ground and see what he does. It might guarantee that if he does need to be dealt with then it will be on a grand scale, but at the same time it would likely allow us to focus our entire might on him rather than getting weakened from small scale skirmishes. Moreover, Iwa has been making some disturbing movements in the last few months now that Naruto is no longer blunting the Tsuchikage's ambition. He appears to be breaking his forces into armies along similar lines as the Shinobi Alliance used. It would be a better use of our time and forces to prepare for when hostilities with Iwa breakout as that is exactly what such a move is going to lead to."

Sasuke stared down at the map for a moment before stating, "I will bring your suggestion before the council. You are dismissed."

Shikamaru nodded heading back to the elevator. Stepping inside he ignored the no smoking sign and lit up. He took a deep puff and let the tobacco ease his nerves as he wondered if his suggestion would be taken. What he wasn't sure of though is whether or not the village doing so would prevent his home from creating a new enemy looking to destroy them, or to give one the time necessary to gather the means to destroy it. But in his heart of hearts the Nara couldn't deny that should Naruto return to Konoha as an enemy it would likely be something he himself would encourage.

* * *

Sakura sat in a comfortable chair with her legs crossed as a man looked over the bluish body of Tsunade having already done so for Tenten and Ino. Pulling some hair from her scalp he placed them in an envelope before handing it to a courier saying, "I'm confident the three women are indeed Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. I can spot no sign of surgical tampering to suggest otherwise. Furthermore the corpses are remarkably well preserved considering the fight took place over a week ago. I'm guessing your handy work."

Sakura smiled as she said, "Not entirely. Shizune administered some drugs which would help preserve them. We wanted to properly say our goodbyes before turning them over."

"A strange sentiment considering rumors say you killed them in cold-blood," the man said his eyes running up her legs.

Sakura ignored the man's gaze as she did everyone that wasn't Naruto. She knew her skirt did little to protect her modesty, but truthfully found it didn't bother her. Moreover, she loved the fact that it didn't bother Naruto either. She tended to think it was because he had truly come into his own as an alpha male, unlike some who acted the part, but were so insecure in their status that a simple look towards a woman attached to them could send them into a rage. To Sakura's way of thinking what separated Naruto from the pack was that he didn't mind others looking as it was rather expected since he possessed something others wanted. It would only be when they crossed the line into trying to take from him that they would quickly learn the errors of their decision.

Sakura inclined her head while replying, "I suppose, but in truth we took no pleasure in our actions. However, when measured against being returned to Konoha… well, being a missing-nin involves making hard choices."

"Or perhaps not so hard choices considering the amount of money you are about to receive," the man said with a knowing grin. "Still, I was under the impression you had destroyed Tsunade's face. It is remarkably intact considering the details of the battle."

"I simply grazed her with what most people assumed was the finishing blow," Sakura said turning away as she uncrossed her legs before standing, since she didn't want to tempt the man into doing something stupid as Naruto had already been on edge about her plan to begin with. Approaching the table with Tsunade, she explained while pressing her hand against the woman's cold neck, "While the dust was covering us, I used a chakra scalpel to slice her throat but leave the skin intact. With only two paths to go the blood began following gravity as I carried her. I figured an intact body would make your job easier."

"Indeed," the man said, "Although truthfully I expect it will only be a matter of time before you come across my table."

Sakura's gaze hardened as she asked, "Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no," the man said holding his hands up to assure the woman, "Merely pointing out a simple truth. You could say I've seen many a promising career as rogue-nin cut short. Although I suppose with the bounties you are collecting today, you will not need to bother with the type of dangerous jobs most missing-nin need to take to sustain a living."

"That's the idea," Sakura said before motioning to the courier who was leaving after collecting the envelopes the head bounty officer had put together for Ino and Tenten. "Where is he off to?"

"He's heading to one of the drop off points for our bounty network," the man replied. "The samples collected from the corpses will be taken to the main headquarters to be measured against our samples. Should everything checkout word will be passed that these bounties are closed."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to sit around and wait for that to happen," Sakura said placing her hands on the table behind her to stretch. The man's gaze drifted down to the hem of her skirt as he hoped it would rise far enough to expose her snatch. Sakura took the opportunity to use a small syringe she had been palming to inject Tsunade with the contents. Sakura then cleared her throat force the man to look back up at her before stating, "I expect my money now. I can't be sitting around here while you run the samples back to the Kami know where."

"Right, right," the man said feeling a little nervous at being caught staring, "Don't worry we are more than aware of the fact that many who avail themselves of our services cannot remain in one place for long. I am fully capable of paying out the bounties, but for both our sakes I hope you are aware of how foolish it would be to play me for a fool here."

"I'm playing it as straight with you as you are with me," Sakura said.

The man gave her a slightly concerned glance before stating, "I should hope so. In any case it's getting late and I'm sure you want to be on your way."

Sakura nodded as she followed the man out of the room. But not before sending a slight glance back to the three kunoichi she was leaving behind and noticed the color returning to Tsunade as the drugs she had administered counteracted the ones Shizune had used to put the three women into a deathlike state. Being guided to the entrance she found another man standing and struggling to hold two heavy looking suitcases. Sakura took the bags from the man easily holding them to each of the men's surprise. Directing her gaze to the Bounty Office Head she said, "Well it's a pleasure doing business with you. I trust I don't need to warn you against doing anything stupid like following me. I'm sure my own bounty is pretty high now as well."

"Don't worry, our job is simply to verify and pay. We leave the rough stuff to those better suited to it."

Sakura nodded before stepping out of the secret passage found within an already secret gambling house that Tsunade had known of. Making her way to the exit, she let the bouncer open a door for her before stepping out into an alley. First checking her surroundings to make sure the group responsible for the underground bounties hadn't tried to double cross her by having bounty hunters follow her back to the others, she stepped onto the main street in the entertainment district of Sweet Clam Village. The village was a decently sized, if somewhat shady place located on the lake that would take Naruto and his lovers to their new home. Stopping at a small restaurant above which the apartment they were renting resided, she moved to one of the back booths and sat down.

The woman in the booth behind her said, "The bills are all marked with an ink which seems to react to chakra."

Sakura sighed annoyed, but not surprised as she replied to Hinata who was observing everything happening inside the hidden establishment with her Byakugan, "Are all the bills inside their safe marked?"

"No, just the ones you were given. They did it while their boss was verifying the validity of your claim."

"Well that's good; I suppose we can spend all this cash in a nearby town to throw off their scent. It should allow us to double back and head to the Savana while everyone else thinks we are heading south."

Hinata nodded before asking, "Sakura, how long do you think we will need to lie low. The way Naruto was talking it sounded like he intended to make the Savana our permanent home."

"Probably a few months to a year," Sakura answered. Adding a teasing tone she asked, "Are you worried that you won't get a chance to give Naruto little Byakugan using children?"

"A little," Hinata admitted, "Hiding away would not be advantageous to raising children and so I doubt any of us will be chosen to be next so long as we are looking over our shoulder. Also, Naruto has made it clear he does not intend to start a shinobi village."

Sakura nodded having been rather surprised by that announcement, but wasn't too worried about it as she said, "His reasoning was pretty well grounded though. He's right in saying that starting a village will just invite us getting pulled into the chaos starting to envelope the world again. Still when you think about it the place Naruto plans to take us is like a fertile garden for his starting something greater than a simple shinobi village. If he plays his cards right, he could conceivably put together a force much greater than a single village, and unlike a shinobi village he wouldn't need to answer to a Daimyo."

Hinata nodded, but countered, "True, but wouldn't that seem to incur more responsibility then running a village."

"Hardly," Sakura replied amused, "In many regards Naruto calling us his Pride is truly fitting. A male lion doesn't do much more than to defend his territory and pass along his genes. You could say that is the ideal that Naruto is striving to attain. We women of his Pride should therefore be more than capable of dealing with the other matters. I personally envision us dividing up the various labors based on our skill sets. Us kunoichi will maintain our territory along with Naruto, while those better suited to politics will handle running the country we establish."

"But what makes you so sure Naruto intends to establish one." Hinata asked hoping what Sakura described came to pass. "At present, he seems more than content for us to simply live in the Savana for the rest of our days without ever interacting with the outside world again."

Sakura let a slightly predatory smile appear on her lips as she said, "Because the Savana isn't a suitable territory for a man as great as Naruto. He might have temporarily abandoned the idea of heading to Demon Country to keep his promise to Shion, and for now that is a wise idea as I'm sure Sasuke is having the single women that Naruto helped watched. But, there are two things working against him in regards to simply living a carefree life in the Savana."

"What are they?"

Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her legs together feeling the wetness that coated her thighs which had appeared almost as soon as she entered the restaurant. Almost able to smell her mates scent despite his occupying the rundown apartments above them, she had noticed quite a few of the other patrons seemed effected by them as well. Commenting on her observation she said, "Just because Naruto might not be planning to take Shion doesn't mean she isn't planning to take him. If you put her in a room with him, they are going to fuck his pheromones will see to that and once that happens, he'll have no choice but to grow his territory."

"That's a pretty big assumption," Hinata said although she could see it happening as Sakura described.

"Not as big as you might think," Sakura said with a smile, "The more chaotic the world gets the more likely Demon, Bird, or Vegetable will get caught up in it. Naruto will not let anything happen to the rulers of those countries and you'll get the same result whether it's Shion, Toki, or Haruna."

"Okay, so what is the second then?"

"Simple, the world will refuse to let him." Sakura frowned at the second point she raised since she was of the opinion that if anyone did deserve a lifetime of quiet to simply start a family it was Naruto. But she knew it likely wasn't in the cards so explained, "The world isn't going to just forget about him even if he wants it too. There are a lot of big egos currently plotting to reshape the Shinobi Word. Naruto represents a huge unknown now in regards to those plots and that means they are going to want to deal with him. Therefore, it will be in our best interests to establish a territory that the other powers have to respect. In time I'm sure he'll recognize the truth in this. We just need to give him some time as right now he needs to adjust to his current circumstances. Shizune is nearing her third month, and we've been on the run practically the entire time. We all need time to catch our breaths and living in the wilds of the Savana should give us time to do that."

Hinata nodded before stating, "Samui and Karui have ignited the fire tags they planted. Tsunade and the others are reacting as planned and eliminating the Bounty Officers. The courier has already left so word should spread that they are dead as planned."

"Good," Sakura said imagining Tsunade salivating as she entered the safe room where the illegal casino's money was stored and provided the funds for the Bounty Office to pay out the huge sums required to entice people to go after the likes of high ranking shinobi such as her. Sakura hadn't intended to rob the office unless they had double crossed her, and she certainly considered giving her marked bills that would let them alert bounty hunters to their location as doing just that. Had they honored their agreement then Hinata would have entered into the casino to alert Karui and Samui not to proceed with the tags in the casino. In that case Tsunade and the others upon awakening would arrange a fire in the room where their "corpses" had been. The Bounty officer in charge might have questioned the timing, but upon receiving confirmation that the bodies had in fact been the three kunoichi he would hopefully have accepted it as a freak accident. The current plan though didn't have a happy ending for the man as he and his colleagues got to die swiftly while Tsunade and the others cleaned out their safe before using the chaos of the fire and panicked casino guests to escape. Word would still spread that they were dead, but the flip side was that whatever underworld organization the men had answered to might one day come to suspect that Naruto and his lovers had been behind it and come looking for revenge.

Sakura wasn't sure if the money was necessary considering Naruto's immediate plans, but she knew it would be better to have access to it than not to. She just had to hope that when her mate did return to the world stage any group targeting them would realize that being ripped off a few hundred million Ryo was a bargain when compared to dealing with the hell Naruto and his mates could unleash.

"They're clear," Hinata said.

"Alright," Sakura said standing, "Then lets head off to our new lives."

Hinata smiled as she stated, "That might have to wait until tomorrow. Your mother and Shizune are helping Naruto keep his worry for us in check."

* * *

Mebuki ran her tongue up the shaft that for the past week had reintroduced her to the pleasures of being a woman. Naruto groaned as she reached the top and swirled her tongue around his swollen cockhead before making way for Shizune, who quickly swallowed about half his length before bobbing her head up and down while making wet sucking sounds. "Damn ladies, now really isn't the best time."

Mebuki laughed as she rose up to kiss him before explaining, "Now is exactly the best time because we have you all to ourselves."

"B…but Sakura and…"

"They can take care of themselves, we've already scouted out the office and it doesn't contain anyone remotely capable of challenging Sakura let alone the others present," Mebuki explained reaching down to cradle his nuts causing him to groan, "Right now it is your responsibility to take care of us."

Naruto's eyes grew hooded with lust before pulling her into a kiss and stating, "You can't blame me for feeling a little guilty about having two beautiful women pleasing me while my other lovers might be at risk no matter how small."

"No, I can't," Mebuki replied sliding down his body before getting on all fours on the floor with her ass facing towards him, "but trust in their abilities. They are acting to help secure our future."

Naruto groaned at the sight of Sakura's mom pulling the flap of her dress to the side to expose her wet pussy to him. Shizune sensing his need to be inside her let his dick slip from her mouth allowing the jinchuriki to stand and crouch behind her. He buried his dick in the blonde woman in a single thrust causing her to call out even as Naruto said, "Where we are going we aren't going to need money."

Mebuki panted as Naruto began slamming into her, but replied, "Perhaps, but the first rule of living on the run is never to turn down any advantages you can secure. Money might not be important in the Savana, but there is no guarantee we will remain undiscovered there forever. We may need such resources at that time. Now enough talking… fuck me!"

Naruto grunted before reaching down and pulled Mebuki's dress open exposing her tits to the world. He grinned as much like her daughter since becoming his lover the older Haruno had stopped wearing underwear. He felt that Kizashi had to be a fool to have let such a beautiful and deadly woman slip from his grasp. Especially as Mebuki had admitted that one of the reasons she had given into the desires Naruto had awakened in her was because she had come to suspect he had been cheating on her.

Mebuki moaned happily as Naruto gripped her hanging tits while he fucked her senseless. She knew it was perhaps a little strange to get involved with a man she knew was going to likely find more women to mate with. But she had decided to follow her daughter's advice and to just accept what her body and it seemed instincts desired. With Naruto she would likely find more than just one imprint of red lipstick covered lips on his collar, but as opposed to her husband who had hidden his affair she would know of and likely be encouraging him to do so. Unlike with her husband there was no vow between them to cherish each other above all others, but there was a promise that no matter how many lovers he took she would still be cherished. She would always be one of his Pride so long as she desired it.

She had briefly wondered why, Kizashi's finding what she guessed had been a younger woman while claiming to be working bothered her. Yet Naruto claiming multiple lovers seemed to excite her. Watching as a now nude Shizune lay out before her with her legs spread, Mebuki didn't hesitate in leaning forward and drinking from the woman's drooling snatch. As her tongue danced over the pregnant woman's pussy, Mebuki reconfirmed the answer that she had arrived to which was Naruto wasn't hiding anything from her. Naruto would never tell her that he was working late at the Hokage's Tower while truthfully breaking the vows they had made to each other. After all, there was no need for him to as she had watched him claim Tsunade before giving herself to him and then watched on as he took the two younger kunoichi all the while having her pussy eaten out by her daughter.

Mebuki moved her mouth from Shizune's pussy long enough to cry out as she had a mini-orgasm from the memory. Shizune took the opportunity to press her lips to hers to taste herself before Mebuki broke the kiss to drink in more of her sweet fluids. Mebuki's tongue began tracing Shizune's nether lips while Naruto's cock continued its pounding through her still quivering flesh.

Mebuki felt him swelling inside her which was the sign of the other promise he had made to her and intended to keep. Namely that one day, much like Shizune her belly would begin to swell with his child which would further cement the bond that now existed between them. Mebuki found that idea to be almost intoxicating so squeezed her cunt around his shaft as tightly as possible as to encourage him to spill his seed in her womb. Naruto groaned from her actions, "Fuck… get ready I'm going to cum."

Mebuki stiffened in anticipation of his final violent thrust and wasn't disappointed as he buried his cock against the entrance to the future residence of one of his children. Mebuki came hard as her insides filled with liquid fire as he let his seed fill her womb until it began to run back along her tunnel once there was no more room. She cried out into Shizune's muff, before sucking on the woman's clit causing her voice to rise up in ecstasy as well.

Naruto pulled his dick free of Mebuki's pussy causing some of his seed to quickly leak out without its presence blocking the entrance. He groaned as Shizune quickly began to clean his dick of the combined essence that coated it in anticipation of getting her own pussy filled with his jizz. He felt a smile appear on his lips as he heard Sakura say, "Now isn't that something, here we are risking our lives and you're here getting your dick serviced by my mom and Shizune."

Naruto looked up from Shizune who was still diligently sucking his cock so replied, "Mebuki helped remind me that worrying about you when facing such paltry foes is actually doing you women a disservice."

Sakura arched her eyebrow as she asked, "Just paltry foes?"

Naruto groaned as Shizune began to bob her head faster on his length so struggled to say, "My dear Sakura, when compared to my women even the highest ranked jounin seems weak in comparison."

"Flattery will get you everything," Ino said seductively lifting her skirt to show her shaved pussy to Naruto. Tenten followed suit by pulling the tight shorts she had borrowed from Sakura since she no longer wore then showing off the outline of her pussy to Naruto. The jinchuriki groaned as his other lovers did so also the sight being the final bit of stimuli needed to send him over the edge and flood Shizune's mouth with his cum.

She swallowed audibly as the jinchuriki held out his hand for her to help her rise back up to her feet. He then leaned down to collect Mebuki in his arms before stating, "Let's adjourn to the bedroom. I need to reward my beautiful ladies for a job well done."

Naruto watched as his lovers eagerly began to strip before heading to the bedroom. He noticed that both Sakura and Hinata hung back so asked, "Aren't you joining us?"

"Oh definitely later," Sakura said with a wide smile, "But we shouldn't drop our guard completely just in case."

"Okay," Naruto said before turning away and carrying Mebuki towards the bedroom which soon began to explode with the cries of pleasure that had been a near constant companion to the women since becoming a part of his Pride.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at the Ichiraku ramen bar after having attended another meeting in the Hokage's office, although this time it hadn't been about asking his opinions so much as informing about what the current policy towards Naruto was going to be. It was at that meeting that he learned the Anbu had received confirmation that the bounties on Tsunade and the other kunoichi had been claimed. Not that such news had mattered since most people had seemed to accept the idea that Sakura had executed her teacher as fact beforehand.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite strategist," a voiced called from behind him.

Shikamaru let a smile appear as he responded, "Beats being everyone's favorite demoted genin."

Kiba scowled at his new title having been dropped back down to genin after unloading a tirade in front of potential customers about how unworthy Sasuke was of the position he had taken while he had been handing out missions to the various teams. In hindsight the Inuzuka had gotten off relatively light, not that he seemed to care, as he still refused to keep his opinions of the current village leader to himself. Something the woman that ran the ramen bar appreciated as fewer and fewer people remembered Naruto as the hero of the village. She showed her appreciation by placing a free bowl of ramen in front of him saying, "Here you go Kiba your favorite."

"Thanks Ayame," the Inuzuka said digging in with his usual gusto. Slurping down some noodles he looked over at Shikamaru and asked, "Rumors are spreading that the bounty on Tsunade has been claimed."

Shikamaru noticed that Ayame stiffened as she listened in without trying to appear to. The Nara guessed that was why Kiba had decided to discuss the matter with him. Figuring the woman deserved to know the truth he said, "It looks that way. According to our sources the bounty was claimed in Claw Country. But there are a few wrinkles, the office the samples were sent for was destroyed in some kind of freak fire. Also, we noticed a large number of bounty hunters heading into Red Bean Country shortly after."

"It doesn't matter," Kiba said finishing his meal, "They aren't dead."

Shikamaru had formed a similar opinion, and suspected that Sasuke had as well, although it appeared that he was letting the rumors to the opposite continue to spread. That Kiba, a genin, had heard the news so quickly, practically screamed to the Nara that information which furthered the idea that Naruto had become a danger to Konoha was being leaked to the public on purpose. Although Kiba's opinion mirrored his own, he was still a little surprised at how positive the Inuzuka had sounded in his belief. Commenting on it he asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"Come on man, it's Naruto that we're talking about. Do you really think he would be alright with Sakura murdering Tsunade?"

Shikamaru shook his head, but countered, "People change Kiba."

"Sure they do, but instead of playing devil's advocate how about you tell me why you don't think they are dead. I know you still got a brain and aren't falling in with the everyone loves Sasuke crowd," Kiba said.

Shikamaru inclined his head and reached for the pocket where he kept his cigarettes but Ayame cleared her throat letting him know what she thought of the idea. Muttering beneath his breath about being denied his fix, he then answered, "When I visited Ino's mother last week it had been a few days after word had reached us about the altercation. When I told her about how Ino might have been killed, she looked towards some flowers that it looked like she had just received. Ino was always going on about how flowers could be used to convey messages to people, so I'm guessing that if she is alive she sent the flowers to her mother to let her know she is okay."

"You didn't tell Sasuke did you?"

Shikamaru smirked at Kiba before answering, "Hey, it's just a crazy hunch. No need to worry our fearless leader about unproven theories. Besides, letting him know would have likely put them at risk."

"What do you mean?"

"You know those wrinkles I mentioned, well the bounty office where Sakura supposedly took the bodies was burned down," Shikamaru explained. "Normally in these cases where they collect a high price bounty these offices put the bodies on the market to be purchased by the highest bidder. After all, locked away inside us are all kind of secrets from DNA to current medical treatments. Therefore I can only imagine how much the last Senju would have sold for. Sakura took advantage of this fact so likely delivered them an intact specimen and between Tsunade, Shizune, and her. I'm positive they could have fooled even the most skilled medical examiners into believing they were looking at three dead kunoichi. Since there are a number of bounty offices spread all over the continent, they have no idea where or when a body will show up, so there must be a central office where all the samples obtained to confirm identification are stored. It is from monitoring the communication chain between offices that we learned word had passed from this central office that the bounty paid was in fact a good one."

"And you're saying the fire was started to cover up the fact that Tsunade and the others were not in fact dead," Kiba said seeing where Shikamaru was going.

"That and also to rob the office it appears," Shikamaru said. He noticed Kiba's face scrunching up as he likely had a hard time seeing his friends as thieves so explained, "I believe the office tried to double cross them. That second wrinkle is that recently we've noticed a lot of bounty hunter activity within The Land of Red Bean Paste. I believe the office Sakura dealt with marked the bills somehow in a way that lets the various branch bounty offices track them. I believe Sakura and the others accounted for this so used the marked bills to create a false trail."

"Then the robbery was to get their hands on clean money," Kiba said causing the Nara to nod his head. Kiba looked around conspiratorially before asking, "You haven't told anyone about this have you?"

"My opinion wasn't sought out this time and at present the council has decided to leave Naruto alone," Shikamaru said noticing Ayame seemed relieved. He hated to burst her bubble but continued, "It isn't out a sense of what he's accomplished in the past, but simply due to the realities of our current situation. Iwa is current restructuring their forces and it's clear that they are doing so with the intention of invading both Suna and Konoha. Furthermore, our alliance with the Sand has suffered greatly as a result of Naruto's being passed over for Hokage. Not to mention most of Suna remembers Sasuke as the man that tried to bring a building down on top of their Kazekage. They aren't so inclined to trust a village that would elect such a person to its highest office. Not that I can blame them."

"Is that the reason things didn't work out between you and Temari?"

"Hardly," Shikamaru replied to the Inuzuka's question, "They didn't work out because I already live with one troublesome woman and didn't want to invite a second to complicate matters. But my love life aside, when Iwa comes we can't count on assistance from Suna. Furthermore, Kirigakure also doesn't trust Sasuke and it sounds like they are having issues back in their own backyard."

"What kind of issues?"

"Well a lot of the people in the Land of Water don't exactly trust the shinobi of the Mist. They remember how during the bloodline purges a lot of villages were razed due to suspicion of Kekkei Genkai users living among the populace. Couple that with the knowledge that Obito spent a lot of time in Water Country stirring up resentment for Kekkei Genkai users, well I guess you can say Kirigakure is being despised from both sides of the issue."

"But that's all in the past," Kiba said shaking his head. "Why are people trying to stir up shit that's over and done with?"

"Hard to say," Shikamaru said with a shrug, "I'm guessing they see what is happening on the mainland and know it's only a matter of time before a new round of conflicts start. I suppose the people of Water Country believe it would simplify their lives considerably if Kirigakure wasn't there."

"Yeah, well what do they plan to do kick them out?" Kiba said annoyed. Shikamaru remained silent as although he trusted Kiba like few other currently. He didn't want to worry the Inuzuka unnecessarily with some of the theories he was forming about Kirigakure future and what role their village could play in it. Still Kiba seemed to sense he had entered territory which had made the Nara uncomfortable but instead of pressing since he knew the Nara was already performing a balancing at between loyalty to Konoha and loyalty to Naruto, instead asked, "Getting back on topic. You said letting Sasuke know what Sakura might have been up to would have put Naruto and the others in danger. What did you mean?"

Shikamaru spun on the stool he was sitting on and could see the White Tower Sasuke resided it between the flaps. He leaned back against the bar before admitting, "Maybe I'm letting my dislike for Sasuke get the better of me, and I'm seeing shadows where there aren't any."

"The guys a fucking rat bastard…."

"Maybe, but sadly Kiba, in all honesty the longer he is Hokage. The less likely it is going to be that he suddenly begins to laugh like a psychopath before telling everyone that he deceived us and now plans to destroy the village."

"You're wrong about that," Ayame said letting on for the first time she had been listening. "So long as Naruto is out there then Sasuke knows that there is someone out there that could stop him. Even if he isn't here his presence is protecting us."

"Hell yeah it is," Kiba said with a grin.

Shikamaru let one appear on his lips as well, "I suppose you are right. Which is why I was cautious about letting what I suspected in regards to what Sakura was up to be known. Take you knowing about the bounty being collect Kiba for example; there isn't any reason for such information to make its way down to a lowly genin."

"Hey…"

"The only reason I can see for the quick spread of that information is it further damages Naruto's reputation. With that in mind, and as has been pointed out to me if Naruto's presence is hindering Sasuke then we can assume such information which could lead to Naruto's elimination could also be leaked outside the village." Shikamaru could see Kiba was about to give a rather loud voice to the potential of such a thing to be true so stopped him by saying, "But that is merely conjecture which could be born of my own feelings about the Hokage. Since taking the job, and up till now, Sasuke hasn't done anything but execute his duties as Hokage. You could even say that if he used my theory to have a trap set up for Sakura and the others when she tried to claim the bounty, he would have still been performing his job as Hokage. If anything I was the one not performing his duties."

Kiba shook his head before standing and saying, "I suppose so. But I for one sleep better knowing Naruto's out there." He left a hefty tip for Ayame to thank her for the free meal before heading out of the stand.

Shikamaru couldn't deny that he did as well. Spotting an Anbu passing by he frowned as he still disliked the fact that their presence in Konoha had become a near constant rather than watching from the shadows. He looked back at the waitress and said suddenly, "Ayame… have you ever considered leaving Konoha?"

"W…why?"

Reaching for his cigarettes he put one in his mouth in preparation for lighting it once he stepped outside before answering, "Because there are ways to destroy this village that don't involve massive destruction and death. If it ever reaches that point, then people who remember the way things used to be and speak of them fondly are probably going to want to do so somewhere outside these walls." Stepping out into the night, he lit his smoke and inhaled deeply wondering if he had spooked himself as the walls of his village which had always filled him with a sense of security in the past suddenly fad a bit oppressive.

* * *

Naruto was running along the ground of the Savana keeping his senses alert for signs of the nobles that often used the area as their personal hunting grounds. That wasn't the only threat to be expected since some of the incredibly large animals that had been brought to the Forest of Death had called the Savana home first, and as such there was always the danger of running into the trappers that captured the animals to transport them to other locations or zoos. Luckily due to the extreme danger the animals posed, most expeditions for such reasons tended to be loud and noisy affairs. The nobles on the other hand often tended to travel with shinobi or samurai and let them do all the work before delivering a final blow so they could mount it on a wall or stuff it in a hall somewhere. In the case of the extremely cautious or just lazy, but wanting to tell stories of their great exploits and back it up with physical evidence some of the nobles turned to poachers, who killed the animals of the Savana and then sold the skins or other valuable pieces.

Naruto had no patience for such men and tended to destroy such groups whenever he encountered them. To date, he had obliterated three leaving no survivors since he couldn't have word spreading to outside ears of his location. The first such group had established a base deep in the Savana located beneath a rock formation. It currently was just big enough for him and his eight lovers, but he intended to expand it as well as to surround the surrounding area with a wall in the near future. The latter would have to wait as he didn't want to attract any attention to his home.

It had been two months since he had moved his lovers to the Savana and for Naruto it had been like arriving to a paradise. It wasn't the location, his relationships, or even the incredible sex he got to indulge in almost daily. Those were amazing to be sure and he considered himself to be blessed for each. It was the feeling of almost pure freedom he had gotten to enjoy, not just recently. But, possibly the first taste of freedom he had ever enjoyed in his entire life. His youth he had spent wondering why the village hated him which resulted in his desire to become Hokage to show the villagers that they were wrong about him and his purpose for achieving it had evolved through the friendships he had developed. But it had still been a pursuit which had placed a burden on his shoulders. He had then taken on the task of trying to save Sasuke from his darkness, before learning that his father had made him the jinchuriki of Kurama to stop Obito and later Madara's plot. But even defeating Kaguya hadn't brought him peace as soon thereafter the realities of a war that had left every major power weakened began to assert themselves as most ambitious shinobi and politicians tried to take advantage of the situation for their personal gain. Something Naruto had tried to combat it only to find out the friend he had saved had been little different using his lack of presence in the village to further his own ambitions which included robbing him of his long held dream.

Yet in a sense Naruto nearly felt like thanking Sasuke, since it had taken being denied his dream to realize he already had what he desired. The child that had hit the ground running to a destiny not of his own choosing for the first time wasn't burdened with anything other than the well-being of his family. He found that it was a state of being that he would like to maintain.

Naruto stopped near a clear watering hole keeping alert for any of the large crocodiles that waited for the unaware to drink in order to burst forth from just beneath the surface and pull their prey under. Confident it was safe, he placed the spear he carried down, and cupped his hands to drink. Quenching his thirst, he looked at his reflection still finding it a little difficult to recognize himself. The primary reason being that in the two months since coming to the Savana he had gained almost thirty pounds of pure muscle and had grown to just over six feet tall. He hadn't grown overly musclebound though, but what he had possessed was now quite well defined. His lovers had also grown along with him, but outside of Mebuki, who had lost the few pounds she said she had constantly battled with; his women hadn't had quite the same metamorphosis as him.

Naruto stiffened having grown used to the ebbs and flow of the Savana so felt something was amiss. Hoping it was something he could kill and bring back to his lovers as he had been out hunting for several days. He noticed a flock of birds taking off from a grove of trees off in the distance. Naruto frowned since during the night he had noticed smoke from several fires in the direction which usually signaled a noble's camp.

He considered ignoring it wanting to maintain his simple life, but his sharpened senses couldn't ignore the bloodlust he felt, or the keen smell of fear that he was detecting. He decided to investigate quickly closing the distance and smelled the unforgettable stench of blood. Following it, he frowned as he found the camp the fires the night before had suggested. Yet instead of finding it in disarray suggesting that one of the large predators that called the Savana home had attacked instead he found a woman with a crossbow bolt imbedded in her face.

He wondered briefly if it had been an accident, but noticed from the blood pattern that someone had been sitting next to the woman. Someone, who had been covered in her blood and then took off running into the wilds in fear. Naruto frowned as he noticed the tracks of several armored men take off after her and were followed by two lightly clothed individuals who appeared to be guarded by several more men. Not sure what he would find, for a moment he considered leaving as he feared getting involved would put an end to his peaceful life. However, he quickly pushed aside his selfishness since he wouldn't be able to look any of his lovers in the eyes if he did. Taking off into the woods, he angled around so he could get in front of the panicked woman since although he suspected the two people following behind the first group were the true threat, couldn't discount the possibility that the first would hurt her to slow her down.

* * *

Kayo ran through the long grass fighting back tears as she wondered why once more her life was threatened and by her husband no less. She had known things between them were falling apart as he had stopped even pretending that he wasn't spending his nights with his mistress. But it had been an extremely painful blow to learn that things had been far worse for far longer than she could imagine. She had hoped that when he had invited her on one of his hunting expeditions it would be a chance for them to repair their relationship. However, that hope had been dashed when she had met the hunting party to see her husband was bringing along his mistress. The woman hadn't even bothered to keep her cries down as he had slept with her at night, something he had refused to do with her for over a year. Her handmaiden had tried to comfort her, by reminding her that most in the Land of Honey truly wished she were their Daimyo. But when the reason for her moving to Honey was several tents away telling some whore how much better she felt then his wife it was difficult to remain impassive.

Kayo tripped and panted for a moment before suddenly throwing up as the picture of the sweet young woman's face caving in from the crossbow bolt replayed itself for her. Kayo tried to block the memory of her husband's mistress appearing in loose fitting furs holding the weapon before suddenly hefting it and firing. She doubted it had been meant for her as her handmaiden had defended her lady's honor several times to the women.

Kayo received confirmation of this as her husband appeared dressed only in his pants before stating, "I see you got started without me."

"I told the little bitch she should watch her tongue," the Mistress had replied handing the weapon to one of her husband's personal guard who reloaded it.

Accepting the weapon back she took aim at her but her husband pushed it down saying, "Let's not be too hasty. I want to have a little sport first."

"W…what…"Kayo said trying to find her tongue.

Her husband laughed while saying, "Consider this a divorce Kayo. Truthfully, I had wanted to be done with you several years ago, but that damn Summons ruined that plan. If you weren't so beloved by my people or ending our marriage wouldn't damage relations with Bean Jam Country. I wouldn't need to go to such lengths just to be rid of you, but then again I'm rather excited at the idea of hunting an actual person. Therefore, I'll give you a five minute head start while I get dressed."

Kayo didn't hesitate taking off at a dead run despite the heavy clothes that she wore as fear gave her wings. A fear which returned as she heard the sound of the Personal Guard that had taken off after her despite the five minute head start she had been promised. Pulling the heavy robe she wore off revealing her sating undergarments, she leapt back to her feet hearing one of the men call out upon spotting her. A pair of crossbow bolts flew by, but she doubted they were trying to hit her as they wanted to just tire her out so her husband wouldn't need to break a sweat before ending her life.

* * *

Naruto watched the purple-haired woman take off and for a moment felt a sense of Déjà vu that he had seen her before. He couldn't place where, but ignored the sense in order to focus on the armored samurai. Almost immediately Naruto dismissed them as threats since they weren't much more than arm and armored thugs. He watched them take aim at the woman but could tell that they simply intended to scare her and drive her on. They took off after her and as the last one approached the edge of the tall grass to enter a wooded area Naruto moved. Pulling a knife fashioned by Tenten from some of the bones the poachers had collected, he moved silently and swiftly to the man. Never appearing above the grass, he sliced along the back of the man's knees and clamped his hand over his mouth after he fell before jamming the crude blade into his neck. Giving it a twist, he pulled his hand free as the man began choking on his own blood.

Naruto already forgot about the soon to be dead man as another turned back perhaps wondering where his colleague went. He was about to call back to his compatriots that something was wrong when Naruto's spear appeared from the grass and hit the man in his throat pinning him to the tree behind him. Appearing from the grass dragging the corpse of his first victim, Naruto pulled his spear free before using the headhunter jutsu to bury the bodies in the ground. Taking off after the rest, he found his heart racing in a way he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with, but couldn't deny he was feeling an animalistic thrill at hunting down the men chasing after the woman.

* * *

Kayo wondered if she was safe having seemingly lost the group chasing after her. She had hoped so as she had ended up in a canyon that had deadened. She had tried to climb up the wall, but had ended up sliding down it hurting her ankle. The aching had just begun to fade causing her to head back the way she came, but then stopped as she heard her husband say, "Dammit where the hell did those idiots go."

"Who cares," the Mistress said, "You said she headed down this canyon and she has nowhere to hide. We can find them later."

"I suppose you're right," her husband replied. "You two remain on guard here and keep an eye out for the rest. I'm personally going to fire the entire lot for losing Kayo's trail."

Kayo heard a pair of replies before hearing the footfalls that would spell her end. Her husband's Mistress appeared first giving her an amused smile, before being followed by the man who had promised to cherish and to keep her. Wanting to know one thing she asked, "Why?"

Her husband replied with a shrug, "I told you. Divorces are such messy affairs."

"Would you like the honors?"

His Mistress hefted her crossbow saying, "I do. Just say the word."

Kayo looked towards her husband expecting to see him giving her a sinister smile, but to her shock a tall blond man was standing behind him with one of his hands clamped around the front of her husband's throat. Then like a beast, he ripped it open before letting him gargle out his last words. Her Husband's Mistress turned in shock and stepping back as the dying man reached out for her shouted, "Stay back." She fired the crossbow and both her and Kayo's mouth dropped in shock as he easily caught the projectile. He then snapped the heavy wooden bolt causing the woman to say, "Please he made me do it. I didn't want to…"

Kayo watched as marking appeared on his right arm before reaching for his stomach as a seal appeared. Twisting it, the seal began to open and Kayo caught sight of a reddish spirit like fox flying from the man which engulfed the woman. She took off screaming into the night as the man stumbled for a moment as if suddenly weakened by what he had unleashed from within him. He recovered and moved towards Kayo who responded appropriately to everything she had just witnessed and been through by passing out. However, despite being unconscious a part of her recognized that rather than hitting the unforgiving ground, she had been engulfed by the strong arms of the man and whose scent seemed to both calm and excite her.

* * *

Naruto was somewhat concerned as Ahri had yet to return. He had followed the instructions she had provided which simply had consisted of opening the seal when he found an appropriate sacrifice. But, she had warned him that it might take some time for her spirit to fully take over her new body. Naruto still felt slightly weak, and although the Bijuu had assured him that she would leave several tails worth of chakra behind. He couldn't help but wonder if there would be side effects neither of them had considered.

He noticed the woman beginning to stir near the fire he had built. He remained still as she blinked several times before sitting up with a gasp. Her eyes settled on him and he was sure he presented quite the sight as he was still only wearing the extremely worn orange pants which were now cut off at the kenee due to the weather and his last growth spurt. He moved slowly reaching for a canteen which caused her to back up in fright. Holding it up towards her he said, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kayo wasn't sure why the man's words instilled the exact feelings he had requested in her. But, she guessed that it was due to the fact that if he wanted to harm her, then he would have had ample opportunity to do so already. She accepted the canteen from the man saying, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded sitting back letting the fire warm him before asking, "I'm sure you'll find this a strange question, but have we met before."

Kayo was glad she wasn't the only one being struck by the feeling, but couldn't really place where she had seen the man before. He looked away for a moment as something moving in the darkness attracted his attention. He gazed off into the night before deciding that whatever it was didn't pose a threat. His face, which had looked serious as he prepared to fight, melted once more into the soft and kind features he had regarded her with since waking up. It jogged her memories of a much younger man, who also fancied orange causing her to say excitedly, "You're Naruto, aren't you? You rescued me once."

Despite his having a sense that they had met, Kayo could see that her actually recognizing him obviously troubled the man. Hoping to put him at ease she said, "It's me Kayo." Naruto frowned still trying to place the face and name, but considering the number of people he had helped found it difficult to do so.

He obviously felt bad that he couldn't do either so said, "I'm sorry, could you be a little more specific? For a while when I was a genin it seemed like a week didn't go by where I wasn't saving one person or another. It was almost like my life had become a weekly cartoon."

For a moment Kayo wasn't sure how to respond torn between being insulted or amused. But before she knew it she was laughing since it was obvious that he was being serious, and after everything she had been through it was a much needed stress reliever. As her amusement subsided she said, "You rescued me from the castle that turned out to be a giant summons."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in recognition as he said, "Oh that Kayo." Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment he said, "You must think of me as being some jerk for forgetting you."

"I could never think such of you," Kayo said sincerely. "I owe you my life, as I'm sure do quite a few others. If you hadn't had come along…" The noble woman paused as the full weight of what might have been, settled in on her. She began to shiver suddenly feeling cold as she fought back tears. The cold though was banished as the strong young man wrapped his arms around her keeping the chill at bay as the tears began to fall. "Why did it have to come to this? Did I truly make him so unhappy?"

Naruto stroked her hair gently replying, "Some people are just bastards, Kayo. His actions aren't a referendum on you in the slightest. Put him out of your mind. He wasn't worthy of you, not the other way around."

Kayo looked up into the warm eyes of the man holding her, and became instantly aware that she was wearing only the light satin camisole she had been wearing under her normal clothes which reached to her thighs, and a pair of matching panties underneath. Kayo in that moment had never wanted a man as badly as she wanted him. She leaned up to kiss him, and saw some hesitation appear in his eyes so pleaded, "Please, I need to feel loved."

Naruto tried to hold back his instincts aware that taking the woman would likely force him into returning to the world at large in some capacity, but able to smell her arousal along with seeing her naked need for him gave into them. Pulling her into a possessive kiss, she moaned into his mouth as his hand sought out her tit which he began to fondle. Naruto pulled the front of her undergarment down exposing her breast which he began to roll his tongue around before sucking on her dark red nip. Kayo arched her head back as she cried out, from Naruto's tongue rolling over her nipple before gently biting it with his teeth.

"M…more….please… it's been too long since I've known a man's touch," Kayo moaned loudly uncaring if her cries attracted some beast as her senses told her none was more powerful than the one about to claim her as his. Naruto's hand slid into her wet panties and he quickly buried his middle finger inside her. Working it inside her hole, he sucked on her neck as he guided her down to her back. She laid down on the sleeping mat, as Naruto's finger reawakened the nerve endings of her pussy to the thrill of something other than a plastic toy exploring inside.

Naruto pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger causing Kayo to raise her hips off the ground as she climaxed around his probing digit. She panted heavily as the pleasure from her climax began to fade, but then feeling Naruto place the finger that had been inside her against her lips immediately began sucking it clean of her essence. She ran her tongue around it looking for the last traces of her flavor before he removed it to place something much larger against her lips.

Kayo looked up to see Naruto kneeling near her head with his worn pants pulled open and his cock standing erect and proud. Naruto gripped her head by her pony tail lifting it from the ground and she eagerly opened her mouth to accept his dick. He held her like that as he slowly pumped his hips while she wetly sucked him. Gently lowering her head back to the ground, all the while keeping his dick in her mouth, he climbed over her head and ripped her panties from her body where he began to lick her pussy as she continued to use her mouth to pleasure him. Naruto continued to pump his hips into her oral opening trying not to gag her with his dick while he continued to drink in all the nectar her body offered him. Pulling his mouth from her drenched nether lips he stated, "I'm cumming, drink it all."

Leaning back so he could look down on her face, he buried his dick against the back of her throat before letting loose a torrent of his white cream. He watched as her throat worked to do as he had demanded before pulling free and sending one last spurt down her body staining her undergarment.

Kayo's dark eyes stared up at him reverently as she climbed up to her hands and knees before him. She then began to lick his dick before sucking it to prevent it from wilting any. She need not have bothered as Naruto fully intended to claim her as his as he had all of his lovers up to that point by sending his seed deep into her fertile womb. Naruto wondered briefly if with Ahri's spirit removed he would be able to impregnate the woman, but resolved that whatever happened was meant to be. Raising her head from its lapping of his dick, he guided her onto her back where he gripped her ankles in his hands before pulling her towards his dick. She cried out as she slid towards him and was impaled on his manhood.

He immediately began pumping his hips as he climbed up to his feet using his grip on her ankles to pull her lower half up with him. Kayo moaned as Naruto began drilling almost straight down into her, his cock feeling like a nail being driven into her core. "Yes… oh yes… how I've yearned to feel this again," Kayo moaned as the sound of Naruto flesh hitting hers mixed in with her cries. Bunching up the mat beneath her she shook her head back and forth as her cunt began to feel like is was being molded for Naruto's dick. "More… give me more…"

Naruto pulled her up from the ground easily supporting her weight as he slammed his hips into her. He kissed her possessively, while his hand reached around behind her. Koya pulled her lips from his as his finger began rubbing around the outside of her anus. "Mmmm, more…" she moaned at the feeling the pleasant tingles his teasing sent through her.

Naruto grinned wolfishly with a mischievous look in his eye before creating a cross shaped sign behind her back. A second Naruto sprang into place which quickly knelt behind the woman, and began licking her asshole. Kayo's pussy began to grip him tighter and grew tighter still as his clone stuck its tongue inside her. Kayo's feet tightened around his back before she moaned out, "More…"

The clone stood, and lined its cock up with her anus. Pressing against it firmly, the clone groaned as it slipped inside her backdoor. The purple haired woman stiffened as the two Naruto stopped moving once the clone was fully inserted inside her. They gave her a chance to adjust, with the clone slowly beginning to move first as it pulled her into a kiss.

Naruto busied himself by sucking on her breasts causing her to groan into his clone's mouth. Soon though, he began to move as well causing the woman to rest the back of her head against his clone's shoulder as she cried out into the night sky. He soon began to match his clone's pace and before long they both were pounding into her as hard and fast as they could. Kayo closed her eyes and simply basked in the feeling of being stabbed by the two large pleasure sticks. Her knowledge of pleasure reached a quantum level as the two Naruto both slammed their dicks into her violently before unleashing wave after wave of cum.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kayo screamed as she came around the two dicks inside her. Her cries were met by those of some of the wildlife, before the night settled back into silence as the clone burst into smoke.

Naruto smiled down seeing that she had become lost to the world again and lowered her down to the mat. She refused to let go, so he laid down on his back, and let her sleep atop of him. She immediately snuggled her face into his chest so Naruto srtoked her cheek and wondered what complications taking her as a mate would bring. Yet, seeing the content smile on her face resolved that destiny had likely brought them together so would once more play destiny's game. Although this time the rules that he played by would be his own.

* * *

The woman that had desired to take Kayo's place ran as if her life depended on it. She didn't hear anything behind her, but couldn't help but feel that a predatory beast was on the verge of swallowing her whole. She tripped and panted on all fours as she gulped air in. Becoming aware of her parched throat due to the sound of a nearby body of water, she crawled to it and drank directly from the river. She sighed as it quenched her thirst, but then gasped as the water's surface settled and couldn't recognize the woman staring back at her. What startled her most was the fact that her previous blonde hair had turned red, and atop of her head sat what looked like fox ears.

Her eyes remained the same blue they had been but she noticed them changing to yellow. However, she then focused behind her reflection to see what looked like a fox starring back. She looked behind her but saw nothing, so turned back to her reflection just as it looked like the fox crouched down to pounce. It did in a metaphysical sense as it consumed the woman's soul and nine chakra like tails appeared from around her tailbone. The tails became covered in fur as they physically materialized before wrapping around the woman and then parted like a flower opening its petals for the first time.

Ahri stretched feeling the first breeze she had in nearly nineteen years. She heard an animal growling at her and spotted several large Hyenas approaching. Bearing her fangs, she also released a fair amount of killer instinct which caused the animals to seek prey elsewhere. She stood and then sniffed the air finding that her pussy moistened as she could detect the scent of her mate, and the woman he had just claimed. Licking her lips in anticipation of her taking her place by his side, eight of her nine-tails faded as she began running across the Savana towards her destined one.

**Next Chapter: Nation Building: A Promise Kept.**

**Author's Note: First and always let me thank those that take the time to review as always. I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter for the Pride. I don't have much to report at the moment other than I plan to hopefully put the list together for characters from other media that could be added to this story. Also, I hope to have the next chapter of Eroninja ready next week, no promises, since I haven't gotten much done, but that is my goal.**

**In regards to Ahri , I based her looks on the Foxfire Skin from the same character from League of Legends. I figured that fit better with Kurama then the classic Ahri skin.**

**One other thing I suppose worth explaining is that a few people stated they wanted to see what was going on within Suna particularly in regards to Gaara's feelings about what happened to Naruto. I kind of hinted at it, but we will not be peeking into Suna until at least after the 1 year mark set in the previous chapter. I want to save that for later, mainly because as the story goes on people aren't going to be able to rely entirely on their past friendships with him. This chapter kind of sets that up in showing a Naruto that really isn't all that concerned with what is going on in the outside world, and that is going to be a trend which continues. The only thing which does matter to him is the safety and well-being of his Pride. **

**Well that's all for now, I'll probably be doing another Sage's Corner soon as well. So until next time take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


End file.
